Soul Ethics
by SoulEater 676
Summary: The defeat of Black Star made Soul sit and wonder. Would Soren go to extremes to see Soul dead? With the hidden army in the Everfree Forest closing in on their devious plan to wipe out all life, Soul Eater 676, and Kamina 767 must defend against the oncoming evasion. But even a powerful duo like Soul and Kamina, the dangers ahead may be too much for them. Rated M for writing style.
1. Chapter 1

_Evening Fanfiction. You may know me from my first story known as Starfox Dark Encounters: Book 1.Sad to say is that story is no longer available Lets just say that when I was writing it, the story plot line spiraled out of control and had to many main and sub plots to tie into one book. I figured I needed about 6 books (three more then I wanted it to be.) To make the whole story end. So I went straight back to my roots and tried to devise a story out of scratch._

Note: I'm a Soul Eater fan, and an Anti-Brony. This story was partaken to view both sides of the internet conflict. The world I created was based on my vision what the Internet and each realm would look like. All of the main characters that I use are owned by Hasbro and Funimation INC. Please support the official release's.

This chapter has been edited on 6/12/2013

* * *

Chapter One: Soul Eater 676 Becomes a Guardian! Will the world of My little Pony be destroyed?

A gentle sunset over the horizon covered most of the landscape of the dream world which Soul Eater 676 created for himself. It was orange, and all the clouds around it were a blood stain red. The water beneath it was a gentle purple glow that rippled with every second that passed.

It was the most beautiful dream that Soul ever dreamed about.

He was sitting on a fifty-foot cliff with soft, lush, green grass. It was nice sitting on the grass, with legs sitting on the edge feeling like that you can fall off with in every second. At the bottom, there were no rocks and the water was deep enough to were you can dive down and swim in it. Soul never wanted to wake up from this dream.

But like all dreams, they are meant to come to an end.

The annoying buzzer of the alarm clock woke Soul up from his sleep. He quickly woke up and turned off the alarm clock to his right. He sighed, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at the time. It was 6:30 A.M. In about two hours, Soul was gonna be selected to be part of the Guardian program. Something he has trained for two years.

Soul sat up from his bed. His apartment was all cleaned up and nice and clean. He knew this was the last day that he will ever stay in this apartment. The manager was nice enough to let him stay there without paying rent, which meant that Soul had more time to train and less time worrying about the rent and a job.

Soul went to the closet where he had all of his clothes in. He always liked plain styles of clothing, just like his persona taste, he had orange shirts with one black jacket. Standard blue jeans of course to keep his style as casual as possible. But since today was a special date, he picked out his black suit with the red undershirt, black socks, black tie, and of course, nice styled shoes.

He quickly got dressed and headed for his bathroom. It wasn't big, and the toilet didn't flush half the time. It was working again since last week. He quickly got over his sink and brushed his pointed teeth and rinsed his mouth out with soap. He showered last night, so he still smelled decent.

After wiping his face off with the towel hanging on his right, he looked directly into the mirror and stared in his own reflection. He hardly ever smiled and was serious about business most of the time. After a while he said to himself, "Today is the day I will become a Guardian."

He walked out of his apartment and walked by the manager's office. He slid his card key underneath the door to let them know that he was checking out. He lived on the third story on the five-story building and walked down the stairs. It felt good going down stairs instead of taking elevators to Soul.

He was at the front door of the apartment building and was about ready to open the door. Knowing the rest of the apartment, they won't wake up till 9:00 in the morning. So, Soul carefully opened the door and stepped outside. The Digital highway was crowded, but not as crowded when everyone is motivated and moving around.

The last three years were a great time for the human race to flourish in technology. They made it possible to animate everything major on the internet and put human souls into the internet. About 99.99% of the population on earth now lives in the digital world. Soul's apartment was right by the Youtube/Google district. The most complex networking in the digitalverse.

Soul started to "surf" his way to the Guardian ceremony. Most people in the digital world think that the word Guardian are meant for the people into "The Guardian's of Ga'Hoole", but instead, it was for people who protect certain districts in an area. The big name stuff is only protected by big headline company's, such as Nintendo protects Mario and so forth.

He looked on his right arm and pressed a button that looked like the Steam icon for the computer. Everything that you like to install on yourself, is like installing programs on your computer. He pressed it and he sent a message to two of the other guardians he knows.

"Hey, on my way to the ceremony, you want to join?" The message said.

Right as he sent that message, one person on Soul's left side digitally came right next to him. He looked like Itachi Uchiha from Naruto Shippuden. His name was K1NGJAMES, Soul's closest friend on the internet. Anyone can be who they want to be online. Your name is like an ID card. Your profile is whoever you want it to be.

"Sup Soul, how was your two-year training?' James, asked Soul.

Soul said with a straight face, while looking straight on the digital highway. "I endured hardships in the past two years and all I've come across are always whiny twelve year old's or immature fanboys." He looked at James directly. "Lets just say whatever training I did, made me around Galactic power."

"Galactic wow." James said, amused. "I'm still at Solar power, but it still beats Planetary power." James smirked. "You know I heard Bullet Dr. is still in the run to be a guardian."

Soul sighed. Bullet was another on of his close friends. The only thing that bugs Soul most about him was that when Bullet is doing anything, he doesn't try. Not like he doesn't care, it just comes naturally to him.

Soul pressed the back of his hand on his forehead. He didn't realize that he was sweating at all. It was probably from all the commotion that he might actually achieve his dream into being a guardian. He must stay focus. Stay in sharp physical emotion. No happiness, no fear must be expressed.

"Anyway James, do you think that Shadows will even show up at all to the ceremony?" Soul asked.

"You should ask him yourself." James said, tweaking his head to Soul's right.

As Soul turned to what he might think be Shadows "On the Wall" , he was greeted with a black stick figure fist to his face. It didn't hit him, it was just about two inches away from his face. This did not make him flinch at all. Shadows was nothing more than a stick figure with white eyes and spiky teeth.

"Yo!" Shadows yelled. "Brohoof!"

Soul only frowned a bit, as his fist hit Shadows in the face. If he had a nose, it would be surely broken. The punched staggered Shadow a bit, but it wasn't enough for him to fall.

"What the hell man?" Shadows said, "What was that for? I only said 'Brohoof'."

"Next time, I will break your arm. Till then, quit your whining. We're almost their." Soul said. Soul Eater 676 was known for being one of the few to be considered an "Anti-Bronie", people who watched some bit of the show and know characters just a little. All the Anti's are considered to be extinct, but Soul remains strong in his beliefs.

The next three minutes were nothing but silence, as they arrived at the SEGA section of the web. SEGA was hosting this year for the Guardian enrollment. Each enrollment always happened at some major company as they host it. Some top characters from SEGA like Sonic were being displayed.

The next two hours were only about waiting for the enrollment to start. Soul, James, and Shadows traded a quick few jabs during this time, but were about small things like, "Are you excited?" or, "Did you hear about the new web update?" The ceremony began shortly after two hours have passed.

Afterward, Soul went to the _Soul Eater _fanbase in the SEGA ballroom, where he thought that he actually belong. The Guardian's fanbase gets their own little piece of the corporate building to celebrate. They were discussing about main story line concept and character development and such. During this whole time, his mind was only at the goal at hand: Become a Guardian of the web.

No more than thirty minutes have passed as the leader of the guardian's, whose name was by luck was Soren, went up to the podium in the middle of the SEGA ballroom. "Attention everyone, may I have your attention please." Soren said. He sounded like an old man, but who was just old enough to be considered old. The crowd was dead silent.

"I understand the festivities that are going down now. But we are about to start the enrollment for this years guardians. Can everyone who is a guardian, transmute to the backstage." Soren said softly to the crowd.

His body disappeared out of thin air, as the rest of the party continued. Soul quickly said good bye to the people that he were talking too and warped his body to what was considered to be "the back stage".

He warped onto a small little stand that was glowing white. It was pitch black, and he couldn't see anyone except Shadows and James on his right. Bullet was to his left.

He turned his body towards Bullet. "I didn't see you at the _Soul Eater _fanbase section. Where were you?" Soul asked. Bullet looked exactly like Dr. Franken Stein from _Soul Eater._

"Well you know Soul, someone has to be here to keep an eye on the festival. There were already seven fistfights already since the party started." Bullet said smoothly.

_Seven fistfights. Probably about something stupid like who would win a fight._Soul thought to himself. "Whats your power index anyway Bullet?"

"Still Solar, but I haven't reached my full potential and I know it." He replied calmly. "I've heard from James that you are Galactic, am I right?"

Soul nodded his head. "Yes, I have achieved Galactic power, but I feel like that automatically becoming a Multiverse index is something I would really love to have." As part of the Guardian protection, all guardian's become Multiverse power houses. This seems to keep everything in line in each realm.

Bullet took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Well I think its time to get started guys."

"About time Bullet," James said, across from Soul, "I want to get the main part over."

"I can't keep this suspense anymore! Take us up man!" Shadows yelled.

As soon as he said that, the stands that they were standing on, took them up to the main showroom of SEGA. There were about five million people in the room alone. They were all anime characters that SEGA created, or Sonic fans.

Soren was already there in the between Soul and Bullet. He looked like an older version of Colonel Mustang from Full Metal Alchemist. He was holding five pieces of paper with different names on them"These five are our new Guardians!" Soren shouted into the crowd.

_Five?_ Soul thought. He looked past Bullet. There was another guy who looked like Strider Hiryu. _So that's the fifth man. I didn't even notice him while we were down below. _Soul stared at him hard. _He doesn't look like he doesn't talk much at all_.

"I would like to tell you each realm that each one is assigned too!" Soren yelled back to the crowd. Soul couldn't tell if his voice was being projected, for the crowd was too loud for even Soul to hear an echo.

"Shadows on the Wall! Step forth!" Soren yelled again. Shadows stepped forward right next to Soren. "I am pleased to announce that you will be the Guardian of... The Call of Duty section!"

Shadows shouted yes, and started running around the stage. He was a big time COD fan. He was about seventeen years old,  
but he loved Call of Duty. It's natural that the main fanbases or groups that each guardian is based on of is part of their own fanbase and such.

"Next, can we have K1NGJAMES!" James stepped right next to Soren. "I am pleased to announce you will be the Guardian of... The Naruto section!" James smiled and nodded his head in respect.

"After James, we have Crisis Shelter!" Soren said, as the Strider guy stepped up. "I am pleased to announce that you will be the Guardian of... well, you are part of the Capcom section!"

Crisis, bowed in respect. It's hardly a rare sight to see for a person to be assigned to one be a Guardian of a major company. All major companies can have only thirteen guardians at one time in their company at one time. They can't exceed that limit, but they can't go beneath five guardians.

"Well I have good news for you as well Bullet!" Soren yelled. "Looks like you've been chosen to be part of Valve's steam support group for games! Congratulations!"

Bullet just nodded his head and smiled. He acted like he already knew that and just looked bored.

Each time the guardians have been assigned to something, the crowd just kept getting louder, and louder. Soul thought he might lose an eardrum after this ordeal of noise pain.

"Now, for the last man! Soul Eater 676!"

Soul stepped forward. He knew that an opening for the _Soul Eater_section was opened, and he knew that he was just gonna get it.

"I am pleased to announce..."

Soul bit his lip hard enough for it to draw blood.

"...That you will be the Guardian of..."

Soul knew that his dream has been realized. Any moment now he was gonna say the Soul Eater section and he can die happy. He almost drew a smile.

_"... _The My little Pony section! Congratulations!"

Soul's half smile disappeared. Everything he thought that was gonna happen just smashed into microscopic pieces. This was all set for his final dream. He felt like the web came crashing down on him into a compress little word phrase that had been uttered in the last five seconds.

Soul only said one word after that with a look of fear on his face,

"What?"

_Soul: Don't go away, the next part of Soul Ethics will be up in a bit._

* * *

_Soul: There you are. Back to Soul Ethics._

Fear took over his mind. _My Little Pony? Are they out of their minds?_Soul screamed in his head. Everything he thought he knew was smashed. All he could think now is why? Why did they pick him, an Anti-Brony, to guard the one thing that he only hates? And if they were really desperate, why didn't Hasbro protected it?

All he could think is why.

"That wraps up today's event! Continue with with festivities and have a good night!" Soren yelled over Soul's thoughts. "The guardian's will now be transported for debriefing.

Before Soul can even say "wait", he was warped to another black room. He couldn't see anything. He wasn't on the platform now, so he was free to move as he pleased.

"OK big five, whats your deal with me?" Soul said into the darkness. "I thought the Guardian's were bias about who goes where. The Soul Eater section is still open am I correct? Then why send an Anti-Bronie, Soul Eater fan to a place where he feels most uncomfortable?"

There was silence for a minute or two. Then, a digital face of what looked like to be Soren appeared. "We did it because we had no other choice." The blue holographic matched the seriousness in Soren's face. "You were recommended by the leader on that realm."

_Princess Celestia? Or Princess Luna? _Soul thought to himself. He looked down and closed his eyes. "Even so, why didn't you decline th-"

"It's because we had no choice, Guardian!" A cracking voice came from around the room. A holographic of Mephiles the Dark from Sonic 06. "You had no other choice!"

"Calm down." Said a calm female voice, as a holograph of infested Kerrigan from Star Craft 2 appeared. "He was just asking a question.

"Or he can be starting a riot on the realm!" Said a manly voice, as a holograph of Kratos from God of War appeared. "We know that the Anti's and the Bronies can't be trusted.:

"Or he was just seeking salvation." Said a wise old man voice, as the holograph of Gandalf the white appeared. "The boy is still young. He needs time."

_Is it just me, or does these five never seem to get anything done?_Soul thought to himself. He sighed, and pressed his hand against his forehead. "Look can we just get to the point and tell me what to do, so I can get over and get this Guardian thing over? I'm stuck there for a while, and I want to make the best of it."

All five of the elder guardians looked directly at Soul. Each one had a focusing glare on him.

Soren broke the silent spell. "Look, we need to tell you the rules first."

Soul looked puzzled. "Rules? I thought we just watch over the realm and keep anything from getting in or out of it, correct?"

Memphiles shook his head. "You fool!" he shouted, "You have to keep hackers, viruses and trolls out!"

_Viruses? Never heard that before._Soul thought. "OK, so just keep Hackers, viruses, blah blah, out and keep all the main characters in right? Seems easy enough."

Kerrigan rose up. "You have special rules about your place. The last Guardian already told the realm there about the web world, and how they only existence in a realm."

_Great, they now know that they aren't the only ones there now._Soul looked at the group. "Have any of them tried to break out of there?"

"One in particular." Gandalf said. "She claims to be the fastest pony in all the pony realm."

_Rainbow Dash. Great... This day keeps getting better and better. _"What about Twilight, has sh-"

"Tried breaking through as well?" Soren said swiftly. "Well yes, she has tried, but she has failed."

_OK so that's good for now. What else to think..._Soul pondered for a minute about the question on his brain.

"To keep it simple:" Kratos began, "You need to protect the realm of the ponies. Also, you can't kill anyone there that is indeed important to the story line. Not even Discord."

_Splendid, I can't kill anyone that even bugs the crap out of me._Soul thought angrily.

"Also," Kerrigan pitched in, "If there is a hacker or a virus on the realm, you will be notified imminently via, home base or dashboard on your arm. We will also strip you of all programs on your arm and give you the basic Guardian tools that are required to survive against hackers and viruses."

_So I can't play Steam games on the job or something? __Great, there goes my time killer._Soul thought. His face was more serious than angry at the moment.

"One more thing, if you are defeated while you are a Guardian, your life will end. Permanently." Soren concluded.

_OK, recap here. I can't kill anyone who isn't a hacker or a virus and if I die,, I die forever. Fantastic, comment suicide when I get there maybe._Soul thought sarcastically.

"Is there anything you would like to add Soul?" Soren asked.

Soul sat there for a moment, thinking about what he should ask. "What if, for-say, I don't like their feral forms. I like them better in anthropomorphic form, that way, it would cause less stress for me, while keeping in similar forms that they are used to. Sort of." Soul debated.

All five of the guardians looked at each other, and nodded their heads. "We will allow this, only because you are an Anti-Brony Soul. You can switch between the anthropomorphic and feral forms now on your dash board, once you leave." Soren spoke.

Soul nodded his head and waited for further instructions. _Man, I just want to get this over. Nothing pisses me off like the fact that I'm going to worst place for me in the web, and I have to protect it._

Soul was surrounded by a pod after he thought that. It was designed to be a drop pod of some kind. It sealed Soul in, and jettison him out of the black area. The gravity inside was normal. He was just standing there, waiting for the drop pod to land. It was small, for it was only made for one time use for Guardians.

Outside the small window he had, Soul could see different realms of the web rushing by him. He couldn't make out any of them, for they all looked like a blur to him. He sighed, and focused his attention that the fact he was going to his literal hell.

After five minutes, the pod started to slow down. He was in the space of the realm of My Little Pony. He has only heard about the first season, and only followed the major villains. Other than that, he was absolutely blind about the series. He sighed again, and watch space fly towards him.

He thought it was gonna be a smooth ride down all the way to the surface of Equestria, but all the changed when he hit a small field of red light on his drop pod. Hitting that sent red lighting throughout the pod, shocking Soul with unknown energy. The pod was tumbling in space as well.

He was then hit with a blue space cloud, which sent blue lighting throughout the pod. Soul was hit with more unknown energy and it sent his pod into pieces. He was now tumbling through the outer most part of Equestria at super sonic speeds. He was catching fire going down the surface.

He wasn't afraid of the fire or landing. He trained himself to withstand that amount of heat and shock of the Earth. He could be on fire, by the sun and still wouldn't feel a thing. Plus, his newborn Multiverse powers kicked in when he reached the My little Pony realm, so that made him immune to Planetary effects.

The only thing that worried him was that whoever was around Soul when he hit the planet, they are in for a nasty surprise.

_Soul: Stick around, the final part of this chapter will be up in a bit._

**_Twilight Sparkle Perspective_**

* * *

Twilight: OK, now back to the finale of this chapter.

Twilight was maintaining her books at her library as her usual self, using the magic on her horn to file through books as well. _OK, now which book is it that redeems us from which realm that we live in?_Twilight thought to herself. She would call Spike to come and help her with finding the books, but he has grown up on his own and moved out.

Spike had grown in the last three years. Even though he was still technically a teen, he had grown wings and started to fly around Equestria. He still lives with Twilight, but isn't keen on riding on her back anymore. Also, he still has to deliver mail to Twilight when he gets anything.

_Oh, I wish Spike was here helping me._Twilight thought to herself again. Just then, Spike walked through the door of the library. "Spike! There you are! I was ju-" Twilight began.

"No time Twilight," He interrupted. He sounded older than his usual self. He was holding a letter with the royal seal. "This letter came from the Princess. It looks very important."

"Huh?" Twilight puzzled. "Let me see that." Twilight used her magic to grab the note from Spike's hand and she began to read it out loud.

_"Dear Faithful Student,_

_I would like to inform you that the new Guardian of our realm is gonna be landing nearby Ponyville at any minute. I believe that he will be landing near the edge of Everfree forest. I'm sure that one of your friends can point out where he might be landing just by the sky._

_Yours truly,  
__Princess Celestia"_

Twilight imminently jumped up and down with excitement. "Oh boy! Another Guardian that's outside our realm! I wonder whats he gonna be like? Is he gonna be another pony just like the last Guardian?" Twilight cheered while grabbing her things for a trip. "Spike you ready to go?"

Spike shook his head. "Nah, I'm gonna sit this one out Twilight. You go find Fluttershy by her cottage. She would probably tell you were its at. I'll go get the others. Tell them to meet you there." He ran out the door and flew upward. "Catch you later Twilight!" He yelled in the distance.

_That takes care of all the other ponies for me._ Twilight thought. She put all the things she needed to her backpack that she usually keeps her scrolls at. _Alright, time to go._Twilight walked out the door and started to trot down to Fluttershy's cottage. It usually takes her about ten minutes to get there.

She arrived, and Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash were already there. _Boy, Spike sure is fast now._Twilight thought to herself. She smiled to the group. "Where's Fluttershy?" She asked.

"She's inside, still." Applejack said with a smile. "Spike told me that you got a letter from the Princess? What did it say?"

"It said that we're gonna meet him somewhere in the outskirts of the Evergreen forest." Twilight replied.

"Ha! I bet that I'm way faster than him at breaking the realm barrier!" Dash chanted. "I bet he's a slowpoke as well."

"Ireallyreallyhopethathelikes partyasmuchasIdo!" Pinkie rambled. "Ican'twaittothrowhimapartywhenhea rrives!It'sgonnabesuperdupe-"

"Darling," Rarity interrupted. "Can you try calming down for once? Anyway, I hope that he's a civilized colt with a sensible taste in design."

"I'm ready..." Fluttershy whispered behind Applejack. She was carrying what looked like to be a flower pouch. "Lets go to the site where he is gonna land... I can see the meteor from here..."

Twilight looked up. There was a rather large white ball of light heading towards them. "Alright Fluttershy, lead on."

"OK..." She whispered again. She trotted towards the forest. The rest either trotted with, flew, or hopped with her to the spot that the Guardian was supposed to land. They arrived at the spot. "I think this is where he's gonna land..."

"Alright, so we just sit here and wait then?" Twilight suggested.

"I can't wait and see what this guy is made of!" Dash exclaimed. "I want to see how fast he is! Knowing my luck, he's just gonna be slower than me."

"Well... I hope that he's nice and kind, and has a big heart to anima-" Fluttershy began, until a large crash happened right in front of her. She quickly fled right behind the herd. The falling object sent the world shaking.

"What in tarnation was that?" Applejack yelled.

Around ten feet in diameter, there lied a crater with an object in the middle. "What in the worl-" Twilight begun.

A huge white flash exploded and Twilight went blind.

**_Soul Perspective_**

* * *

Landing was painful, as suspected, but he had to act quick for the transformation. The mane 6 were already at his location. For what ever reason that they were given a heads up is beyond him, but he pulled a little console out of his right arm. He quickly typed in "Transformations".

He quickly hit entered, and the world around him went white. He just created a void for him to mold into his own personal image. What he thinks that the realm would look like. But he had no time for crafting a new realm. So he quickly put in "Anthropomorphic Transformation."

The world slowly resided, but all the mane 6 has changed. What appeared to be Twilight Sparkle, she was wearing brown pants, a purple shirt, same color as her coat. She was also wearing tennis shoes of some kind. They were blue Converse and they were neatly polished.

Applejack was wearing a plaid long-sleeved shirt. It was Orange with blue stripes. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. She had blue jeans by Wrangler on that looked like they fit comforting. She was wearing cowboy boots of course, and her hat was still intact.

Pinkie pie was wearing a pink V-neck T-shirt that said, "Party On!" in the middle of it. Since it was a V neck, it was deep and showed some cleavage. She had short spandex on her that only covered half of her upper leg. She had pink running shoes on as well.

Dash had a jacket with a lighting bold on the back of it. There were slits for her wings to go through. She had a black T-shirt on underneath the jacket. She was wearing a belt and some torn jeans. She looked like she had the latest running shoes on.

Rarity was wearing a purple tank top with pink arm socks. She also had white pants and some high heels. She also looked like she had one ear ring on her left ear that was a gold hoop.

Fluttershy was wearing a green sweater. She had blue jeans and some tennis shoes on. She dressed like she was covering herself up or something.

_Alright, that looks good for now._Soul thought, as the five second transformation wore off. He walked out of the crater and onto the landscape. He wasn't surprised to see six ponies puzzled at what just happened.

"Why do I look like this?" Twilight said.

"What are these things on my body?" Dash said.

"Um... why are these so weird..." Fluttershy whispered.

"I swear, this isn't my style of clothing I would be wearing now. I would think a dress would be more fitting for my taste." Rarity whinned.

"I don't mind this at all, but it doesn't suite apple plucking." Applejack stated.

"Letshaveapartywiththeguardia n!" Pinkie said lighting fast.

_God, thou aren't in heaven. Strike me down, for I am in hell._Soul thought. He coughed a bit to get all the ponies attention. He didn't smile, nor did he moved a muscle.

Twilight broke the silence, "Um, who are you suppose to be? I never seen a creature like you around in Ponyville." She question.

Soul frowned, and showed his teeth. "Who the hell do you think I am?" He spat. "I am Soul Eater 676, and I am the Ponies Guardian." He pointed his finger at the herd. "Question me, and you will face my wrath."

The whole herd just stood there, looking at him with a blank face, that was until Rainbow dash started laughing. "You are supposed to be the Guardian of us? Hahahaha! You looked so pathetic. Hahahaha! All dressed up with your suit and tie and everything!" She started rolling on the floor laughing.

Soul was angry. "How dare you mock me." His teeth were clearly shown now. "How about a demonstration," He lifted his arm straight up into air, where a white ball of light was formed. "Like blowing up this planet, along with this realm!"

_Twilight: OK, so it seems that we have met the Guardian of our Realm. He threatened to blow up the planet but then stopped. He then questioned if we doubt that he was the true Guardian. Pinkie Pie said that she would show Soul, I think, a "Fun time". Knowing her, she is gonna blast him with a Mega Party Cannon that she makes out of nowhere._

_To make things worst, a big guy by the name of Broly starts to terrorizing all of Ponyville. We all rush to help out the ponies, but then Soul arrives and says "Leave it to me."_

Next time! The mane 6 vs Soul! Will Broly destroy us all?


	2. Chapter 2

_I shouldn't be updating these at 11:00 P.M. my time. No one will ever see it then. *Yawn* where were we?_

The following is a fanbase story. My Little Pony, Soul Eater, and other events are owned by their respected companies. Please support the official release's.

**Soul**** Perspective**

Soul could keep holding that ball of white light all day. It didn't have enough power to even destroy a tree, let alone the entire realm, but just seeing the shear terror on all of the ponies, fully transformed, gave him a little laugh inside.

Dash was still on the ground, but she wasn't laughing when she heard that he was gonna blow up the planet and the realm. Twilight was holding her breath in and cupping her hands around her mouth. Fluttershy was behind Applejack in the fetal position. Rarity was motionless, and Applejack just closed her eyes real tight.

_OK, fun time is over. _Soul let the light ball dispersed. He could hear the relax sigh of five ponies happen at once. He briefly looked around the group. _Where is-_

He was then hit in the head with a small confetti ball, that was going about 90 MPH. It knocked him forward a bit, but it didn't knock him to the ground. It lost hits round shape when it hit his head, and flew around into million pieces. _Damnit, didn't see that one coming._He thought as he rubbed the back of his head.

He turned around to see Pinkie Pie with a small little cannon by her knees. She was holding three more confetti balls. "Wanna try pranking us again?" She asked smoothly.

"Pranking?" He puzzled. "Oh you mean the light ball thing. Tell you what, Dash laughing at me was rude, so I think I had a certain right to do something like as such."

"What?!" Dash yelled from the ground. She flew up so that her's and Soul's face were only centimeter's apart. "For your information, whitey, you're the one who crashed right in front of us and turned us into... This!" She gestured to her whole body.

"Actually I had permission to do that." Soul replied.

"From who exactly? Princess Celestia?" Dash questioned.

"None of your concern. I deal with powers that are far beyond your comprehension." Soul spat back.

"Powers beyond our comprehension? Please. If I were you I would be saving up your own business and tell us wh-" At that moment she disappeared from sight. During her rant, Soul quickly put a code into his console that sent Dash home, and return to the exact same spot five seconds later. He didn't even look down.

There were a slight gasp from the other five as soon as she disappeared. Five seconds later, she came back. "What the heck was that?" She questioned.

"Powers, far beyond your comprehension." Soul replied. "Now if you excuse me, I have something's that I must check before continuing."

"_Sonic Adventure 2:Battle 'Shut up Faker!' Shadow vs Sonic music starts and loops. Link if lost: watch?v=3xNeULXMhxQ"_

"Now hold on there a minute Mr. white hair!" Pinkie said point towards Soul. "You aren't going anywhere till I show you what it means to party!"

"She's not thinking..." Twilight started.

"Lets see what you got! Party Cannon! GO!" Pinkie said, as two more confetti balls fired at Soul. He quickly dodged both of them, while still turning towards Pinkie Pie. The balls exploded behind Soul by some trees.

He had his eyes closed. "Please try harde-" He opened them to see about ten more little cannons pointing at him. "How the hell..."

"Something beyond your comprehension whitey!" Pinkie exclaimed. All ten of them fired two more shoots each. Soul was on his guard dodging every single one of them. _How did she do that right under my nose in the first place?_He thought dodging all of the balls.

Twenty balls had been shot. Only two of them hit Soul. They didn't bruise him or anything, but they were still hard enough to make him feel some pain. "OK, play time is ove-" He started, but he couldn't see any of the cannons, or Pinkie anywhere. He turned around quickly again, to see her riding a giant cannon that was three times bigger than him.

"Mega party cannon! Go!" She exclaimed again, and the cannon shot a fifty foot confetti ball directly at Soul. The recoil was strong enough to push Pinkie off the cannon. She flew off screaming in delight that the cannon was fired.

Soul had enough. "Time to end this, so called pathetic attack." He held out two fingers, and a laser came out and sliced the oncoming ball in half, the confetti flew off into different directions. He then shot a energy ball at the jumbo cannon which exploded on contact. It would've finished the job for any normal opponent.

Pinkie came over to Soul's right and punched him in the face. He didn't even flinch. "Please, try harder." He said, grabbing her arm that punched him in the face. He then flung Pinkie Pie's entire body across the crater, to a near by tree. The impact would've broken a spine, that's if Soul meant to actually kill her.

"Oww" She mourned. Soul walked over to her location. Soul didn't even bother to see where the other five have gone off too. He was only concentrated to "teach" Pinkie a lesson about his power.

He knelt down to where she was laying down. "How about that party now?" He sneered. "I'm not a big fan of parties. Just to let you know."

_Music Fades out._

"What?" She questioned, still clearly in pain. "How do you not like parties? Parties are what bring everypony together!"

He stood back up. "I don't like other people." He said confidently. "Other people usually bore me, unless they're close friends of mine."

"But how do they know you if you don't like other ponies?" Pinkie said.

Soul flashed his fangs. "First of all, not everyone is a pony. So putting 'pony' into plural context won't work around me. Second, they know me for what I've done. Which I won't share with you." Soul has a record for ending fights between the Anti's and the regular Bronies. He never starts a fight between them.

"Well darling," Rarity said, stumbling over to where Soul was. "I don't see how your kind even likes walking like this. It's way to undreadfully comfortable. Mind if I ask why you changed us to this form in the first place?"

Soul moved his eyes towards Rarity, not his head. "I did that so I don't go berserk and regret what I'm gonna do to everyon-pony on this realm." He turned his whole body towards Rarity. "Image what I did to Pinkie Pie right? Image that but the whole realm, and she doesn't survive."

Soul heard the gasp of four ponies around him. They should know that the Guardian's were at multiverse power. For Soul to rip the realm apart like that would be unwillingly easy.

"So..." Twilight broke the silence. "What's your name again? I heard you shout it when you where 'pretending' to threaten to blow up the realm."

Soul sighed. He hated introducing himself. "If you must know, I'm Soul Eater 676. That is my screen name and that's what I've been born with. Most people just call me Soul, for my whole name is a mouth full." He sat down for a bit. That energy attack was Solar power, but it took a lot out of him to fire that laser beam.

"I'm guessing that you already know our names then right?" Applejack questioned.

"Yes, I do know your names, sad to say." Soul sighed.

"'Sad to say'? Didn't you say that you hate introductions?" Pinkie said, standing up.

"It's amazing that you can even stand up after I punted you halfway across the forest." Soul said. "But yes, I don't like introductions, but according to regulations, you have to show me around the main area that your sh- where you guys live." He corrected himself. These guys don't know that they're just a bunch of fictional characters in a made up TV show.

"But before we go..." Rainbow Dash said. She flipped herself upside down to meet Soul's face. "How fast can you go on foot?"

"Faster than you can process a thought." He said.

She fell down and started laughing on the floor again. "Your jokes crack me up Soul! You're just to funny."

"Who says I joke. Nothing's a joke, it's serious business." Soul replied as he stood up. Everyone huddle around me. I'll take you back to Ponyville."

"OK Mr.I-Can-Do-Instant-Speed, lets see how fast you ca-" Dash never finished that sentence in time. Soul and the mane 6 were transported to Ponyville in a matter of a millisecond. They were at the town square of of Ponyville.

Dash's mouth dropped to the floor. At the same time, Soul fell to the floor. _I got to keep remembering that doing stuff like that drains my energy fast. _Soul thought to himself. He staggered his way back up to his feet. He felt like falling again.

"So what kind of magic is that Soul?" Twilight questioned.

He gritted his teeth. "First of all, it's called energy. Second, there is no such thing as magic." Soul spat.

She stood there for a minute, blanked face, Rarity as well. "I don't get it." She replied.

Soul facepalmed himself. "You're hopeless." He said. He removed his hand from his face. "So since I don't have a map, can you show me around at least?" He took a par of black sunglasses out. They were triangular, and they are pointed at the ends. The ends come up to his eyebrows.

"That looks SO COOL!" Dash shouted, coming back up from the floor. "Do you have another pair? ohpleaseohpleaseohplease?" She had the cutest, begging face Soul has ever seen.

He shook his head. "First you doubt that I'm the guardian, challenge me to a race that you can't win, mock my suit, and call me names, and you want a pair of these glasses from me? In your dreams. These glasses were given to me far cooler than you can ever be, since I know you're into that sort of thing."

Dash pouted. "Didn't want them anyway." She grumbled.

"Heard that." Soul replied.

"Why yo-"

"Hey! Both of you need to calm your horses/guardians down." Applejack stood in between them. "I believe that we have to show you around right, Mr. Eater?"

"Soul is just fine, and yes." Soul replied. "I would think that a good tour would do. Even though I could just fly."

"I hate to intrude." Twilight said, behind Soul, "But you don't see to have wings. So you can't fly correct?"

"Wings are useless to me. I've learn a trick in one of the other realms that allow me to fly, without using any wings." Soul spat.

"Yeah ri-" Dash started before the last time that Soul upstaged her.

Soul focus his energy to his feet. He let them escape so that his energy had power to propel himself skyward. He shot about fifty feet in the air, before his energy stabilized and let him more control. He did a quick dash around Ponyville and made it back to the mane 6 in about five seconds.

"OK, so I know where everything is, and I guess I'll be heading to Canterlot then." Soul said.

"Wait you're going to Canterlot?" Rarity said.

"Yes I am. I have some important business to attend to. I need a question answered by one of the two princesses." Soul replied.

Spike flew from out of nowhere and landed right next to Twilight and Rarity. "I hope this isn't the Guardian we've been assigned. He dresses funny." He said.

At first glance, Teen spike in feral and anthropomorphic form are not different. He was wearing a green shirt, with a black leather jacket. He had normal sunglasses, resting peacefully upon his head. He had some lose blue jeans on with a pocket chain on very expensive looking tennis shoes. Guess you can say he looked kinda "thugess".

"Sad to say I am." Soul spat, "Look can I just be on my way to Canterlot and be on my way to my hideout. The sooner I get away the better it will be for all of us. Right now I ju-"

Soul was interrupted by a huge blast coming from the windmill. He gritted his teeth. _Perfect..._

_Pinkie Pie: Hey where are you going? Stick around for some more Soul Ethics!_

Rainbow Dash: Ha! Found you! Back to Soul Ethics.

Soul didn't know where the shot came from, but it had burn marks on the inside going in. It was hit by an outside source. "Everyone get back! We don't know what we're dealing with here!"

"Umm... Soul?" Twilight started, "Couldn't be just somepony's magic going off at the wrong time and place?"

It zinged to Soul's mind. _No, this is almost to perfect. Me leaving at the right time and place. I know that hacker must have followed me here._Soul thought. "This isn't the time for assumptions! C'mon, follow me!"

He started running his normal speed, but the mane 6 were slowly running behind him. _They're not use to human shape bodies yet._He continued towards the windmill to find another, muscular human at the bottom of the windmill.

_"Pantera 10's"_ _playing in the background._

Soul knows that body figure anywhere. The sight of him reminded him the essence of fear itself in a devil form. It was a hacker who's persona was Broly, the Legendary Super Sayian. He was in his LSSJ form, and was laughing like a maniac. "Where is the next Guardian! It has been a year, and I've been waiting patiently!" He shouted.

The mane 6 finally caught up to Soul,, and were standing behind him. All of them gasp as soon as they it was a Hacker Broly, they all gasped. "That's the last guy who killed JasonShine!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

_JasonShine? Massive bronie alert there._Soul thought. "Please." He said taking of his glasses, and putting them back into his coat pocket. "He doesn't look so tough."

"Huh?" Broly said, turning around his whole body towards Soul and the mane. "Hahahaha! Looks like they've sent a Soul Eater fan this time! To make things better, he's an important one as well! 676 am I correct?"

"Why yes you are, my stupid hacking friend." Soul spat back at him. His eyes were boiling with the intense longing for battle.

Broly started laughing again. "HAHAHA! Stupid? I think not! For I have hacked into this realm, and defeated the last guardian here! You're next on my erase list 676, and you will not find your death pleasing."

Soul yawned. "Seriously, you're not an A rank hacker. You're most likely a D ranked hacker for the fact you'e not sneaky at all."

Hackers have ranks ranging from five star to E ranked. The harder it is for people to detect you, the easier it was for you to cause trouble in a realm. The insult Soul spat out, made the Broly Hacker mad. "That's it Guardian! Your time is up!" He lifted his hand to create a black ball of energy. "Take this! _NPC stun!"_

The black ball was the fastest thing Soul saw in his life. It hit him, and left his whole body, except his head motion less. "What the hell?" Soul said, as his body was propelled back 10 feet, behind the mane.

"HAHAHA! What's wrong Soul Eater? Not used to being stunned by the hack? To bad, for it only last's two minutes, but I think that's more than enough to finish you off!" Broly chanted.

_"Pantera 10's" stops.  
"Spectrum: Rainbow Dashes theme" Plays in background (Link if lost: watch?v=b7RVSbhffl0)_

"Ha! I remember you last time big man!" Rainbow Dash said from the top of the burning windmill. "You're not cooler than me! No one is ever gonna be the best around here, except me! I can do Sonic Rainbooms in my sleep!"

Broly groaned. "You're arrogance is really starting to piss me off Dash!"

"Umm... Soul, what does 'piss' mean?" Fluttershy whispered to Soul.

"Does it look like I'm in any position to explain things here?' Soul snared. "I'M A RAGDOLL ON THE FLOOR!"

Dash was laughing on top of the windmill. "Who needs a guardian when you got me? I'm the best around here, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" She flew up, and went full tilt into Broly.

Broly was staggered back about a couple feet, but Dash went even farther from the recoil. "HAHAHA! You're going half to do better than that to stop me Dashie!" Broly chanted.

"Dashie?" Dash said startled. "Why yo-"

Dash was hit in the face by Broly's fist. "Funny, I thought looking like humans would make you guys stronger. Guess I was wrong!" He said, knocking Dash five feet from where she was standing.

Dash laid on the floor, knocked out by the shear force of the punch. "Dash!" Spike shouted, when he rushed in, to face Broly.

Spike was getting ready to punch, when Broly caught his hand before it hit him in the face. "Whats wrong dragon?" Broly said, bending Spike's arm the other way. "Burned your top off?"

_Great, not only does he do puns, but he makes bad ones. _Soul thought to himself, still can't move his body.

There was a large snap and Spike shouted in pain. Broly must have broke his arm. "You're so weak and pathetic that it makes me laugh! HAHAHAHA!" He threw Spike so far, that he hit a nearby house.

Spike was knocked out by the impact. Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity stood there in complete shock. Soul was still unable to move, and Broly was standing there laughing.

Fluttershy got angry. "Ho-"

_"Spectrum: Rainbow Dash's theme" fades out  
"Tails Vs Eggman 2" Plays and loops_

"How dar-" Fluttershy's eyes got narrower and narrower. Her teeth were clinched.

"This isn't good." Twilight said.

"Fluttershy is about to blow." Applejack said.

_I wish I can move my body right now and one punch that hacker._Soul thought.

Fluttershy exploded with anger. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Soul could sense the violent aura around her. She was insanely mad.

"YOU DO NOT HURT MY FRIENDS!" Fluttershy said, when she went almost light speed and headbutted Broly in the chest. The force was so powerful that it made Broly cough up a little blood from his mouth.

Fluttershy did a series of punches and kicks on Broly. She was going so fast that Soul couldn't comprehend what was going on. Fluttershy stopped for a minute. "_PAIN SPLITTER!" _she shouted, as she double kicked Broly halfway towards the sky.

No one saw Broly in the sky. That was until he came down screaming and grabbed Fluttershy by the head. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!' He shouted, as he pummeled Fluttershy to the planet. The floor cracked around the impact where Fluttershy landed.

Soul could feel all of his movement to regain in his whole body. He jumped to his feet and quickly dashed towards where Broly was. He punched Broly skyward. _I bet he didn't see that one coming._Soul thought as he propelled himself skyward to start beating up Broly.

Broly dodged some of the punches and kicks that Soul threw. This went on for about three minutes before Broly grabbed Soul by the leg and tossed him across the sky. He charged up his energy, "_Eraser Cannon!" _Broly said as a green ball of light flew towards Soul.

Soul saw the ball of energy coming and quickly dodged it. The ball of light fell to the surface and exploded. It destroyed some few trees that were near there. _Great, I can't dodge, or else he's gonna destroy the Realm._

Soul had to think of something. He was too tired for any of his energy attacks, and his melee attacks won't work. _Maybe if I had a sword I can beat him._

As soon as Soul thought that, a red glowing light circled around his head. He never saw that before, but he knew that he can trust this energy. _This must be the energy that hit my pod on the way down to this realm._Soul thought to himself, as he reached out and grabbed it.

Red energy flowed through his arm. He could feel the power this energy possessed. He thought about a 50' in. blade katana to form in his right hand. Sure enough, he had a 50 in. blade katana in his right hand. _That's what I"m talking about._It was all black with red lighting energy sparking out of it.

Perfect for Soul's personality.

"What in the world..." Broly said, as Soul rushed towards Broly.

Soul spent many years training with a katana back in the web. He was a master swordsmen. This red energy had the power to create weapons with a single thought. Soul slashed up and down; side to side at lighting fast speeds.

Broly started getting cuts on his face, chest and arms. Soul kicked him back far enough to send him flying. His right arm was making a noise. "_Anti-Hack available." _his console on his right arm said.

Hackers can be only defeated by the same attack that can only be used in there realm. Since Broly was from the DBZ realm, Soul only thought it would be fitting for Broly to be killed by the most famous attack

Soul went into horse stance, and put his hands behind his right hip. "KA-ME"

Broly tried slowing down. "No! This can't be it!"

"HA-ME" A blue energy ball was forming at Soul's hands.

Broly couldn't slow down or turn. "NO!"

"HA!" Soul yelled, releasing all the energy from his attack.

The attack engulfed Broly into a ball of energy. Soul could hear his screams coming from his death. Soul stood there in the same position until the technique was done. His sword disappeared before the attack and there was nothing there except a pile of smoke from where Broly was.

Soul knew that he won.

_Song ends._

_Spike: Hey stick around! The final part will be up in a bit._

_Soul: Such a long time. Back to the finale._

Soul landed softly on the ground after his battle with Broly. He can feel the change in the wind after the battle, like a soothing peaceful moment of silence. No person should have their account destroyed, not even a hacker. The results end up sending you to the real world and live on a boring life.

He landed northwest of the watch tower inside a little forest. His final energy attack must have eradicate Broly. The fight took more energy out of him than it realized, for he couldn't maintain flight anymore. So, Soul just walk back towards the windmill to see the damage done to the town.

He got back in about five minutes. Spike had a broken arm, but looked OK. Fluttershy was dazed and confused. No severe damage to her. Rainbow Dash was boasting her awesome strength to the other ponies who missed the fight. Confidence damage only.

Soul sighed and reached into his pocket to grab his glasses. He put them on and walked back towards the mane 6.

They greeted him with enthusiasm. "Soul! That was amazing! What kind of magic did you use to generate that sword and that magic blast!" Twilight said, giddy with excitement.

"First of all, ENERGY! It's called ENERGY! Not MAGIC!" He drilled into her head. "'Second, I don't know how I got the sword, but the Kamehameha was from my anti hack console." He puzzled about the sword factor. He tried to concentrate again about a sword to see if the red light would appear.

Sure enough, the red light appeared again hovering around Soul's head and body. _OK, now what about pistols? 45. Magnums. _As soon as he thought that, three more red lights appeared from nowhere. They were group into twos, but Soul tried grabbing each one individuality

The lights recoiled from his touch and didn't offer him any weapon. So he tried grabbing two of them at the same time. The lights responded by generating red and black pistols. 45. Magnum's just like Soul wanted. "I think I'll call this power the 'Power of the Destruction', or DEST for short."

"Well I have a new magic to put into the library now." Twlight giggled as she turned to head towards the library.

"HEY! I TOLD YOU THREE TIMES ALREADY! ITS CALLED 'ENERGY'! NOT DUMB 'MAGIC'!" Soul yelled across the field.

Twilight just turned and waved at Soul. "See you around Soul! Shouldn't you be heading to Canterlot?"

Soul just realized that he needed to be heading to Canterlot right away for some very important business.

**_Twilight's Letter to Celestia:_**  
_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I've learned about the identity of our new guardian of our realm. His name is Soul Eater 676. He never smiles and he seems to hate everything we do. He said that he was recommended for being the guardian of our realm. Was it you Princess? Or was it Luna or another outside source?_

_Anyway, the guy who killed JasonShine came back again to confront Soul and Soul used this strange magic, that he calls energy, to defeat him. The Power of Destruction is what he called it or DEST for sure. I've decided to postpone my research of friendship an study more into this Soul character. Why does he hate us? And what have we've done to anger him so easily?_

_I've sure you've notice that he "changed" us into different forms by now. He says he's on his way to Canterlot to see you in person. I'm sure you can straighten him out better than we can._

_Your Faithful Student,_  
_Twilight Sparkle_

**_Soul's__Perspective:_**

Soul had a decent meal before he hit the road for Canterlot. He wanted to walk there. Not to fly there or teleport there, for that drains his energy. He stepped out the borders of Ponyville when he heard heavy breathing coming from behind him. Pinkie Pie sprinted all the way over from the bakery and to the border of the town.

"For the last time Pinkie, I don't want another muffin." Soul said, "I'm already full form the last ten that you gave me."

She was panting. "Isn't... this... the... time... where... the... opening... should... be... introduced...?"

"What in the world are yo-"

**_Intro__ start_**

_"All I want" By the Offspring_

Okay  
YA YA YA YA YA

Soul falling through a storm of clouds. Almost hitting the earth, he breaks free and flies off towards the sky.

_Day after day your home life's a wreck  
The powers that be just breathe down your neck_

Soul standing on a cliff showing different position's on him. He was wearing his glasses.

_You get no respect, you get no relief  
You gotta speak up and yell out your piece_

Soul doing various jobs for different ponies around Ponyville. Then collapses around "out"

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot  
I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul getting ready to jump off a cliff. He closes his eyes and jumps off the cliff. Doing somersaults and breaking free and flying towards the sky.

_YA YA YA YA YA_

Rainbow Dash coming from out of nowhere with an evil grin on her face. Soul looks at her and Soul's white flight stream and Dash's Rainbow flight stream bash into each other.

_How many times is it gonna take  
Till someone around you hears what you _say

Dash crashes to the ground and Soul lands in Ponyville and is surrounded by the mane 6.

_You've tried being cool, you feel like a lie  
You've played by their rules, now it's their turn to try  
_  
It shows Fluttershy watering flowers, Rarity cutting somepony's hair, Twilight reading a book, Applejack on the farm, Pinkie Pie starting a party and Rainbow dash stealing Soul's glasses. Soul then back hands her as the glasses flew off and landed on his face.

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot  
I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul fighting Broly with his sword. Twilight on the left, Rarity on the right are both elbowing a shadow figure. Pinkie Pie and Applejack fighting shadow figures with punches, kicks, and cannons. Soul getting ready to use the Kamehameha and fired it a Broly.

_I said it before  
__I'll say it again  
If you could just listen  
Then it might make sense_

Kamina's face flashes on the right smiling. Blackstar's face smiling on the left. A red beam comes and hits Soul right in the middle of Ponyville. He used an energy beam to push it away. Soul's face is furious.

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot  
I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul starts to fight Ultimate Gohan with unrelenting power. They both fall back and do lighting fast punches and kicks at break neck speed. They come back for both of them to use the Kamehameha against each other.

Soul and the 6 had their own pair of Kamina's kneeling down over a cliff. Rainbow Dash flying above him. Fluttershy curled up right next to him. Applejack standing tall to the right. Twilight looking at the direction that Soul is looking. Rarity holding her glasses Pinkie Pie back turned away from the audience.

_YA YA YA YA YA_

The symbol and title of "Soul Ethics" appears midscreen.

**_End intro_**

_Soul: After that fight with Broly, I've decided to go to Canterlot to get some answers done. But before I got there, Rainbow Dash challenged me to a race. I never back down from any challenge before so why start now. That is, until this Virus came out of nowhere and attacked both me and Dash._

_Next time: Race to Canterlot! Soul's the right call?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time I published my Chapter 2 I have the intro song with it. It will now appear in the begging of every chapter. I'm now currently working on ending song for each and every chapter. NOTE: The next chapter summary will be AFTER the ending song._

I do not own anything. All rights go to their parent companys.

**_Intro__ start_**

_"All I want" By the Offspring_

_Okay_  
_YA YA YA YA YA_

Soul falling through a storm of clouds. Almost hitting the earth, he breaks free and flies off towards the sky.

_Day after day your home life's a wreck  
The powers that be just breathe down your neck_

Soul standing on a cliff showing different position's on him. He was wearing his glasses.

_You get no respect, you get no relief  
You gotta speak up and yell out your piece_

Soul doing various jobs for different ponies around Ponyville. Then collapses around "out"

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul getting ready to jump off a cliff. He closes his eyes and jumps off the cliff. Doing somersaults and breaking free and flying towards the sky.

_YA YA YA YA YA_

Rainbow Dash coming from out of nowhere with an evil grin on her face. Soul looks at her and Soul's white flight stream and Dash's Rainbow flight stream bash into each other.

_How many times is it gonna take  
Till someone around you hears what you _say

Dash crashes to the ground and Soul lands in Ponyville and is surrounded by the mane 6.

_You've tried being cool, you feel like a lie  
You've played by their rules, now it's their turn to try _

It shows Fluttershy watering flowers, Rarity cutting somepony's hair, Twilight reading a book, Applejack on the farm, Pinkie Pie starting a party and Rainbow dash stealing Soul's glasses. Soul then back hands her as the glasses flew off and landed on his face.

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul fighting Broly with his sword. Twilight on the left, Rarity on the right are both elbowing a shadow figure. Pinkie Pie and Applejack fighting shadow figures with punches, kicks, and cannons. Soul getting ready to use the Kamehameha and fired it a Broly.

_I said it before  
__I'll say it again  
If you could just listen  
Then it might make sense_

Kamina's face flashes on the right smiling. Blackstar's face smiling on the left. A red beam comes and hits Soul right in the middle of Ponyville. He used an energy beam to push it away. Soul's face is furouis.

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul starts to fight Ultimate Gohan with unrelenting power. They both fall back and do lighting fast punches and kicks at break neck speed. They come back for both of them to use the Kamehameha against each other.

Soul and the 6 had their own pair of Kamina's glasses, kneeling down over a cliff. Rainbow Dash flying above him. Fluttershy curled up right next to him. Applejack standing tall to the right. Twilight looking at the direction that Soul is looking. Rarity holding her glasses Pinkie Pie back turned away from the audience.

_YA YA YA YA YA_

The symbol and title of "Soul Ethics" appears midscreen.

**_End intro_**

Chapter 3: Race to Canterlot! Soul's the right call?

**_Soul's personal__ Journal & perspective:_**

_"So Scandalous" Soul Eater OST plays in the background._

_Introducing Soul_  
_He ain't a junkie but he drools a lot hara_  
_Sphere_  
_Let's go get'em_  
_Soul Eater_

Soul was walking the route that would take him all the way to Canterlot. He was mainly following the tracks that will take him to the mountain that Canterlot is resting on. He will have to fly to get up there, but he thought that he might as well walk the most of the way there. He might no like this world, but at least it isn't a barren wasteland. He took out a book and a pencil.

_"Day one of my Guardian report:_

I've made contact with the local cast. They've obviously know that they're not alone in the realms. They believe in magic and other nonsense that they will never change they're ways even if I told them the truth. I've also decided to write this by hand. To many people text and it's nice to see my own hand writing."

(It's on you) Can you handle us  
Soul Cool baby scandalous  
(I'll show you) what I'm talking 'bout  
Soul Cool baby watch it now X2

"I've also found out that these ponies can be ridiculously stupid when it comes to fighting opponents that are far superior than themselves. Today, I've fought a hacker from the DBZ realm. He was the character Broly, and he was only a D rank hacker. I found his styles quiet... disturbing. If the ponies here can be tortured by a rank D hacker, I don't want to image what would happen with a rank A or higher hacker."

The wind was picking up to the point where Soul had to put his glasses on. There were flying bits of leafs that were hitting him on the face. _The season is changing._Soul thought to himself. He shook his head, and kept his focus and continued writing in his little journal. He kept his mind calm.

_Lately I'm feelin' so soul cool (yeah)  
Come and get a taste of the hip soul food  
Spice up the anime with Neo Haiku  
While soul goes 2 school where he slash kung fu (Blaw)_

_"In other, news I will never find out the behavior patterns of these ponies, but until then I plan to go as far away as possible in this world, but remain close enough to act on a moments notice. According to the map that Twilight has given me, I will plan to go to the Frozen North. I won't interact, and I won't be annoyed by any mo-"_

Soul thought he heard a noise somewhere in the bushes. He quickly looked in the direction that he thought that he heard the noise. He stood there for a brief second, and then kept walking and writing in his little book again.

_Pretty boy wonder ultra hip brother  
Mr. Anything is possible party rocket launcher (yes)  
blade runner cool shower on a hot summer (huh)  
fire starter cold stunner starting all the drama  
Mr. Nice-Guy fly by night cross the water  
The Ice-Guy clear-eyed diamond custom order  
A reporter a guide to the galaxy and I'm  
Loved by the girls so the jealous ones cry_

_"-re ponies ever again. I swear, I've fought to many broines in my life time to even think about spending my life in the place that I fought against for so many years. It's almost like the time with my brot-"_

Soul stopped walking and writing at the same time. He couldn't finish that sentence. He has lost something too important for him to put it down into words. He stood there, clinching his teeth together. _...767. Why did you get lost here. Why did you split up with me on the raid on-_

Soul couldn't finish that thought either. Too many bad memories for Soul to even cooperate with. He shed a single tear behind his sunglasses.

_(It's on you) Can you handle us  
Soul Cool baby scandalous  
(I'll show you) what I'm talking 'bout  
Soul Cool baby watch it now X2_

Soul wiped his face to clear is eyes of tears. He put his book away in his satchel that he had carried from Ponyville. He heard a sudden change in the wind to see two ponies flying towards him. One was unmistakably Dash. She was being followed by a blonde mane pony.

"Hey Soul! I've finally found you!" Dash yelled landing right in front of Soul.

_"So Scandalous" fades out._

"What is it now Rainbow Dash?" Soul sadly questioned. "I'm on my way to Canterlot to meet with Princess Celestia. I'm kinda busy at the moment." Soul got a good look her friend that she tagged along. She had a grey shirt and blue pants with some blue converse shoes on. Her eyes were going in different directions.

_Those eyes..._Soul thought.

"Forget being busy! Lets have a race to Canterlot instead!" Dash said, pointing to Soul. "I want to race you there, and no cheap tricks like teleporting or something like that. Just use your wings or your energy to win."

"I really don't want to race right now Dash." Soul said.

"Come on! It took me about an hour to find you here and you need to relax some Soul! Just think, you'll get there faster and you'll have tons of fun!" Dash exclaimed.

"I just don't thi-"

"Ohplease Soul? Pleasepleasepleaseplease?" Dash's face was close to Soul's.

Soul sighed. "If it shuts you up for three minutes then I'll do it." Soul took off his glasses and put them in his pocket. He teleported his satchel to Canterlot already. "I'm guessing your friend here will be counting us off then?"

Dash nodded her head. "Yep, she'll count us off." She walked right besides Soul. "Alright, when she counts off to three, then we start to race to Canterlot! Are you ready Soul?"

Soul sighed again. "Yeah I guess I am." Soul said unenthusiastic.

"Alright get ready!" She bent down to a racing stance.

_"F-Zero GX: Mute City" Song starts and loops._

Dash's blonde friend stood in between Dash and Soul. She was five feet away from them and held up three fingers above her head.

3

Soul only that it would be sportsman like to go down into a racing stance, even though he was still in his suit and tie. Dash looked over and smiled at Soul. "You're going down Soul." Dash whispered over her shoulder.

2

"I hate to disappoint Dash," Soul started. "I won't be going my fullest, for I know that I would win no matter what. This race means absolutely nothing to me. All I want is to get this over with."

1

"I hate to break it to you Soul, but I will win no matter what. You're just too slow for me Soul!" Dash yelled.

"Too slow? Tell me, who the hell do you think I am?" Soul yelled.

0

Dash and Soul took off towards Canterlot. Soul didn't have enough energy to go at full speed anyway. He was going half speed. Still, he can tell that Dash was having a hard time keeping up with Soul. That was until she passed Soul and flipped around and was flying backwards.

She stuck out her tongue and zoomed ahead out Soul's sight range. Soul knew that she was mocking him, toying with him till she has won the race. He increased his speed up to go faster. He caught up to Dash and past her. He spun around and crossed his arms behind his head.

"What's wrong Dash?" He mocked. "Realized that you can't match my speed at all?"

Dash had a shock on her face. She pushed her arms forward and started forming a cone around the front of her. She increased her distance between Soul and herself. _Now what's she doing now? _Soul thought to himself.

She was going so fast that she started to break the light spectrum. _Oh no..._

She increased her speed so dramatically, that a circle of rainbows expanded where she increased her speed. Soul went flying backwards and almost hit the ground. But the circle didn't break his speed.

It was the rock that Dash threw at his face just before she used her Sonic Rainboom.

He stopped and drew upon his anger. "Why you..." He accelerated so fast that he shattered the light spectrum as well, leaving five white circles behind him. The trees around him were almost uprooted.

He caught up Rainbow dash in three seconds. "RAINBOW DASH!" he yelled about a ten feet behind Dash and closing.

He made a fist and rose above her. "LETS SEE YOU GIRT THOSE TEETH!" he yelled as he punched Dash in the face. The force was so powerful that it stopped the space time. They were suspend in a void for about five seconds until Rainbow Dash broke away from Soul's fist.

She tumbled and hit the ground with such force that it made a crater. She didn't die, but she was in pain all over her body. "Oww..." was the only thing that she muttered.

_F-Zero GX: Mute City ends  
_  
Soul landed above her head. She was covered with bruises. "I'm surprised that you lived through that." He mocked above her. "Although I wasn't really trying to kill you. If I was, that punch would've shatter the realm."

"But... Why?" She asked in pain.

"To teach you not to cheat at a race." Soul spat. "Here, you will regenerate with this." He pulled a green bean out of his front pocket and placed it on her mouth. "Don't ask, but it will instantly heal you. Just eat it."

Dash quickly swallowed the bean and laid there for a minute. She instantly jumped up from the ground and punched the sky. "Yeah! I don't know what was in that bean, but I feel great now!"

Soul shook his head. "Just be happy I gave you one. I only have about five of those left now, and they only come to me once every year or so."

"Alright! How about another race Soul? Surely you can beat me again after that right?" Dash exclaimed.

Soul slapped her on the head. "If you think I will want you to race you again after you cheated think again." He looked up and saw that they were near a water fall. "We're at Canterlot anyway." Soul started to walk towards the building when he suddenly collapsed.

His Sonic Soul caused him to lose all of his energy, and the punch he did on Dash didn't help either. "Crap, I didn't think that would've drained me so much."

"You are a fool for a Guardian you know?" Said a crackling voice in the distance. "I'm gonna end you once and for all and get payback for what you did to Broly!"

Soul looked up to see a blue static figure on a tall rock. He was made purely of electricity. He was surely a virus in this realm.

"Dang it" Soul said, getting ready for a battle.

_Soul: Don't go anywhere, we will back to Soul Ethics._

Dash: Alright! Back to Soul Ethics!

Soul was already tired from smacking Dash in the face. Now he has a virus with unknown power right in front of him. Virus's are uncommon to see in a realm, but they usually leave a nasty mark on the world's landscape. This virus was in league with the hacker Broly as well. _Must have been in service or something_Soul thought to himself.

"HAHAHA!" The virus laughed. "Whats the matter? A little race worn you out already? Aww, you're so pathetic." He waved his finger left and right in front of Soul. "Shouldn't you on patrol or something you little bronie?"

"Bronie!?" Soul exclaimed as he rushed onto his feet again, only to collapse on the ground again. "Damn you virus."

"HAHAHA!" It laughed. "I'm know as the Eraser virus! I eraser guardians from history. I attend to do that to you as well. So, goodbye!" The virus lifted up his hand to get ready to shoot at Soul.

Dash came from out of nowhere and punched the virus in the face. The impact sent the virus flying ten feet away from Dash. "Ha! Take that you electric freak!"

The virus rubbed his chin. "Clever, you've made a friend guardian."

Soul tried getting up again, but Dash stopped him. "Don't get up Soul. I've got this one." She said.

_"To Hell With Gattai!" Gurren Lagaan OST plays in the background._

"Don't be stupid Dash," Soul moaned. "If you fight him you'll end up dead."

"Ha! He doesn't look so tough compared to the other guy." Dash said, pointing at the virus. "The only thing that will be hurting on my body will be my fist from hitting so hard."

The virus laughed a little bit. "You're funny you know that?"

"Less talk more fight!" Dash yelled rushing towards the virus at high speed. She punched and the virus dodged it with ease.

_You've got some nerve coming out here  
Into the eye of the storm  
with a noose 'round your neck  
Knowing that you're going to be dead_

Dash did more punches and kicks that missed. The virus had no trouble dodging all the attacks made by Rainbow Dash. Dash did a quick uppercut that sent the virus skyward. It made contact, as the virus went one hundred feet into the air. By the time it slowed down to stop, Dash was right there landing series of successful punches and kicks.

_What's mine is mine, what's yours is mine  
No choice in matter everything's fine  
If you stay where you were  
Obey Don't think Consume  
Don't even start to assume_

_Dash is actually give the virus a run for it's money. _Soul thought to himself, trying to get up.

Dash kept landing blows on the virus. She was smiling evilly the whole time that she had begun the fight. The virus did a a quick dodge and punched Dash in the face and started to attack back. It was now landing successful punches and kicks that were slowing down Dash by a lot.

_I know I got what you need_  
_Evacuate to the underground_  
_This is no place for you_  
_I know I got what you need_  
_I know I got what you need_  
_I know I got what you need_  
_I know I got it but it's MINE_

_Oh no._ Soul thought. Dash was now taking a beating from it, and Soul was still trying to stand up a little bit. The virus backhanded Dash that sent her spiraling towards Soul. _Block, Block, Block!_Soul thought when he but his arms up. Dash went past him, but the Virus shot an electric shot that hit Soul.

Soul wasn't hurt at all. In fact, he was surrounded by a blue shield that came from out of nowhere. He looked around to see a blue light, similar to the red light of the DEST, circling around him. He grabbed it, and his fist became full of blue energy. He felt some of his energy regain, so he stood up and flew towards the virus.

_You've got some nerve coming out here  
Into the eye of the storm  
with a noose 'round your neck  
Audacity at its best_

The virus was still confused by the fact that Soul blocked his electric attack. Soul began to punch the virus. Each blow seemed to be fatal to the virus's programming, for a little bit data seems to flee from the virus's body. He then punched the virus to knock him back far enough for Soul to take a breath.

_You've got no place to run  
You've got no place to hide  
Your smell is groping my tongue  
Obey Don't think Consume_

"Who.. Who are you?" The virus coughed out from his spot.

Soul looked at the virus with the eyes of intent to kill. "I am Soul Eater 676, and I'm the guardian of this realm. You have interfered on property that is under my protection. For that, I will begin the process of ultimate extermination."

Soul thought about his Vanishing sword, which is just his sword from the power of DEST. It appeared in his right hand.

_The sign is right in front of you  
I know I got what you need  
but it doesn't mean a thing to me  
I know I got what you need  
but it doesn't mean a thing to me  
I know I got what you need_

"Finishing move!" Soul yelled as he rushed towards the virus. He did an upper slash to the right. Then, he slashed down to the right; up right again; then to the upper left.

"Figure..."

He slashed the top of the virus's chest to the right; then downwards to the left. He repeated the same motion as he did before he said figure.

"_Soul Slash 676!" _He put his sword over his left hand, as an beaming energy of white light came from his left hand and obliterated the virus.

_You've been warned you little rat  
And I'm out on the kill  
(Song ends)_

The smoke cleared an there was no sign of the virus anywhere. What remained of it was only was only a tiny bit of black bit that was on the ground right beneath Soul. He landed, and crushed the bit with his foot, ruining every change that the virus will regenerate.

Dash came out of nowhere and almost tackled Soul. "That was so cool!" Dash yelled right next to Soul. "How did you learn how to do a slash like that anyway?"

Soul shrugged his shoulders. "It just came to me that's all." He looked down on the ground. "However, we would've been toast if it haven't been for the blue energy shield that protected me, and restored a little bit of my energy." He looked back at his hand that was slightly grey from the blue ball of energy he grabbed.

"It hurts to touch, but it protects and gives you life. I think I'll call this one, 'The Power of Creation,' or CRET for short." Soul said to himself and Dash.

"So... how about that race then Soul.?" Dash said all of a sudden.

"What? Are you nuts? I've just fought a virus right now! We could be dead right now!" He yelled.

"But... we aren't so... race?"

"Bit me and go to hell."

"Where's hell?"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN!" Soul shouted louder than usual.

"Jeez Soul, just have some fun once in a while." Dash said smiling and flying off. "See you around Soul!" She disappeared from Soul's view.

Soul sighed as he continued to walk to Canterlot. The trees around him were trashed a bit, but they looked nice still. He flew up with the brittle husk of energy left in him, and flew towards Canterlot.

_Soul: Stick around. The final part will be up in a bit._

Celestia: Have faith. The final part of Soul Ethics is here.

Soul was walking down the hallway of Princess Celestia's palace. It was spacious, each and every window had a piece of history on it. Princess Celestia was sitting on what looked like to be a throne and wearing the most out of character clothing. She was wearing a pink tank top, blue jeans, and high heels. Similar to what Rarity was wearing, but with no armsocks.

_Style here is so here unfitting._Soul thought to himself. He was fifteen feet away from Celestia. He did the gentlemanly thing to do and bowed on one knee. "Princess..." Soul said during his bow.

Celestia smiled. "Soul, no amount of courtship will express my thanks for what you've done for us already." She stood up. Her mane was touching the floor. "You've defeated the 'person' you would say it, that defeated our last guardian, JasonShine."

Soul twitched at the name, but kept his head down low.

"I've also just heard that you defeated an entity that was just right outside of Canterlot correct?" She asked.

Soul didn't move his muscles. "Yes, that information is correct."

She smiled again. "Soul, you don't have to kneel before me now. I don't mind if you just stand there like a normal 'person'."

Soul stood up to see that Celestia was about the same height as Soul. "Yes Ma'am."

She kept her smile. "Do you know why you're here Soul?"

Soul gulped. "Because I enlisted to the guardian program, and I was recommended by either princesses."

"Correct. I've recommended you, because your profile looked more reliable than most of the other guardians. They all seem too... 'molded.'"

Soul stared hard at Celestia. "You do know where my alignment is at when it comes to you, and the kind of people that you seem to lead against most other people in the other realms correct?"

Celestia nodded. "I'm also aware of your history as well Soul. The attack on Canterlot is famed both inside and outside of this realm."

Soul was sweating now. The attack on Canterlot was the day Soul and four other hackers, including his older brother, stormed the castle on Canterlot. Several non important NPC's were hurt, and 4 out of the 5 hackers were detained and imminently terminated. Soul was lucky to get out alive if wasn't for his brother.

"Even so," Soul started. "Why put your faith in me in the first place? Given the chance I would destroy this Realm and kill everypony here. You are aware of that right Celestia?"

She walked around Soul, Soul did not follow her. "I'm aware of that, but I sense a bond in you that's so strong, that your profile showed it too. You know something about the records lie about."

Soul was sweating really hard now.

"It says 4 out of 5 hackers detained. Didn't your brother escaped along with you but was caught? Our guardian at time was ruthless and did not show mercy, but you believe that he escaped. Am I correct?"

Soul clinched his teeth under his mouth, fighting back tears. "What are you saying?" he croaked.

"I'm saying that your brother is still alive! I've seen him escape!" She exclaimed rushing in front of Soul.

_"A Path" Casshern SINS OST playing_

How long will it take  
To find our way out?  
But she never lost her way  
And made herself to home

Soul feel to the ground on his knees. He began to wept madly. He hasn't seen his brother in four years since the attack. He helped him escaped Canterlot for him to open up a rift back into the realm. He didn't make it through for he pushed Soul out the portal and was caught by the royal guards.

He went onto his hands. Tears were falling down his face. _Bro is alive. If this is true, I can finally have a reason to smile again. No more pain, no more dept to pay._Soul thought to himself. He was crying on the floor now.

_So we hold each other's hand  
As we walk along the way  
No more fears and tears to fall  
We find our way to home..._

"Soul..." Celestia said quietly, over looking his crying. "I know that you have mixed emotions, but I must say that your plans to go to the Frozen North have to be revoked. I'm moving you to be right next to the library in Ponyville. Your brother is still around this realm."

Soul was crying still on the floor.

"In time, I believe that your brotherly love will find each other and meet once again. I didn't just recommend you for your fighting spirit. I recommended you for you to find something here. I also want you to teach things to others that you know how to do. In short terms, I want you to relearn friendship."

_I don't care what you're saying right now. All I want to do is bring by bro back home safely. _Soul thought to himself.

_How long will it take  
To find our way out?  
But she never lost her way  
And made herself to home_

Soul stopped crying, but tears were still steaming from his eyes. He stood back up to meet Celestia in the eye. "Thank you..." Soul felt like he wanted to hug her, but he decided to hold back. His brother comes first before anything else.

Soul turned around to walk out the throne room and to go outside of Canterlot to get a ride back to Ponyville.

_So we hold each other's hand  
As we walk along the way  
No more fears and tears to fall  
We find our way to home..._

Soul made it outside and was greeted by two pegasus ponies with a carriage on their backs. He had his satchel and was still streaming tears from his face, even though his face was looked serious.

Celestia was on the balcony looking down at Soul leaving to Ponyville. "Goodbye... Soul Eater 676..." She whispered to herself.

Soul hoped on the carriage and was ready for the voyage.

"Kamina 767..." He said quietly to himself, as the carriage took him away into the sunset.

_**Start**_ **_Ending:_**

_"The Distance" Naruto Shippuden OST_

You're_ my friend  
aa ano hi no yume  
Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho  
You are my dream  
aa hajimatta bakka  
kimi no one longest way  
oh ima tabidatsu yo_

Soul's eye comes up and a huge explosion happens in a middle of a grassy field. Kamina walking to center, smiling; Soul walking to center, neutral faced. They both meet where the explosion would meet and Soul Ethics symbol and title come midscreen.

_Everyday kono saki mo shining day  
Kawarazu singin hikaru asa no smile_

The mane 6 (left to right: Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity) with Soul in the middle going past clouds. Twilight has back turn, side ways turn, and facing. Then looking at books to upper right sideways turned. Dash looking sideways, facing, pointing at reader evil smile. Back ground of clouds with and rainbows.

_Kore de miosame no funny days  
Tobidatsu future mezashita go far  
kokoro no dream of_

Mane 6 and Soul in different order (Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Soul, Pinkie Pie, Twilight) Kamina looking front, thinker postion with glasses, then having glasses upward and smiling big. Kamina holding glasses in his right hand, facing front. Soul facing sideways holding his glasses. Spike sitting on a rock, Soul standing in Ponyville. Both look at each other from their places.

_I'll go the distance_  
_mihatenu sora wa blue_  
_Norikonda star ship_  
_kore ga saikou no forever trip_

Kamina, Soul, Celestia standing on a cliff. Rarity having her back turn to Spike. An image of a soul in Soul's eyes. Soul closing his book with Kamina to his left and Celestia to his right behind his head. Soul losing control, and envelope in a black power and explodes.

_You are my friend  
aa ano hi no yume  
Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho  
You are my dream  
aa hajimatta bakka  
kimi no one longest way  
Oh ima tabitasu yo_

Dash dodging lighting attacks and punches back. Twilight zooming back, and does something with her hand and fires a beam of magic at something to the right. Two poles come down inbetween Black Star, as Fluttershy rides down one and kicks Black Star in the face. Spike surrounded by a blue snake virus. Gohan getting knocked back and transforming into ultimate Gohan. Soul's hand comes up and clinches to a fist as Twilight trys to say (scream) NO

_Thank you my friend_  
_aa ano hi no koto_  
_Ima de mo mada oboeteru kara_

A wasteland covered with no life. Spike to the left and Soul to the right. Both look angry as they walk to the center. They meet about five feet away from another.

_You're my dream  
aa mou nidoto sou modora nai days  
oh I'll go the distance_

Spike and Soul in a crater. Rarity and Dash looking to the left. Twilight looking to the right. Soul looking to the middle. Soul's Vanishing Sword and Spike's Flame sword come out to each other's right hand and both swords are around each others necks.

**_End Ending_**

_Celestia: After finding out that his brother is still alive, Soul makes it back to Ponyville to tell everyone that he will stay awhile. Everyone then decides to properly introduce on another at their jobs and such. *giggle* I can't wait see what Rarity is gonna do with Soul's hair._

_Next time: The Ultimate Job Hunting! No one touches Soul's Dew?_


	4. Chapter 4

_You may now admit that you cried during chapter 3. Soul DOES have a heart. Granted, he keeps it shielded from everyone and keeps it all to himself. Now you know why Soul makes more Gurren Lagaan references than he does Soul Eater references. LIVE ON KAMINA! Also another side note: I WILL NEVER PLAY A PATH AGAIN UNTIL I THINK I ABSOLUTELY HAVE TOO! I cry every time._

I don't own anything. All rights go to Hasbro and Funimation.

**_Intro__ start_**

_"All I want" By the Offspring_

_Okay_  
_YA YA YA YA YA_

Soul falling through a storm of clouds. Almost hitting the earth, he breaks free and flies off towards the sky.

_Day after day your home life's a wreck  
The powers that be just breathe down your neck_

Soul standing on a cliff showing different position's on him. He was wearing his glasses.

_You get no respect, you get no relief  
You gotta speak up and yell out your piece_

Soul doing various jobs for different ponies around Ponyville. Then collapses around "out"

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul getting ready to jump off a cliff. He closes his eyes and jumps off the cliff. Doing somersaults and breaking free and flying towards the sky.

_YA YA YA YA YA_

Rainbow Dash coming from out of nowhere with an evil grin on her face. Soul looks at her and Soul's white flight stream and Dash's Rainbow flight stream bash into each other.

_How many times is it gonna take  
Till someone around you hears what you _say

Dash crashes to the ground and Soul lands in Ponyville and is surrounded by the mane 6.

_You've tried being cool, you feel like a lie  
You've played by their rules, now it's their turn to try_

It shows Fluttershy watering flowers, Rarity cutting somepony's hair, Twilight reading a book, Applejack on the farm, Pinkie Pie starting a party and Rainbow dash stealing Soul's glasses. Soul then back hands her as the glasses flew off and landed on his face.

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul fighting Broly with his sword. Twilight on the left, Rarity on the right are both elbowing a shadow figure. Pinkie Pie and Applejack fighting shadow figures with punches, kicks, and cannons. Soul getting ready to use the Kamehameha and fired it a Broly.

_I said it before  
__I'll say it again  
If you could just listen  
Then it might make sense_

Kamina's face flashes on the right smiling. Blackstar's face smiling on the left. A red beam comes and hits Soul right in the middle of Ponyville. He used an energy beam to push it away. Soul's face is furouis.

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul starts to fight Ultimate Gohan with unrelenting power. They both fall back and do lighting fast punches and kicks at break neck speed. They come back for both of them to use the Kamehameha against each other.

Soul and the 6 had their own pair of Kamina's glasses, kneeling down over a cliff. Rainbow Dash flying above him. Fluttershy curled up right next to him. Applejack standing tall to the right. Twilight looking at the direction that Soul is looking. Rarity holding her glasses Pinkie Pie back turned away from the audience.

_YA YA YA YA YA_

The symbol and title of "Soul Ethics" appears midscreen.

**_End intro_**

_Chapter 4: The Ultimate Job Hunting! No one touches Soul's Dew?_

It was the next day when Soul arrived back in Ponyville. He decided to rest halfway and sleep after the battles he had. He was well rested and had about 75% of his energy back. He also practiced using CRET to make shields and such. He also figured out that DEST and CRET don't fuse with each other, because he had a big black burn mark on his hand.

He was outside the library and was about to knock on the door. Spike opened it up before he could knock on it. "Hello Soul." Spike said half contempt. He had his right arm in a cast from the broken bones that Broly gave him.

Soul looked worried for a minute. "Umm... is Twilight here?" Soul asked. "I need to know which house that I'm staying in. There are about five different houses around the library an..."

"How do you do DEST spells?" Twilight perked in behind Spike. "I'm really curious how do you make objects out of thin air. How do you do it and what's your secret?"

Soul gave a questioning gaze. "Do you seek the knowledge that's lost from it's creator?" Soul questioned.

Twilight stood back for a minute. "Well... how do you do it in the first place?"

Soul sighed. "Look let me give you a demonstration on what I can do with DEST and CRET." Soul looked at Spike. "Mind if I use your arm?"

"Sure, fire away Soul." He mocked, "If you ask me this is just a bunch of nonse-"

He didn't finish that sentence, for he endured a rushing pain in his broken right arm. "See, I'm using DEST to increase the pain in Spike's arm."

Spike wailed in pain. "Stop that right now Soul! This is my broken arm that you are using!" Spike yelled.

Soul stared hard at him. "You want me to destroy it?" Soul asked.

Spike shook his head. "Just make it stop man!" He yelled out.

Soul sighed. "Now this is CRET." Spike stopped screaming and looked at his broken arm. "Notice the difference in touch." Soul grunted. "I hurt so he can be healed." Soul heard a breaking noise in his arm. "As you can see, pain is shared equally."

Spike moved his now healed arm away from Soul. He grabbed his own arm and felt it move. " How in the world Soul? We can't even do that with our magic."

Soul grunted at his broken arm. "Nothing personal, but I will heal faster than you Spike. It's just the way I heal myself." He looked back at Twilight. "You want me to do another demonstration, Twilight?"

She shook her head violently. "I don't think I will want to know what else you can do."

"Too bad." Soul said. He pointed to a tree behind him. "See that tree?" Twilight nodded slowly. Soul shot a blue light at it, and it broke the tree in half. Soul's arm was no longer broken. "To gain life, you must lose life as well. That is the power of Creation. The power of Destruction however." He shot a red ball at the same tree. The destroyed part sprout a new tree instantly. "Sometimes, the aftermath of destruction, can make way to new life."

"Wow," Twilight said amazed. "I never thought about it that way."

"Maybe that's why you could never understand the way of DEST and CRET." Soul said. "You can't comprehend life and death into the same statue, then you won't be able to generate power like this."

Twilight smiled. "So Soul, you wanted me to show you where you will live from here. I got the letter from Celestia yesterday."

Soul flinched. He remembered what happened last night. _That night..._Soul thought to himself. "Yes, can you show me where? I'm kinda lost here, every house looks the same."

Twilight walked past the door and outside. "C'mon, follow me Soul!" She said smiling. "Your house is right next to the library, right here in fact."

She pointed to the house that was right next to the library on the left. "What do you think? Pretty nice right?"

Soul looked at it. He looked at his hands, and made a fist. "Let me see if I can make this house more... me." Soul said punching the ground right next to the house.

"5 CRET! HOUSE REMODEL!" Soul shouted. five spheres of light erupted from his hand and went to the ground towards the house. The house instantly transformed itself to a spiked house that had three points on the left right and two right. It was black and red in design, and had that web like feel.

"Wow, Soul. Who would've thought eh Twilight?" Spike said, stepping out of the library. "Remodeling houses at a simple move in a split second."

"How did you know that would work Soul?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't," He replied. " Sometimes, going with common sense and clear shear amount of knowledge is the way to transform things. You know what I mean?"

Twilight smiled again. "Not a clue."

Soul slouched a bit. "Of course you don't." Soul stood up a bit. "I hope no one was in there.."

Pinkie Pie came stumbling out the front door. "I don't know what just happened, but that was SUPERUPERFANTASTIC!" She shouted. "I was getting everything ready, then suddenly I was like BOOM and RATTLE RATTLE and then it stopped!"

Soul held up his hand. "We get, you were setting up a surprise party for me at my new house. We don't need to hear every single detail that happened in there."

Pinkie inhaled deeply. "I didn't even get to the good part! WhileIwasinthere,allthethingsinsidejustswirle daroundintagiantballof..."

Soul tuned out Pinkie and looked back at Twilight. "So, anywhere else important I should go?" He asked.

"Well..." she pondered for a minute. "Did you go to Cloudsdale?"

"Yes, I passed it right when I punched Dash in the face for cheating in a race." Soul said bluntly.

Twilight almost flinched. "So... how about..."

"Why darling, your hair looks ridiculous!" Rarity said, towards the group. "Let me take you to Carousel Boutique to get it fixed up."

Soul held up one finger at Rarity's face. "First of all, no one touches my dew. Second," He held up his middle finger, "I only style it. Third thing," He held up his ring finger stop trying to sneak up on me Dash." He said looking up in the sky to see a cloud.

Dash came around the cloud. "Aww how did you know I was here?" She said discouraged

"Well, you were going five feet per second on that thing, and plus." He flew up ten feet to meet Dash face to face. "It's ten feet off the ground."

Dash smirked. "Yeah well, I don't see you moving clouds anytime soon!"

Soul shook his head. "Why do I need to move clouds at all? Isn't that your job?"

"Well I a..."

"You see my job is to make sure you guys don't do something stupid. That virus you fought the other day almost got you and me killed. If it wasn't for that CRET ball, we wouldn't be standing here right now."

Dash frowned. "I'm sorry. It's just that, I felt bad for cheating on that race, so I was gonna try to make it up to you by helping you out with that virus."

Soul looked at Dash. He took a minute that she had apologized to him. "You're forgive... for now."

"I hate to break up this fun fest you two." Spike said, right behind Soul. "But Fluttershy was trying to get your attention Soul."

_I didn't hear a th- _Soul thought before realizing that it was Fluttershy who was trying to get his attention. He flew down right next to Twilight. Fluttershy was right behind her.

" ..." She whispered.

_Be gentle, not to frighting. Don't show your teeth at all._Soul thought."Yes?" He said, hardly moving his lips.

"I was wondering... if you were gonna work here in Ponyville while you stay... It would be very nice to have you here..." She said looking away.

_Does she have a crush on me?_Soul thought. He sighed. "Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well help out as much as I can. But if I sta-"

"Perfect!" Rarity said grabbing Soul's arm. "I need someone to help me with designs for these new bodies! I thought, 'Why not use the same guy who transformed us into these bodies and use him to help with fashion?' It's a marvelous idea I say so myself." She was dragging him along.

"Hey! Where are you taking me! Stop!" Soul was out in the distance with Rarity, heading to her shop.

Everyone laughed. "Man, for a guardian, he gets into weird situations, doesn't he Spike?" Twilight said.

"You bet Twilight." He replied.

"...andthatshowIgotofthehouse!" Pinkie finished her story. She looked around. "Hey! Where did Soul go?"That just made the rest of them laugh even more. "I'm serious guys! Where did Soul go! I still have to throw him that party! There's no way back into that house at all!"

Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, and Dash kept laughing. Pinkie Pie was confused and they all went their separate ways for now.

_Rarity: Darlings, don't move a single muscle. Soul Ethics will be back in a flash._

Applejack:What took yall so long? Back to Ethics.

_"La Couturiere, Rarity's them song." By AcousticBrony playing in background_

"I feel stupid." Soul said, holding a roll of white fabric.

"Pish posh, Soul." Rarity said knitting a suit that looked like Soul's but white. "Just give me a few more minutes, and this suit will be gorgeous!"

"I feel like an idiot." Soul gripped.

"Now hush, almost done." She put one more stitch through the suit. "There! Perfect! What do you think about this suit Soul?"

"Should I hold this roll still or just drop it?" Soul questioned.

She patted Soul's head. "My, my, you are a whinny fellow aren't you? Here, give me that roll."

"I'M WHINNY?" Soul scoffed. "No offense, but you're not exactly the calm 'fellow' yourself." Rarity took away the roll and put it on a table.

"You know good thing you're taste in clothing is good, Soul." She said holding a mirror to her face. "We wouldn't be having this conversation if you didn't have that taste."

Soul just shook his head and began to walk out the door. Rarity turned real quick to see Soul. "Hey! Where do you think you're going Soul Eater!" She yelled, as Soul opened the door.

Soul turned his head. "To find another job of course. Don't you have a staff or something?"

"Yes I do! But they don't know fashion like you or I do!" Rarity yelled.

Soul walked out the door. "Be creative."

"He-!"

_"La Couturiere" ends_

Soul sighed. and walked over to the bridge to his left. _Man what a pain..._ He thought to himself. _I can't wait to get this over with._ He doubted himself for a minute. _Kamina..._

"Hey !" Applejack said over the river. "I heard that you're lookin' for some hard work to do, am I right?"

Soul looked up. "I wouldn't say hard work but sure, why not."

_A brief moment in time..._

Soul rammed an apple tree with his left shoulder. He took off his suit and had a white shirt, dirty blue jeans, and some cowboy boots on. One apple fell from the tree.

"C'mon tough guy!" Applejack said, behind Soul. "I thought you were stronger than all of us?"

He gasped for air. "I am! You want me to level the tree field?" He gasped out.

Applejack shook her head and walked in front of him. "Even though our bodies are changed, apple bucking has the same motions." She got on her back. "Like this!" She pushed with her hands and kicked with her legs. Ten apples fell from the tree.

Soul caught one of them and took a bite out of it. "No thanks, I rather have a bruised shoulder than do that." He started to walk away.

"Man, you're really a wimp when it comes to getting dirty." Applejack scoff. "Come back when you feel like a real colt, or man whatever you say."

Soul quickly changed back into his suit and headed towards the forest. He touched his left shoulder. It defiantly had a bruise from ramming those trees. _Man, no wonder physical work for me was a pain. _Soul thought. _I can't do anything on this realm that would qualify in the other realms._

He turned a corner and bumped into someone. "Hey watch wher-" he started until he realized that it was Fluttershy. "Oh, hi Fluttershy." He said, almost a whisper.

"I-I-I say you leave Applejack's farm, and decided to see if you where any good with animals." She whispered.

Soul shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm not good with animals." He turned the other direction. "I need to find some other jobs. Maybe later ok?"

She grabbed his arm before he started to walk. "I can teach you how to feed and watch the animals, Mr. Soul." She politely said. "Just, let me show you."

Soul slipped his arm through her hand. "I'm a little busy." He said, somewhat annoyed.

"But I ca-"

"I said I'm busy!" He yelled at her.

Fluttershy looked like she was about to cry. Soul turned to face her. "Look I'm sorry if I meant to hurt your feelings, it's just I-" He started.

"It's ok..." She sniffled. "I understand that you're busy, so I'll leave you be." She flew into the trees.

"Wait! I'm trying to apologize!" He said, trying to follow her. He lost track of her about five seconds after he tried to reach her. _Great... Now I feel like a jerk now._He thought to himself.

Someone touched the back of Soul's shoulder. He flinched, turned around, and went into a fighting stance. Only to see Twilight right there. "You know, you sure a jumpy one aren't you Soul?" Twilight said smiling.

He stood back up. "Sorry, it's just that... What I said to Fluttershy..."

"Its OK Soul." Twilight said. "She forgives really easy. She'll probably come hang around you about tomorrow or so." She twiddled her fingers. "I was wondering if you can help me and Spike in the library, if you're not too busy."

Soul stood there with a blank face. "Yeah sure, depends what kind of work do you have in mind?"

_A brief moment in time._

"Crepuscularity, Twilight Sparkle's theme." AcousticBrony

"Right here correct?" Soul said, on top of a ladder with a book in hand.

"Yeah, just a little bit to the left, right by that big red one!" Twilight shouted, from down the ladder.

Soul reached far, and put the book he had in his hand, right next to the red one that Twilight was talking about. "I think I got it..."

Then both of the books fell to the floor. Soul looked down. "Dang it!"

Soul slid down the ladder and picked up both books. Twilight stopped him from going up the ladder. "Here let me do it Soul." She said.

Twilight climbed up the ladder with both books in one arm. "You see, since our bodies changed, I'm not use to the kind of magic I was using before you arrived." She turned around to face Soul. "Mainly because of these." She put her hand up and wiggled her fingers.

"I looked them up in a book and I think they're called fingers, right?" She said, continuing up the ladder."And the ones on my feet are called toes right?"

"Yes on both parts." He replied. "Also, your horn doesn't do much good now does it? I'm pretty sure you figured out how to write without using magic correct?"

"Yes I did, I put the quill in between my fingers, and I guess it just came to me." She reached the top of the ladder, where Soul dropped the books. "I've seen Spike do it all the time when he was a baby dragon."

Soul was puzzled. The last time he seen Spike was early this morning when they all met up together. He was just as tall as Soul. "What is he now?" He asked.

"He's a teenage, or an immature dragon if you want to be technical." She said putting the books on the shelf. "He can breath fire like normal and has wings now, but he roams around and goofs off too much now." She slid down the ladder and faced Soul. "Mainly that's the reason why I asked you for help."

Soul frowned. "You could have rearranged the whole library with your magic if you wanted too, can't you?" Soul questioned.

Her face went into complete shock. She slumped her head over. "Yes... I can." She answered.

"You wanted me here for me to teach you CRET and DEST right?"

"How did yo-"

"I can read people's behaviors." Soul said heading out the door. "Yours was easy to read, for you keep pestering me about CRET and DEST energy." He opened the door to the outside. "I won't teach you, you know. I don't have time for that."

_Song ends._

Soul turned the corner and went into his house. It was night time already, and he knew that his place had a staircase to the roof. The inside looked all high tech and futuristic, like it came from the web. He found the staircase right by his bed in the far left corner.

He climbed it and reach the roof top. There was a hatch that blocked the wind or elements that would enter his house from the top. He sat up on the roof for about an hour, watching the moon.

Spike flew onto his roof and sat right next to him. "Hey Soul." Spike said.

"Hey." Soul greeted. "Today was long."

"Yeah I know it was for you." Spike said, looking at the moon.

"And how would you know?" Soul questioned, looking at Spike.

"Rainbow Dash was stalking you all day, waiting for you to let your guard down. I came with her."

Soul looked back to the moon. "Oh..."

Spike turned to face Soul. "Soul can I ask you a question?"

"Fire ahead."

"Why do you hate us?"

Soul looked down for a minute. He breathed in and spoke. "I don't hate you guys at all. You guys are actually quite tolerable than what I'm use to. It's just that, back in the web, everyone who looked up to you guys, were crazy. They would always start fights and a bunch of crap that didn't even matter."

"What does crap mean Soul?" Spike questioned.

"Do you want me to tell the story, or do you want a dictionary lesson?" He said looking at Spike. "I'm use to seeing people who look JUST like you guys, before the transformation. They were really annoying and didn't care what they did to other people. Just as long as they got what they wanted.

"They take up about one-third of the web now. You can't go anywhere without seeing something about you guys and finding some gross stuff as well. Let's just say, I went some REALLY dark alleys." Soul turned his head towards the moon again. "What I wouldn't give to go back before the outbreak."

Spike looked at Soul for a minute. He smiled and said, "Look, if you change your ways from treating us like dirt, and helping out sometime, you will find that life here would be enjoyable."

Soul looked at Spike. "You think so huh?"

"I know so."

Soul turned to face the moon. "Fine, I'll try harder tomorrow." He stood up, and went through the hatch to his bedroom. "See ya tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah, see you later." Spike said sitting on Soul's roof. He sat there all night long.

_Spike: Hey you! Don't leave, the final part will be up in a flash._

Soul: Back? Good, here's the final part of this chapter.

_The next day:_

"Sweet Home Alabama Instrumental version."

Soul was at Rarity's shop, helping her out with clothes and fabrics. "What I don't see is that you try putting me in with white Rarity." He said, holding some fabric rolls. "My hair is white, and my teeth are white. That's all the white I need. I need more dark colors."

"Darling." Rarity said, behind what looked like a white tuxedo. "I say you will look marvelous in white. Maybe if we added a black tie, and a black and red stripped shirt underneath, then maybe you'll look more edgy."

"Edgy?" Soul questioned. "Rarity, Who the hell do you think I am?"

"Soul, I don't know what hell means, can you please define for me?"

"I don't have time for that. Help me stack these up instead, will ya?" He said, stacking three giant fabric rolls at a time.

"Soul, allow me." Her horned glowed purple, and all the rolls went into neatly stacks of five. "Now, I don't need your help anymore. You're free to leave."

Soul looked puzzled. "Really?"

"Yes really, I have other things I can do by myself."

Soul nodded, and walked out the front door.

_Brief moment in time._

Soul kicked a tree, like Applejack would, wearing what he wore on the ranch yesterday. He knocked down five apples.

"Good work there scruffy!" Applejack said behind him. "Keep that up and you'll be just fine."

"This technique of kicking is harder than it looks." Soul said, panting. "If I keep this up, I'll run out of energy before sunset."

"Ahh its alright scruffy. You knocked out about fifty apples, that's a lot of work from a civil boy like you." She tipped her hat up and knelt down to Soul face to face. "You've done your share, now you can get on out of here, but you can go get apple juice first."

Soul nodded, got up and redressed, and went into the barn to get apple juice. A few minutes later, he walked out the farm with a quick stride.

_Brief moment in time._

"So hold her like this right?" Soul said, sitting down and holding a sleeping bunny in his lap.

Fluttershy slowly nodded, kneeling right by Soul. "Yes, you can gently pet her now." She said quietly.

Soul hesitated for a brief moment and petted the bunny. The bunny was still asleep like nothing happened. Soul sighed, and put the bunny back in its den where it belonged. "That was different." Soul said relieved.

"Why is it so different?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"I'm not use to having animals to take care of. I'm use to living by myself and looking out for me." He stood up and faced Fluttershy. "Sorry for raising my voice the other night."

Fluttershy smiled. "It's OK, I'm sorry for trying to get you to work by forcing you too. So, we're both at fault." She looked out the door from her cottage. "You can go now, I got everything from here." She whispered.

"Really? You don't need help feeding the chickens, or-" Soul started quietly.

"No, it's fine. You already helped me enough already."

Soul nodded and walked out the front door.

_Brief moment in time._

"Focus on life energy. You must feel the energy's life and death in order to use this energy." Soul said, leaning on the library wall.

"I can' focus on those two things at the same time Soul. They're two completely opposite things you know!" Twilight said, ten feet away from Soul with her horn and her right hand glowing purple.

"That's just a fools way of how you conceive life! Trust the balance between life and death and you will be able to see CRET and DEST!"

Soul watched Twilight create a small white light ball, then explode in her face. He walked up to her to see her face black from the explosion, and sweating from all the concentration. "Ow..." She said, lying on the ground.

"You OK?" Soul asked kneeling down to see her face more clearly.

"Yeah I think I"m done with that for the day." She sat up. "Maybe you can teach me for about CRET and DEST tomorrow Soul."

"Yeah maybe so." Soul said.

She smiled and squeed. That almost startled Soul, but he remember that the ponies do that now and again. He stood up and walked back to his house.

_**Twilight's letter to Celestia:**_

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I know that it has been two days, but I've learned new things about our new Guardian, Soul Eater. He seems to care about himself sometimes, but helped us all out today. I guess Spike must have convinced him otherwise to help out all of us. He seems to avoid Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash though. Probably not to start any trouble I guess._

_I've learned a new concept of magic today. That life and death are treated as the same thing. My mind can't fully understand it, but Soul seems that he understands it a lot more than I do. Maybe that's why he can create DEST and CRET spells, and I can't._

_I will keep you informed with my findings._

_Your faithful student,_  
_Twilight Sparkle_  
_(P.S. I wrote this letter by hand!)_

_**Start**_ **_Ending:_**

_"The Distance" Naruto Shippuden OST_

You're_ my friend  
aa ano hi no yume  
Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho  
You are my dream  
aa hajimatta bakka  
kimi no one longest way  
oh ima tabidatsu yo_

Soul's eye comes up and a huge explosion happens in a middle of a grassy field. Kamina walking to center, smiling; Soul walking to center, neutral faced. They both meet where the explosion would meet and Soul Ethics symbol and title come midscreen.

_Everyday kono saki mo shining day  
Kawarazu singin hikaru asa no smile_

The mane 6 (left to right: Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity) with Soul in the middle going past clouds. Twilight has back turn, side ways turn, and facing. Then looking at books to upper right sideways turned. Dash looking sideways, facing, pointing at reader evil smile. Back ground of clouds with and rainbows.

_Kore de miosame no funny days  
Tobidatsu future mezashita go far  
kokoro no dream of_

Mane 6 and Soul in different order (Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Soul, Pinkie Pie, Twilight) Kamina looking front, thinker postion with glasses, then having glasses upward and smiling big. Kamina holding glasses in his right hand, facing front. Soul facing sideways holding his glasses. Spike sitting on a rock, Soul standing in Ponyville. Both look at each other from their places.

_I'll go the distance_  
_mihatenu sora wa blue_  
_Norikonda star ship_  
_kore ga saikou no forever trip_

Kamina, Soul, Celestia standing on a cliff. Rarity having her back turn to Spike. An image of a soul in Soul's eyes. Soul closing his book with Kamina to his left and Celestia to his right behind his head. Soul losing control, and envelope in a black power and explodes.

_You are my friend  
aa ano hi no yume  
Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho  
You are my dream  
aa hajimatta bakka  
kimi no one longest way  
Oh ima tabitasu yo_

Dash dodging lighting attacks and punches back. Twilight zooming back, and does something with her hand and fires a beam of magic at something to the right. Two poles come down inbetween Black Star, as Fluttershy rides down one and kicks Black Star in the face. Spike surrounded by a blue snake virus. Gohan getting knocked back and transforming into ultimate Gohan. Soul's hand comes up and clinches to a fist as Twilight trys to say (scream) NO

_Thank you my friend_  
_aa ano hi no koto_  
_Ima de mo mada oboeteru kara_

A wasteland covered with no life. Spike to the left and Soul to the right. Both look angry as they walk to the center. They meet about five feet away from another.

_You're my dream  
aa mou nidoto sou modora nai days  
oh I'll go the distance_

Spike and Soul in a crater. Rarity and Dash looking to the left. Twilight looking to the right. Soul looking to the middle. Soul's Vanishing Sword and Spike's Flame sword come out to each other's right hand and both swords are around each others necks.

**_End Ending_**

_Pinkie Pie: So, Soul finally finished the chapter and put down Pokemon Black 2 for a change!_

Soul: Hey! What are you doing here! Get out of here!

Pinkie: Uh Oh! *Fainted footsteps*

Soul: Anyway, after the job hunting I did, Pinkie Pie decided to throw a party for me. But I did it my way and made it a classy party. All of a sudden a explosion happens outside my house. We don't know who did this, but when I find I wil- Hey those 3-!

Next Time: A Week of Mayhem! Soul's Ultimatum?


	5. Chapter 5

_Well Night of Terrible Slender went better than expected. I hope that I can do another short by Christmas time (That was all done in 1 day. X3) Also I've been noticing that my computer erases some words or letters. Be AWARE! Not longest chapter, but an important one!_

Also I started writing this chapter on November 7, 2012: The day I turn seventeen. Happy me!

_I don't own anything. Everything is owned by their rightful companies._

Soul sat in his room. All lights were off except one. That single light was shinning on him in the center of a dark room. He was sitting, and remembering about his past. It was a long and bloody one. A night were he lost his older brother. The only thing on his mind was one thought:

_That night..._

**_Intro__ start_**

_"All I want" By the Offspring_

_Okay_  
_YA YA YA YA YA_

Soul falling through a storm of clouds. Almost hitting the earth, he breaks free and flies off towards the sky.

_Day after day your home life's a wreck  
The powers that be just breathe down your neck_

Soul standing on a cliff showing different position's on him. He was wearing his glasses.

_You get no respect, you get no relief  
You gotta speak up and yell out your piece_

Soul doing various jobs for different ponies around Ponyville. Then collapses around "out"

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul getting ready to jump off a cliff. He closes his eyes and jumps off the cliff. Doing somersaults and breaking free and flying towards the sky.

_YA YA YA YA YA_

Rainbow Dash coming from out of nowhere with an evil grin on her face. Soul looks at her and Soul's white flight stream and Dash's Rainbow flight stream bash into each other.

_How many times is it gonna take  
Till someone around you hears what you _say

Dash crashes to the ground and Soul lands in Ponyville and is surrounded by the mane 6.

_You've tried being cool, you feel like a lie  
You've played by their rules, now it's their turn to try_

It shows Fluttershy watering flowers, Rarity cutting somepony's hair, Twilight reading a book, Applejack on the farm, Pinkie Pie starting a party and Rainbow dash stealing Soul's glasses. Soul then back hands her as the glasses flew off and landed on his face.

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul fighting Broly with his sword. Twilight on the left, Rarity on the right are both elbowing a shadow figure. Pinkie Pie and Applejack fighting shadow figures with punches, kicks, and cannons. Soul getting ready to use the Kamehameha and fired it a Broly.

_I said it before  
__I'll say it again  
If you could just listen  
Then it might make sense_

Kamina's face flashes on the right smiling. Blackstar's face smiling on the left. A red beam comes and hits Soul right in the middle of Ponyville. He used an energy beam to push it away. Soul's face is furouis.

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul starts to fight Ultimate Gohan with unrelenting power. They both fall back and do lighting fast punches and kicks at break neck speed. They come back for both of them to use the Kamehameha against each other.

Soul and the 6 had their own pair of Kamina's glasses, kneeling down over a cliff. Rainbow Dash flying above him. Fluttershy curled up right next to him. Applejack standing tall to the right. Twilight looking at the direction that Soul is looking. Rarity holding her glasses Pinkie Pie back turned away from the audience.

_YA YA YA YA YA_

The symbol and title of "Soul Ethics" appears midscreen.

**_End intro_**

A Week of Mayhem! Soul's Ultimatum?

The day usually started out like normal for Soul. He woke up from his bed and went outside to enjoy fresh air. He did some quick scans for trouble inside the Everfree forest, and practice using CRET and DEST energy. He managed to make two pistols from four DEST energy balls. He can create a shield from two CRET energy balls as well.

It was midday when Soul finished his choirs with Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack. He taught Twilight how to use CRET somehow, even though most of the time the ball of energy exploded in her face. That would be the time Twilight would quit and go back to her library.

His day was fine till he took a turn past Sugar Cube Corner. He was about to pass it when all of a sudden.

"Hey Soul! You want to help me with something really, really important!?" Pinkie Pie from inside the store.

Soul sighed. _Of all the ponies..._He thought. "Is that a question or a statement?"

"Well, it's written with an exclamation point and a question mark at the same time ain't it?" Pinkie asked.

Soul looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Pinkie came outside, after stumbling around inside the store for a bit. "Don't worry about it Soul!" She yelled in his face. "I think I've might have fixed the problem while stumbling around inside the store!"

"Is it necessary for you to shout into my ear?" Soul said, stepping back.

"Sorry! I just get really excited when around people that I haven't seen before!"

Soul looked even more puzzled than before. "Didn't you see my yesterday and the day before that?"

She nodded her head furiously. "Yes I did, but I haven't thrown you a party yet to welcome you into Ponyville!"

_Oh joy..._Soul thought, he put his head into his hand. "If we're gonna have this party, we're gonna do it my way. Clear?"

"Crystal!" She said, punching the sky.

_A brief moment in time._

"Classy music for Classy people" Mix: Check youtube ( watch?v=pL8mE8DVil0)

"You call this a party?" Pinkie said all dazed and confused, wearing a pink dress that covered her shoulder's down.

"Why yes Pinkie," Soul said, wearing a white undershirt, black tie, and no jacket. "Some people consider this a part. I am such one of those people." He took a fancy yellow and black smoke pipe from his pant's pocket. "This is party is for the civil and poetic."

In his house, there were assortments of ponies with nice suits on and pretty dresses on. There was a table with sorts of fine drinks, ranging to simple apple juice, to a homemade drink called "Scandalous Soul", a mixture of cranapples, and some sweet flavors that one can't image to describe. Everyone looked like they were having fun, except for Pinkie, Dash, and Applejack who were around Soul, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy and Spike.

"Man this party is lame." Dash said, taking a sip from Soul's homemade drink. "But the drinks are good. What do you put in these Soul?"

Soul looked at Dash. "I will never tell you what I put in those drinks, for you will be disgusted from what I say." Soul took a sip from his drink. "I say that the less you know, the better off you are in life."

"But isn't learning part of life Soul?" Twilight ask, who was standing right next to him.

Soul coughed a little bit for speaking. "Learning isn't life Twilight. Sometimes, you need to make common sense of the situation, and act accordingly." He took another sip. "If you spend too much time thinking, it will leave you open for an attack." He pretended to chop down towards Twilight's leg, which she flinched when he did that. "Be aware of everything."

Twilight sighed. "Not ever moment is a fight Soul." She said.

"It is for me." He replied.

"I wonder why, Soul." Twilight mumbled.

"Heard that."

Twilight flinched. She shook her head and tried to focus her attention on something else. She turned to Spike. "So Spike, I heard you and Soul talking his roof the other day." Both Soul and Spike flinched a tiny bit. "What were you guys doing an-"

"Nothing!" Spike interrupted, nervously smiling. "We were doing nothing at all!" He nervously laughed out.

"We were talking about my first day of doing work around Ponyville." Soul sighed out. "Nothing more, nothing less. Honestly Spike, why hide it all? It wasn't really personal or anything."

Spike's nervous smile, turned into a more relaxed smile. "I wasn't afraid of that." Spike said, "I was afraid you were gonna turn my innards inside-out from saying that."

"No, I'll just smash your head in." Soul said calmly.

"Oh hahahaha," Spike sarcastically laughed, pulling the collar around his neck. "Do I honestly have to wear this thing? It's kinda hot in this thing."

"Oh heavens no!" Rarity said, imminently messing with Spike's collar. "Soul wear's this kind of thing all the time! It's just so formal and regal that you must attend to classy parties looking as sharp as you do Spike!"

Spike blushed a little bit. "Thanks Rarity."

She finished messing with Spike's collar. "There! I think that should do it. But maybe we can..." She slipped in the high heels she was wearing and fell on Spike. They did little gasps as they started They weren't holding anything, so nothing spilled on them.

Spike was dazed, until he realized that Rarity fell on him. Her head was on his chest. "Rarity you OK?" He asked, trying to figure out where to slide out or get up.

Rarity grumbled a bit. "I'm fine, it's just I don't understand how Soul's people can walk in these dreadful shoes." She stood back up and brushed off her dress. "What's their secret?"

"Balance." Soul said bluntly.

"What?" Rarity replied.

"They balance on their heels. Hence the word, 'High Heels'."

Rarity stood there for a minute, blanked faced. Then she leap into the air with joy. "Balance! What a marvelous idea for shoe design! If you don't mind, I will go back to my home and design more types of fabrication that I will use to mak-"

"Hold it there, just use simple words." Applejack interrupted. "Some of us don't know what you're saying."

Rarity sighed. "I'm going home to make more high heels." She mumbled in between her teeth.

"Come again?" Applejack said.

Soul stepped in. "She's gonna make more shoes." He tingled around what little remains of his drink in his glass. "Don't need to start a fight over something as silly as voice control."

Applejack looked at Soul with a blank face. She sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right on this one Soul." Applejack picked up a drink from a nearby table. "I guess I'll try this what-ever-you-call-it." She took a big gulp of it.

_Song Ends_

A large explosion came from outside Soul's house. It sounded like there was a pandemic coming from outside.

Applejack, Soul, and the rest of them looked at the direction of the explosion. "I don't like the looks of this." Applejack said.

"Yeah, me neither." Soul said, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

_Applejack: Stick around everypony! Soul Ethics will be back!_

Dash: About time! Back to Soul Ethic's!

Soul dashed out to see that his tree that he used to create with DEST and CRET energy was burned to the ground. There wasn't a big fire or anything, it was just burned to the ground to a black crisp. He scanned the surrounding areas. No one looked like they were hurt or something bad happened.

"Must've been a stray lighting bolt." Applejack said from behind Soul.

"No! I can't be!" Dash shouted behind Applejack, "There were no storms or rain clouds scheduled today!"

Soul turned to face Dash. "Or, it could just be another one of your pranks." Soul relaxed a little bit and straightened his posture. "You need to cut stuff like that out. It's really starting to get on my ner-"

He experienced a sharp electrocuting pain in his back. It was powerful enough to sent him sprawling on the floor. He quickly got on his hands and knees, until a boot with very sharp cleats landed on his lower back. He turned his head to see who it was, but was forced to keep his head in the grass.

"If I where you Soul," Soul's body grew tense at the recognition of the voice. "I would keep down if you're life means anything to you."

Soul grew fearful. _It's him! That guy who was left behind whe- _His thoughts were interrupted by Twilight.

"Hey! Let him go! He didn't do anything wrong!" Twilight starting to walk towards Soul.

Soul felt a gun pointed to his head. "Come any closer," Another familiar voice said. "And he dies!"

Twilight stopped in her tracks, and started to walk back slowly. "Ahh, look at you Soul," The last voice said. "You made some friends."

"Twilight!" Soul yelled to the dirt so she can hear. "Whatever you do, stay back! I can handle this!"

He felt pressure release off his back enough to where he wasn't getting stabbed, but not enough for him to break free. He can feel the hand move off from his head, so he can look up and see everyone. _Just as I feared..._

_"Waltz With Vampire's" Fired Earth Music loops_

Soul was looking at the three hackers that were with Soul and Kamina three years ago. They were all vampires and they looked a little more malnourished from the last time he saw them. He couldn't remember the other two, but the one with his boot on Soul's back was Jason.

They all wore the same thing, shirtless with black leather pants, black leather shoes, and a black leather trench coat. The one on Jason's left was a big burly guy with a sword that look like it was bigger than Soul. The one on the right was scrawny and was holding what looked like a shotgun. They were all ghostly grey with yellow eyes.

"Soul." Jason started. "It's been four long and dreadful years, hasn't?" He spoke with undying authority.

"Kiss my ass." Soul replied.

His back went into shear pain as Jason's boot came clamping down to hit Soul's spine. There was a high chance that he will start to bleed now. He screamed with agonizing pain.

"Come on now Soul, after all we done for you, you're gonna treat us like that?" Jason said, smiling evilly.

Jason and his gang joined Soul and Kamina for the sole purpose of fun. Their "fun" got them all caught in the first place, when Jason started shooting like a madman with his gun four years ago

"I want to let you know something Soul." Jason bent down to whisper in Soul's ear. "I know your secret..."

Soul's fear grew into terror. _If he tells them that I'm an Anti-Bronie, and that I was the only person who killed a pony four years ago..._Soul screamed in his mind. He tried struggling from Jason's grip now.

"Mares and Gentlecolts, lend me you're ears and listen very carefully!" Jason started shouting.

"NO!" Soul shouted before the scrawny one put his head back down to the dirt to keep him silent.

"Thank you Chase," Jason said, "Now, as I was saying before i was rudely interrupted by your so-called guardian," He stepped down harder on Soul's back, to hear Soul scream under the dirt. "I want to let you know something about Soul Eater 676 here."

Everypony and Soul was paying attention.

"Soul is not the person you think he is!" _Oh no..._ "Soul is nothing more than a pony hating, murder!"

_No, no, no,_Soul pleaded in his head. He closed his eyes and started to cry.

"He is a hacker that attacked four years ago on Canterlot! I'm most defiantly sure that all of you have heard about this attack correct?" All the ponies nodded slowly. "Then you must know that this little runt, and his older brother are the ones that started the attack!"

Soul heard everyone gasp. The hack attack they left on Canterlot left millions and millions of dollars worth of property damage, and one fatality.

"He was only a boy then, but I assure you what you see here today is the same Soul that was still at the attack." He got off of Soul completely, Soul got on his hands and knees only.

"He was ruthless, and enjoyed every minute of slaughter that happened on that day. He did not realize what he's done, but he took an innocent life! He's nothing more than a murder!" Soul heard grumbling within the crowd.

"Have you not seen what he has done just in these past few days? He may have saved your lives, but what makes you so sure that he won't come after you next?!" The crowd was more lively now.

"After all this time you thought you were safe because of a guardian, then you should be ashamed! They're nothing more than a lie created by the hacker Soren to keep powerful people out of our realm. So what does he do? He sends them to other realms to be killed!"

Soul was even shocked by this. _The big five are hackers? _"Soul," Jason whispered into his ear. "I want you to check your console that guarantees your demise. The big five are generous enough to give you one life line so you don't die to quickly, but you've used it to kill of Broly." He nudged Soul's arm. "Check your console."

Soul did what he told and tried to do an anti hack.

"Warning, Anti-Hack mode only allows one attack a life time, you're not allowed to use this module again."

Soul crouched there in shock. _What... This can't be true. _Soul's very own soul felt like it was smashed into molecules. _My dream, all my hard work. All of my success to becoming a guardian. Gone, by a mere truth._

"This isn't all I have to say." Jason said. "Your beloved brother that you cared so much to leave behind, is dead in a ditch somewhere."

Soul's molecule's of soul's disappeared completely. "No...' He silently cried out.

"It's one hundred percent true Soul." Jason said, still grinning evilly. "I personally killed him and left him out to die after we barely escaped Canterlot. It was a satisfying kill after all."

Soul's tears came out harder and harder. "Look at you, so much hope and not enough life anymore." Jason turned back into the crowd. "Listen up! We also have something to say. In one weeks time, we would have visited six other major cities in your realm baring the same news."

"You're realm will be shattered, tortured and destroyed by that time when we arrive here at this same time!" Jason looked back at Soul. "And he won't do anything about it."

"We're off for now, but we will be back in one week." Jason said, turning into a bat and flying away. The other two did the same thing and flew off with Jason.

Soul laid there a broke mess. The crowd was either screaming, crying, or yelling "Traitor!" and pointing at Soul.

Soul's pain in his back was nothing like the pain in his heart. _Kamina... no... you just... can't._ Soul looked at the mane six who were just standing there in disbelief. Twilight walked forward just a little bit. "Is what he just said, true Soul?" Twilight asked, with fear in her voice.

Soul couldn't do nothing but nod his head slowly to the ground and softly crying out, "I'm sorry."

"I knew it, see you guys in the afterlife!" Dash said, flying off to Cloudsdale at highspeed.

Fluttershy went onto her knees and started to cry.

Rarity just hold back tears as she brushed by Soul, storming off to her home.

"You know, I'm half tempted to kick you right now." Applejack said angrily. "But the looks of it, it would be kicking a dead tree." She stormed off into a different direction, back to the farm.

Pinkie Pie and Spike disappeared somewhere.

Twilight was the only one there to watch Soul barely stand up to his feet, He was just crying out streams of tears now. She walked right next to Soul's face.

"I knew that pony you sick jerk!" She said as she slapped him across the face. He fell to the ground again. "The princess trusted you! The whole town trusted you! I trusted you!" She screamed out, crying out tears. "Your a monster!" She stormed back into the library.

Soul just wept there until it started to rain, from a cloud that Dash just put over Soul's head. He slowly got up and limped back to his house and hid there until the next.

**_Twilight's Letter to_Celestia:**

Dear princess Celestia,

I bring grave and depressing news. A group of what looks like to be what Soul, "The Traitor" said to be hackers said that they will cause spread the word that our realm has only a week left before our total destruction. They will start at Ponyville on after a week and spread on from there.

Soul was the one who attacked Canterlot four years ago, and was the one who killed the pony Sky Hooves, a close friend of mine growing up in Canterlot. He didn't tell us but I don't think we can trust him anymore, and I will keep a close eye on him.

But something troubles me. Soul said that YOU recommended him to come into this realm. My only question is: Why? Why let a monster into our realm and protect? I know there will be some logic to your reasoning, but I don't see any here.

Why?

Your fateful student,  
Twilight Sparkle.

_End song_

**_Soul's__ perspective._**Soul sat in the middle of the dark room with no lights holding a picture of a thirteen year old Soul and a 15 year old Kamina before they attacked Canterlot. It was the only picture that had Soul smiling.

_That night..._

_**Start**_ **_Ending:_**

_"The Distance" Naruto Shippuden OST_

You're_ my friend  
aa ano hi no yume  
Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho  
You are my dream  
aa hajimatta bakka  
kimi no one longest way  
oh ima tabidatsu yo_

Soul's eye comes up and a huge explosion happens in a middle of a grassy field. Kamina walking to center, smiling; Soul walking to center, neutral faced. They both meet where the explosion would meet and Soul Ethics symbol and title come midscreen.

_Everyday kono saki mo shining day  
Kawarazu singin hikaru asa no smile_

The mane 6 (left to right: Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity) with Soul in the middle going past clouds. Twilight has back turn, side ways turn, and facing. Then looking at books to upper right sideways turned. Dash looking sideways, facing, pointing at reader evil smile. Back ground of clouds with and rainbows.

_Kore de miosame no funny days  
Tobidatsu future mezashita go far  
kokoro no dream of_

Mane 6 and Soul in different order (Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Soul, Pinkie Pie, Twilight) Kamina looking front, thinker postion with glasses, then having glasses upward and smiling big. Kamina holding glasses in his right hand, facing front. Soul facing sideways holding his glasses. Spike sitting on a rock, Soul standing in Ponyville. Both look at each other from their places.

_I'll go the distance_  
_mihatenu sora wa blue_  
_Norikonda star ship_  
_kore ga saikou no forever trip_

Kamina, Soul, Celestia standing on a cliff. Rarity having her back turn to Spike. An image of a soul in Soul's eyes. Soul closing his book with Kamina to his left and Celestia to his right behind his head. Soul losing control, and envelope in a black power and explodes.

_You are my friend  
aa ano hi no yume  
Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho  
You are my dream  
aa hajimatta bakka  
kimi no one longest way  
Oh ima tabitasu yo_

Dash dodging lighting attacks and punches back. Twilight zooming back, and does something with her hand and fires a beam of magic at something to the right. Two poles come down inbetween Black Star, as Fluttershy rides down one and kicks Black Star in the face. Spike surrounded by a blue snake virus. Gohan getting knocked back and transforming into ultimate Gohan. Soul's hand comes up and clinches to a fist as Twilight trys to say (scream) NO

_Thank you my friend_  
_aa ano hi no koto_  
_Ima de mo mada oboeteru kara_

A wasteland covered with no life. Spike to the left and Soul to the right. Both look angry as they walk to the center. They meet about five feet away from another.

_You're my dream  
aa mou nidoto sou modora nai days  
oh I'll go the distance_

Spike and Soul in a crater. Rarity and Dash looking to the left. Twilight looking to the right. Soul looking to the middle. Soul's Vanishing Sword and Spike's Flame sword come out to each other's right hand and both swords are around each others necks.

**_End Ending_**

_Spike: That chapter was so important we couldn't interrupt Jason's speech. After that little show of display of being emotionally wrecked, Soul hides in his house for the six days. We were all wondering what he was gonna do so Twilight went in and talked to Soul. Soul decided that he was gonna end his life by being the first one that the three hackers kill. Why would he do that?_

Next Time: The time of sorrow! Soul's regretful satisfaction?


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is so big, that I need to split it up into two different chapters to keep the constant chapter length going. Also, thank you for the very first review! I will try my best to keep this story flowing. First of all, THE PLOT IS FINALLY SMOOTH! HURRAH! Second, I've made the 25k word milestone in my story. X3 Let's get the ball rolling_

_I don't own anything, all rights are owned by their parent companies.  
_

**_Intro__ start_**

_"All I want" By the Offspring_

_Okay_  
_YA YA YA YA YA_

Soul falling through a storm of clouds. Almost hitting the earth, he breaks free and flies off towards the sky.

_Day after day your home life's a wreck  
The powers that be just breathe down your neck_

Soul standing on a cliff showing different position's on him. He was wearing his glasses.

_You get no respect, you get no relief  
You gotta speak up and yell out your piece_

Soul doing various jobs for different ponies around Ponyville. Then collapses around "out"

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul getting ready to jump off a cliff. He closes his eyes and jumps off the cliff. Doing somersaults and breaking free and flying towards the sky.

_YA YA YA YA YA_

Rainbow Dash coming from out of nowhere with an evil grin on her face. Soul looks at her and Soul's white flight stream and Dash's Rainbow flight stream bash into each other.

_How many times is it gonna take  
Till someone around you hears what you _say

Dash crashes to the ground and Soul lands in Ponyville and is surrounded by the mane 6.

_You've tried being cool, you feel like a lie  
You've played by their rules, now it's their turn to try_

It shows Fluttershy watering flowers, Rarity cutting somepony's hair, Twilight reading a book, Applejack on the farm, Pinkie Pie starting a party and Rainbow dash stealing Soul's glasses. Soul then back hands her as the glasses flew off and landed on his face.

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul fighting Broly with his sword. Twilight on the left, Rarity on the right are both elbowing a shadow figure. Pinkie Pie and Applejack fighting shadow figures with punches, kicks, and cannons. Soul getting ready to use the Kamehameha and fired it a Broly.

_I said it before  
__I'll say it again  
If you could just listen  
Then it might make sense_

Kamina's face flashes on the right smiling. Blackstar's face smiling on the left. A red beam comes and hits Soul right in the middle of Ponyville. He used an energy beam to push it away. Soul's face is furouis.

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul starts to fight Ultimate Gohan with unrelenting power. They both fall back and do lighting fast punches and kicks at break neck speed. They come back for both of them to use the Kamehameha against each other.

Soul and the 6 had their own pair of Kamina's glasses, kneeling down over a cliff. Rainbow Dash flying above him. Fluttershy curled up right next to him. Applejack standing tall to the right. Twilight looking at the direction that Soul is looking. Rarity holding her glasses Pinkie Pie back turned away from the audience.

_YA YA YA YA YA_

The symbol and title of "Soul Ethics" appears midscreen.

**_End intro_**

The Time of Sorrow! Soul's regretful satisfaction?

_Six days after destruction announcement_

_**Twilight's Perspective:**__  
_

_Tomorrow will be the day that Jason said that our realm will die._ Twilight thought to herself, finishing one of her favorite books. _I can't believe that it will just end like this..._

Everypony in Ponyville was in distant panic. Packing up bags, enjoying their last day doing whatever they want, or spending time with their love ones. Celestia hasn't written back to Twilight, mainly due to the fact that Spike disappeared before she finished her letter. She was enjoying her last moment with peace in her library.

Soul didn't step outside of his house once during the six days. There was some loud screaming and Soul saying "Kamina" from the top of his broken, dead voice. No one checked on him, not even stepped within ten feet from his house. They still think that Soul was a traitor. Twilight knows she will spend her last day hating Soul the most.

There was a knock on the library's main door way. Twilight stood up from her mess of books on the floor. She wasn't too careful where she was stepping on, for she knew that it wouldn't matter if they were destroyed. She tripped about five times before making it to the door.

She opened it to see all the rest of her friends standing outside. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack looked all depressed, and didn't wanted to accept their death. They looked like they cried all night long and said some things to important love ones they knew.

Twilight knew that feeling for she sent letters to her mother, father, and her brother. "You guys want to spend the last day together as friends?" She asked.

"Actually I was thinking something." Fluttershy whispered. "Even though Soul did some horrible things in his past life, I would like to know why."

"I have to agree with Shy," Applejack said. "No pony or a back stabbing traitor should die with guilt, and I think there is only one pony that is capable in doing that..."

"Wait a minute." Rarity said, "I hope you're not talking about me. Just because we have common taste in clothing, doesn't mean that I want to be near that scum. Honestly,..."

"Well, I think she was talking about me miss pretty-good-two-shoes!" Dash shouted. "I can beat him to death if he tries anything funny!" She punched her fist into her palm. "Just watch me!"

She started to rush towards Soul's house, until Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy stopped her about five inches from his door. "You know Dash, you sure are a wild one, even when we're all gonna die." Pinkie Pie grunted out.

Then realization hit Dash in the face, and she fell to the floor crying. "I won't be the fastest pony anymore!" She cried out.

The door into Soul's house opened. Dash immediately fly backwards in shock, as Soul's lifeless face was facing her. He looked like he hasn't slept at all, and the color from his face, and eyes were pale. He looked depressed beyond anything human possible. "What's with this racket..." Soul said, lifelessly.

All the ponies looked like they had shear hatred to him. Twilight's rage almost broke out again. "What do you want, traitor?" Twilight gritted in between her teeth.

Soul stood there. "I want..." Soul whispered, "Satisfaction..."

All the ponies froze. _Satisfaction? What does that mean?_ Twilight thought, then was reminded of Jason's speech. "Everypony down!"

As if they all knew what Twilight meant, they all fell to the ground, while Twilight went in front of Soul and offered her body as a shield. She braced her body to be torn to shreds, so that Soul would kill her. She closed her eyes.

"What are you doing...?" Soul said.

Twilight opened them and stood back. "Wha..?"

"I said what are you doing?" Soul asked again.

Twilight was confused. "Uhh... aren't you gonna get satisfaction by killing us?"

Soul stared at her. "I won't get it through you six or any one else. Just one person in mind."

"How do you know that we can trust you?"

Soul lowered his head. "Take my life, and have your satisfaction."

_Soul: Soul Ethic's will be back._

_Soul: Back to Soul ethics._

Twilight stood there shocked. She didn't know what to say. "Take... your life?" She said nervously.

"Yes, I'm serious." Soul lifelessly said. "My wound from six days ago may have been healed, but it's structured to burst at any moment. Which in that point in time I will bleed out." He turned his back to the six. "If you want to, go ahead, I won't even flinch."

"Gladly!" Rainbow Dash yelled, before being stopped by Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.

"Hold it Dash!" Twilight said. She pondered onto Soul's body. He wasn't moving to defend or to even move at all. He just stood there, slouched over. _What is he up to?_ "Let me talk to you, Soul."

Everyone was shocked instead of Applejack. "Atta girl." Applejack said quietly.

Soul lifted his head slightly. "Enter." He sad quietly, and he faded into his dark house.

Twilight hesitated, and slowly walked into his house. She got halfway into the house until the door shut behind her. There was no light except a single light that was shining on a bloody, and broken picture. It had a picture of what looked like a younger Soul, and a older man with blue hair. The crack and blood was over the man with blue hair.

"That's my bro." Soul said quietly. She flinched, but she can see the white out line of Soul's hair behind her. "His name was Kamina 767, the happiest thing that happened to me." Soul had some tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Uh... Soul?" Twilight said.

"Tell me Twilight." Soul began, to spout with hate. "Have you ever lost something so precious that you can't live on without it?"

Twilight gasped. _What is he talking about?_

"Twilight, how would you feel like if your brother, Shinning Armor, spent his whole life trying to make you feel better about life and living. Then when you feel like that you need him the most, he vanishes into thin air. Then you hope that he's alive, but you can't for you know that's he gone forever."

A dark spire of red DEST energy was surrounding him. His teeth were clinched tight. "Why does everything bad that happens to me and Kamina has to come back to bit me in the ass!" He was exploding with energy, and tears were streaming down his face. "KAMINA!"

His DEST energy exploded, and all the energy bounced around the room. Twilight ducked and waited till all the energy went back towards Soul. His face was still streaming tears, but it was lifeless again. "How did this room not get destroyed?" Twilight asked, standing back up.

"I made it so it can withstand a nuclear blast." Soul said, lifelessly. "It was a hard feat to do."

Twilight pondered for a moment. "OK, to make things clear for me, start all the way back to the beginning. Not like the beginning of your kind, just like the beginning of your mishaps." _Time to see all of his secrets, unless he lies of course. _

Soul sighed. "It started about six years ago, the human race began to research into creating the internet world real. They spent about a year creating what was project NEW LIFE. They were successful, for humans can enter and leave different realms at will, with a cost of course.

"Once you enter a realm, you become one with the people there. This isn't my true form, but I've lost touch with it and I result with this form I attained in the _Soul Eater _realm. My brother, Kamina, obtain the form of a man named Kamina in the _Gurren Lagann _realm. Your kind often roams into here and create's their own form and blends in with the place.

"That's when all hell broke lose. 'Bronies' the term for human's turning into ponies started bring your realm and infecting our human realm. Of course, other realms were doing the same thing. To stop this madness, the human race created five pylons to transport all humans into the web. Thus, the web race begun."

"I thought I told you not to start with the beginning of your kind." Twilight interrupted.

"I'm human-born, not web-born. There is a big difference. I age, web-born don't." Soul replied, "The human's realized that they are a dying race, so they put all of the memory's of the human race into library's to keep information. That library is heavily guarded, and will, hopefully, live forever."

"Kamina, and I are disgusted with the Bronies always coming into our favorite realms and trying to poison them. I fought against twenty ponies in the outskirts of the _Soul Eater_ realm. I also understood where your kind came from, and I started using that knowledge against it, thus spawned the Anti-Bronies.

"Of course, I wasn't the first, but I was there when it hit the fan. War consumed for a year, until that day on Canterlot. You would remember it as a day of infamy, but most remember it as the day of the Anti-Bronies only victory. Kamina, Jason, his two goons, and I hacked into your realm and begun an attack.

"I was young of course, and once I made that kill on Sky Hooves. Kamina thought it was best for me to leave, so he used his only hack portal and pushed me back into the web. I lost him that day, and I regretted everything ever since. I wept for a year. Then, I trained for two more years to keep my body in top condition to be a guardian.

"Out of all the people, I was the least qualified to be a guardian in your realm. I hated your kind, and hate you six ever since the web was created. That's my story, that's why I'm here." Soul sighed and sat down. "But now I know that here in a few hours I will be nothing but dead."

Twilight stood there blank faced, with only a few tears rolling out of her eyes. _I can't believe it..._ Twilight's rage made her hand curl up to a fist. "So you do hate us, like Jason said?" She gritted out.

"Yes."

"And you're not denying that you attacked Canterlot four years ago?"

"Yes."

"Did it felt good killing her?"

Soul's face looked directly at Twilight. "What?"

"I said, did it felt good killing Sky Hooves?" She was crying now.

Soul looked back down. "You see that's the problem with what happened." Soul closed his eyes.

"It did." Soul said.

_Twilight: I-I-I just don't leave_

_Soul: We're back. _

Twilight fell to her hands and knees, sobbing. _He liked killing Sky Hooves? _She punched the floor and stood back up. "You're a sick, twisted monster! You know that Soul!?" She picked up the picture right next to her and threw it hard at Soul. "I hope you get banished to the sun!"

The picture hit Soul on the head, and glass shattered all around him. His head started to bleed. "I don't blame you." He cried out. "I hate myself too for enjoying it."

"Then why!? Why did you enjoy killing an innocent life like that!? It's not like she did anything to you personally! You should have turned back and face the authority's with respect! Not run like a coward!"

Soul clinched his teeth. "Twilight..." he muttered out as more red DEST energy was surrounding him.

"Uh-oh." Twilight said bracing herself.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A COWARD! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" Soul exploded. He made a red DEST ball, "I AM NOT THE SAME PERSON FOUR YEARS AGO!" He threw it at Twilight when she duck, and the ball rebounded directly at Soul.

He flew backwards three feet, and fell on the ground on his knees. There was no more red energy flowing around me. Twilight got back up to her feet. "Oh yeah? Well looks like you haven't changed a bit." She said.

"I wasn't trying to kill you," He grunted out. "That couldn't destroy a vase."

Twilight was confused. "Then why throw it at me?"

"Same reason you threw that picture." He stayed down on his hands and knees. "To vent out anger."

"So my face was a good place for you to vent out your anger?"

"Didn't stop you didn't it?"

Twilight almost felt bad for when she threw that picture at Soul. "Even so," She started up again. "How do I know you're not trying to trick me, like you've tricked me so far?"

"Dumbass." Soul said getting on his knees. "I can tell you anything in the world and you still won't believe me. I just want to erase the innocence that I've destroyed and the satisfaction that I got from it."

Twilight pondered those thoughts. "What's an innocence, satisfaction, and a dumbass?" Twilight asked.

"Dumbass, I don't have to explain. But I can explain the other two." Soul said.

"_B__ye Bye Bye Instrumental" NSync starts playing_

"Innocence is when one person who hasn't done anything to harm someone's soul being, such as killing it or harming it. So, they tend to concentrate on the helping on others. Fluttershy has the most abundance of innocence I've seen in a long time. It will be a tragic death when she passes on.

"Most people can't see innocence or satisfaction on a person or a pony. I've trained a year to see this and it's sometimes ugly to see on one person. You have some innocence in you now, cause you don't want to kill me. But, you don't mind if I go straight to the sun and get burned to death either.

"Satisfaction is like the opposite of innocence. You seek to harm others to the point they're erased from life. These people are tended to be violent and will stop at nothing to achieve their goals. Such as me or Jason. You live with satisfaction harder for it doesn't leave. You live with it forever until the day you die.

"It's just that..." Soul started to tear up. "I've lost all my innocence already. I seek to solve all my problems by destroying things and to eradicate my enemies." He punched the floor. "On that day, I didn't care what happened to anyone, I just wanted my satisfaction."

He was bawling now. "Taking someone else's innocence for the sake of my satisfaction is the most deadly thing you can ever live with. After the confirmed kill, I couldn't live with myself after that, so my bro sent me back through the portal to hopefully right my wrongs. I didn't think it would cause me to be here.

"But..." His words were barely understandable, but Twilight could hear them. "Once you've lost the only thing you considered to be your friend, and see it smashed. It does things to your soul and makes it dim. Once your soul is dim enough, you can feel your heart ache and the pain's of the fallen start to kill you inside out.

"I regret everything that I've done, and I was hoping that I can find a new life. Spend the little innocence that I had left to right others wrongs. But, my past just wants me to keep remembering my kill. My satisfaction into the ending someone's life. I want nothing more then to just roll over dead."

Twilight was shocked.

"I offered my body up to be killed, so that you can have your brief taste of satisfaction. It feels good, I will not lie. But once you taste it, you just want more and more. It's sickening. It makes you something less than human."

He just kept crying for a good ten minutes on the floor. _A touching story, if I was a mindless filly. _Twilight thought. "Look Soul," Twilight raised her voice. "I will need proof in the next few hours if you want to convince me that you will not harm us. Tell me Soul: Can I trust you?"

Soul didn't answer.

"That's what I've thought." Twilight said, "Now if you excuse me, I will spend the rest of my time with the people I love. If you so much as step outside now before we die, I will hit you so hard in the back that you will die form impact alone."

She stormed out the door to see that everyone had their ear's around the door listening in. "Did you have to be that harsh Twi?" Applejack said.

"Yes. For what he's done, I say what I did was an understatement." Twilight replied.

"Oh really?" Jason said, in a tree about fifty feet away. "I say that was kinda touching, but I don't expect anything from a pony on a dim witted scale." Everyone flinched to see the three standing there. "Surprise."

"You said we had seven days you liar!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"That's the thing." He swooped down to grab Pinkie by the throat. "I am a liar."

"Let her go, Jason." Soul said, standing out from his house, still streaming tears. "I'm the one you're gonna kill first."

Jason smiled and let go of her throat. Twilight started to walk towards Soul, but she was stopped by Applejack.

"Is this suicide, or satisfaction Soul?" Jason evilly said. "Cause if it's either or, I like them both."

"Just get it over with..." Soul said, tilting his head down.

Jason motioned his hand to let the other two guard the mane six. "You know Soul, I could just finish you off by hitting your weak spot, but I'm going to enjoy this moment. This is for letting us live in hell for four years." Jason cracked his knuckles and punched Soul across his face.

Soul staggered but stood back up. "Do it... if you must..." Soul said closing his eyes.

_What is he doing?_ Twilight thought to her head, as she watched Soul get beat up.

Soul got punched in the face hard. Each time made him spit blood and made him stagger. It was a gruesome display of disrespect onto Soul's own body. He got punched in the gut, back of the neck, had his left arm broken, and punched in the nose. Jason kicked him in the back of the head, which sent Soul to the dirt floor.

"Twilight..." Dash whispered. "I got a letter to Celestia, get behind me and read it."

She quickly opened it up as Soul kept getting back up and getting pummeled. It had the royal seal, so it was from Celestia. She opened it and read it.

**_Celestia's letter to Twliight:_**

**__**Dear Faithful Student,

I hope that this letter reaches you in time. By now (I hope) Soul has told you about his record, and why he did what he did. I don't expect for you to believe him, but what he tells you about his brother Kamina is 100% true. The human race, everything he said his true.

I choose him to become a guardian is that he doesn't have hatred. He has the most capable body to bring in the most innocence into people's lives. He brings out the best in people just by being himself, just like you and your friends do.

Help him, to help yourselves.

Your teacher,

Celestia.

**_Twilight's_ _Perspective:_**

The instant she read the letter she finally understand Soul's pain. _He never wanted to kill us to begin with. He wanted to help us and be better people to change the world._ Twilight rolled up the scroll and stood up.

She saw that Soul was on his hand's and knees a bloody, beaten mess. "Pathetic." Jason said. "I thought you were better than this."

Soul's muscles started to shake as he tried standing back up again. His head was whacked with the butt of Jason's rifle. He didn't get back up. His head looked up. "Finish it..." Soul whispered.

Jason's grin was wide now. "Thank you for the satisfaction Soul Eater 676. It's been nice knowing you."

Twilight walked right in front of Jason to block all of Soul's torn body. "What's this?" Jason said.

Twilight spread her arms out. "If you want to hurt someone who cares about the safety of others, by Celestai you have to go through me!"

"How did yo-" Jason looked to see that his two others friends were baffled on how she got by them. He readied his rifle. So be it.

Sou looked up "Don't..." he said.

Twilight closed his eyes, as Jason pulled the trigger.

_BOOM! "Song ends"_

_"Rap is a man's Soul" Gurren Lagann OST_

Twilight felt a bullet hit her hair, as she fell down to the floor right by Soul. Something knocked Jason to the floor. It looked like a large rock. "What the hell?" He said.

Twilight opened her eyes and looked to her left to see someone standing on a tree. Soul's eyes were lit up with life again.

The man on the tree had black leather pants on and bandages on his waste. He had extremely long blue hair that didn't look like it was cut for years. He had a big, cocky grin. "Jason!" He yelled. "It's been awhile. Last time I saw you, you left me in a ditch."

"Not you... You're suppose to be dead!" Jason yelled, as the man jumped from the tree and walked towards everyone.

"Soul, is that who I think it is?" Twilight whispered.

_Do the impossible, See the invisible,  
Row, Row Fight the power!  
Touch the untouchable, Break the unbreakable  
Row, Row Fight the power!_

"Twilight..." Soul coughed out. "What were are looking out is a man with abominable strength and masculinity. When they talk about the 'Unlucky Brothes' badass ultimate sword's men.

_what you gonna do is what you wanna do _  
_just break the rule, then you see the truth _  
_this is the theme of "G" coming through baby! _  
_raw! raw! _  
_fight the power!_

"They're talking about him!" Soul shouted.

"That's right little brother! It is me, Kamina 767!" He pointed to the sky. "Just who the hell do you think I am tough guy?

_Song ends._

_**Start**_ **_Ending:_**

_"The Distance" Naruto Shippuden OST_

You're_ my friend  
aa ano hi no yume  
Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho  
You are my dream  
aa hajimatta bakka  
kimi no one longest way  
oh ima tabidatsu yo_

Soul's eye comes up and a huge explosion happens in a middle of a grassy field. Kamina walking to center, smiling; Soul walking to center, neutral faced. They both meet where the explosion would meet and Soul Ethics symbol and title come midscreen.

_Everyday kono saki mo shining day  
Kawarazu singin hikaru asa no smile_

The mane 6 (left to right: Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity) with Soul in the middle going past clouds. Twilight has back turn, side ways turn, and facing. Then looking at books to upper right sideways turned. Dash looking sideways, facing, pointing at reader evil smile. Back ground of clouds with and rainbows.

_Kore de miosame no funny days  
Tobidatsu future mezashita go far  
kokoro no dream of_

Mane 6 and Soul in different order (Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Soul, Pinkie Pie, Twilight) Kamina looking front, thinker postion with glasses, then having glasses upward and smiling big. Kamina holding glasses in his right hand, facing front. Soul facing sideways holding his glasses. Spike sitting on a rock, Soul standing in Ponyville. Both look at each other from their places.

_I'll go the distance_  
_mihatenu sora wa blue_  
_Norikonda star ship_  
_kore ga saikou no forever trip_

Kamina, Soul, Celestia standing on a cliff. Rarity having her back turn to Spike. An image of a soul in Soul's eyes. Soul closing his book with Kamina to his left and Celestia to his right behind his head. Soul losing control, and envelope in a black power and explodes.

_You are my friend  
aa ano hi no yume  
Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho  
You are my dream  
aa hajimatta bakka  
kimi no one longest way  
Oh ima tabitasu yo_

Dash dodging lighting attacks and punches back. Twilight zooming back, and does something with her hand and fires a beam of magic at something to the right. Two poles come down inbetween Black Star, as Fluttershy rides down one and kicks Black Star in the face. Spike surrounded by a blue snake virus. Gohan getting knocked back and transforming into ultimate Gohan. Soul's hand comes up and clinches to a fist as Twilight trys to say (scream) NO

_Thank you my friend_  
_aa ano hi no koto_  
_Ima de mo mada oboeteru kara_

A wasteland covered with no life. Spike to the left and Soul to the right. Both look angry as they walk to the center. They meet about five feet away from another.

_You're my dream  
aa mou nidoto sou modora nai days  
oh I'll go the distance_

Spike and Soul in a crater. Rarity and Dash looking to the left. Twilight looking to the right. Soul looking to the middle. Soul's Vanishing Sword and Spike's Flame sword come out to each other's right hand and both swords are around each others necks.

**_End Ending_**

****_Kamina; Now that I'm in here to kick some ass, I find that my brother is in some serious trouble. I need to use all of my manly powers to defeat this moron who left me in a ditch. I'm bet Soul's glad to see me, but now's not the time to have a reunion. Time to fight!_

_Next time: Kamina VS Jason! Rematch to End All Rematches?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Who honestly thought that I was gonna kill Twilight and myself in one go in a single chapter? Yeah, BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT! Anyway, time to write the second part of this long chapter. Update: I work Sunday, Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. Friday's are Anime night so that leaves only Wednesday and Saturday for me to write. Sorry yall T.T_

_I don't own anything it, everything is owned by their parent companies. _

**_Intro__ start_**

_"All I want" By the Offspring_

_Okay_  
_YA YA YA YA YA_

Soul falling through a storm of clouds. Almost hitting the earth, he breaks free and flies off towards the sky.

_Day after day your home life's a wreck  
The powers that be just breathe down your neck_

Soul standing on a cliff showing different position's on him. He was wearing his glasses.

_You get no respect, you get no relief  
You gotta speak up and yell out your piece_

Soul doing various jobs for different ponies around Ponyville. Then collapses around "out"

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul getting ready to jump off a cliff. He closes his eyes and jumps off the cliff. Doing somersaults and breaking free and flying towards the sky.

_YA YA YA YA YA_

Rainbow Dash coming from out of nowhere with an evil grin on her face. Soul looks at her and Soul's white flight stream and Dash's Rainbow flight stream bash into each other.

_How many times is it gonna take  
Till someone around you hears what you _say

Dash crashes to the ground and Soul lands in Ponyville and is surrounded by the mane 6.

_You've tried being cool, you feel like a lie  
You've played by their rules, now it's their turn to try_

It shows Fluttershy watering flowers, Rarity cutting somepony's hair, Twilight reading a book, Applejack on the farm, Pinkie Pie starting a party and Rainbow dash stealing Soul's glasses. Soul then back hands her as the glasses flew off and landed on his face.

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul fighting Broly with his sword. Twilight on the left, Rarity on the right are both elbowing a shadow figure. Pinkie Pie and Applejack fighting shadow figures with punches, kicks, and cannons. Soul getting ready to use the Kamehameha and fired it a Broly.

_I said it before  
__I'll say it again  
If you could just listen  
Then it might make sense_

Kamina's face flashes on the right smiling. Blackstar's face smiling on the left. A red beam comes and hits Soul right in the middle of Ponyville. He used an energy beam to push it away. Soul's face is furouis.

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul starts to fight Ultimate Gohan with unrelenting power. They both fall back and do lighting fast punches and kicks at break neck speed. They come back for both of them to use the Kamehameha against each other.

Soul and the 6 had their own pair of Kamina's glasses, kneeling down over a cliff. Rainbow Dash flying above him. Fluttershy curled up right next to him. Applejack standing tall to the right. Twilight looking at the direction that Soul is looking. Rarity holding her glasses Pinkie Pie back turned away from the audience.

_YA YA YA YA YA_

The symbol and title of "Soul Ethics" appears midscreen.

**_End intro_**

Kamina VS Jason! The Rematch to End all Rematches?

_**Soul's Perspective:**_

Soul thought it was going to be the end for him. He believed that he deserved what he had coming to him and was content of dying a violent, and bloody end from his wrongs. It changed when Twilight offered her life to save his. He didn't want another innocent Soul to be lost to his own stupid decisions. He wouldn't live in the afterlife knowing that he failed again.

But all that changed when Kamina, his older brother, came out of nowhere and saved both of their lives. He was always an excellent shot, but not even Soul sense his soul presence anywhere. They had a strong bond so they would be able to sense each other. _Has it been that long since I last seen Kamina that I can't sense him?_ Soul thought as he laid on the ground.

Kamina was malnourished and lost a lot of muscle no doubt. He looked like a scrawny twig with long blue hair and blue tattoos, but his strength seemed to be flowing through him. Soul believed in soul power, the power from the soul. Kamina believed in fighting spirit when a man's soul is set on fire to do the impossible.

_Well Kamina, you did the impossible again._ Soul thought to himself. Twilight was laying down right next to him. Both of their heads were close together. He couldn't feel anything in his arms, legs, or in his neck. _Damnit, looks like I can't move now._ Soul struggled to move his left arm. _This works at least._

Jason was still stunned on the ground, while Kamina was doing his signature pose. Behind the long hair, Soul can see that Kamina was smiling like an idiot, as usual. Soul touched the back of Twilight's hair. She flinched, but she turned around to see Soul, still a bloody mess.

"Oh my Celestia, Soul!" Twilight said as she tried to hug his head. "I'm sorry for saying those bad things about you earlier. Can you move at least?"

Soul coughed a little. "First off," Soul mumbled. "My front pocket has a bean in it that allow's me to heal instantly. But before you can do that. Get off my hair, you're probably getting blood all over yourself."

Twilight realized and jumped back to see that her chest and fore arms were covered in blood. Soul can hear Rarity vomiting in the background. "Eww..." Is all that Twilight said.

"Blood can come off with some hot water, but now," Soul moved his left arm and pointed to his house, "Go inside and fetch me a orange pair of glasses, similar to mine and a Katina. They belong to my bro, and I can't see him without them."

She looked at his house, and began to stand back up. That was until Jason grabbed her by the shoulder. "Where do you think you're going missy?" He snarled.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Kamina said walking straight up to Jason. "You got guts beating up my little brother. You may have done a good job at it too. But no one, and I mean NO ONE should harm a lady at all! Pony or not Pony!" He picked up another rock and threw it at Jason's head.

Jason caught this one, blocking his view from Kamina, and laughed. "You think that another rock throw will stun me? Please you're such an arrogant fool! Only a fool thinks that you can-" He moved the rock to the right, to see a fist coming in at full speed to his face, causing him to lose his grip of Twilight. He landed hard on the ground.

"I don't like it when people think that they are Excalibur." Kamina joked. He looked at Twilight. "You all right, Twilight?" He asked very concerned.

"I think so, he didn't hurt me or anything." She replied, and stood there for a minute. She realized something. "How did you know my name first of all?"

"Long story, but right now, shouldn't you be fetching something for me?" He said, grinning.

"Oh, right!" Twilight made a mad dash to Soul's house and went inside.

Kamina looked down to Soul. "You looked like you've seen better days kid. I think you should lay off the suicide for a while." He rubbed Soul's head. "My god, you've grown."

"Good to see you too, bro." He grunted out. "Hey, is that dumbass back on his feet yet, I can't see him. It's kinda hard to move my head."

Kamina looked to his right, the two guards that were guarding the ponies where all over Jason. Soul didn't notice that everyone else was surrounding him. "Nah, he's still clocked out for a bit. Won't be back up for about another minute or so." Kamina said. "Anyway," He put his right arm over Soul's left. "Let's get you back on your feet."

"Thank's bro," Soul said, being ascended into the air by Kamina, and Applejack who wasn't afraid of blood.

"Hey, Dash." Kamina said to Dash.

"Me?" Dash said all confused.

"Yes you, hold up Soul's left side, I want him to see this fight. A little good Kamina style fighting style is good for him. Since it has been four years and all." Kamina said with a big grin.

"Um, OK, I guess." Dash said, taking over Kamina's place in holding Soul up.

There was running behind Soul, as Twilight came with Kamina's Glasses and Katina. "Here you go, umm..." Twilight said, forgetting his name.

"Kamina 767, proud eldest brother of the Unlucky Brothers! Thank you Twilight." He put the glasses on, and took out the Katina. He did some swift motions around his head, for all of the hair to fall off. He looked like his usual self with five inch long hair with two longer strands that stood up.

"You know bro, I always hate your style of cutting hair." Soul said.

"Practice, and lots of know-how." Kamina replied, looking into his reflection in his sword. "Not to shabby, I think I could go a little longer next time, but this will do." He lowered the Katina, to see Jason getting ready to stand back up. "Morning Sleeping Beauty! How was your trip to next spring?" Kamina joked.

"I will murder you, and your little brother as well!" Jason spat back up. "Boys! Lets get rid of this trash! I'm sick of it being in my sight!"

The other two vampire's started to laugh and were getting ready to form a triangle around Kamina. "Girls, bring me back some more, I think we don't want to be near these guys when this fight starts."

"I wouldn't either if this is YOUR brother we're talking about." Twilight said, helping Soul move back.

"Hey, I just want to let everyone know how deeply sorry I was from my past actions. I was different person back then, and I want to make it up to-" Soul started.

"Aww shush scruffy, it's all water under the bridge now." Applejack said, smiling.

"Yeah, it takes a lot of guts to kill yourself from your mortal enemy!" Dash said, "Also," She was looking at Kamina, "Your brother looks SO COOL!"

"Yeah, yeah ,yeah. 'No one is more manlier than my bro, he's the coolest.'" Soul replied. "Keep still, I think the fight is about to start."

Kamina looked almost for sure he was going to win this fight. He held his sword in one hand and tightened his grip. He had his cocky smile while wearing his glasses. "So Jason," He beckoned his middle finger, and index finger on his free, left hand, for Jason to come at him. "You ready for round two?"

"Gladly!" Jason replied.

_Kamina, don't get yourself killed. They've said that they killed you already. I don't want to see you die in front of me._ Soul thought. _Just don't die._

_Kamina: You stay right there! Soul Ethic's will be right back!_

_Soul: We're back, now to Soul Ethics._

**_Kamina's_** _**Perspective.**_

_So, two enemies behind me, while I have Jason in front of me. _Kamina thought scanning the surroundings. _I have to wait for one of them to make a move first. Otherwise, they will tear me apart limb from limb._

_OK, so if the big guy moves first, that would be a hassle to deal with for he looks like he can overpower me in an instant. I'll have to use my own soul energy to overpower him at the end. He's also carrying a shot gun for short range attacks. I'll have to either dodge it, or destroy it before it does some serious damage to my body._

_The scrawny one seems fast, way to fast for me to handle, I have to read his movements just right. He doesn't looked like any punches from him seem to hurt at all, but he's also carrying a machete Any slash from that would do some mortal damage to my body. It looks kinda heavy for him to carry, so it just might be a last resort thing._

_Now Jason, I know that he's faster and stronger than me, especially since he looks well fed and had plenty of rest. I was hoping that Soul would be able to help me in the first place, but he went on a suicidal rant and looks like hes out of commission for the time. But knowing Soul, he would fire up his own soul, and ignore his pain just to help me fight Jason._

After Kamina read the situation, he stood perfectly still and let his sense take over. He didn't move; he didn't make any sudden movements. He just stood still in his fighting stance.

The scrawny vampire made a quick move for Kamina.

Kamina tightened his grip on his sword as the scrawny one just leaped at him. He was insanely faster than Kamina, for he punched, kicked and slammed against him with all his might. It only hurt Kamina a little, but he was trying to find a pattern in his movements The vampire punched Kamina's chest, kicked his leg, and elbowed his back.

_That's the pattern!_

Kamina waited for him to sense where he will hit his back again. He got kicked in the leg. He turned around rapidly to punch an unlucky vampire in the jaw. The punch sent the vampire spiraling in the direction that Kamina punched. He landed on the ground as he readied his machete.

_Alright, now it get's serious._

The vampire launched at him with terrible force and speed. Kamina parried every attack with the vampire's machete with ease, for he looked like he put his whole body into it. After about fifteen parries from Kamina, he countered, staggering the vampire. He pushed his palm against the vampire and let all of his energy escape from his hand.

"_Soul Force!"_ Kamina said, as a yellow stream of electricity beamed out from his palm. The vampire was sent flying, and hit a nearby tree so hard, that it broke in half. Kamina rushed at the broken tree to do one of his signature moves. He jumped up into the air and somersaulted. He extended both of his legs to the ground where the vampire was.

"'_Who the Hell Do You Think I Am?'-Kick!" _Kamina shouted, has he landed on top the vampire himself. There was an energy explosion, and all that was left of that vampire was a crater.

"OH WOW THAT WAS SO COOL!" Rainbow Dash said in a distance, dropping Soul.

"Hey! Dash, I know you have your moments, but this isn't one of them!" Soul said, almost falling down.

"Oh, sorry Soul." Dash said, picking him back up onto her shoulders.

"I have a quick question to ask Soul." Rarity said.

Soul barely turned his head towards Rarity. "Yeah sure, go ahead." He replied.

"If you were suppose to be a guardian and you should be very power, shouldn't your brother be weaker than you? He looks just as strong or even stronger than you."

Soul sighed. "Must be the clever ruse of the big five back in the Web." Soul replied. "The last time I saw my bro he was at Galactic power. Before I came here, I was at Galactic power. If I was at Multiverse power like I was suppose to be, then I would be stronger than him. But, we're exactly the power index, so we have equal power."

Rarity was confused. "Eh, what?"

Soul sighed again, "I can blow up galaxies in one shot. So can Kamina."

"Makes sense." Rarity paused for a minute. "How big is a galaxy?"

"About as big as a solar system."

"And how big is that?"

Soul was frustrated. "About 13 million of your planets!"

Pinkie Pie stepped in, "How big is our planet?"

Soul jumped off from Applejack and Rainbow Dash, "I honestly don't know OK?! I just know that I can one shot it if I wanted to!" He yelled.

_Soul is getting angry eh? Good, then he would ignore pain and come help me here in a minute._ Kamina thought, smiling walking towards the heavy vampire.

He was stunned about the fact that his little friend was defeated so easily. He was more so stuned that Kamina looked so confident that he was going to win this fight. Kamina readied his sword and made a mad dash for the big guys legs.

He was caught off guard, and fell to the ground, allowing Kamina to kick him in the air and do a couple slashes around his body. _This one is for you Soul._

He cut a slash that made a fire number seven

"_Figure..._."

He cut more slashes that made a number six and another seven.

"_Man Slash: 767!"_

A explosion from the vampire erupted as soon as Kamina landed on the ground. _Eaiser than his other friend._

"WOWOWOWOW! THAT WAS AMAZINGLY COOL!" Rainbow Dash jumped up and down, yelling in the background. "Hey Soul, didn't you do the same thing to a virus a couple days back?"

"Yes I did, but that was his version." Soul replied.

"Well since he his older brother, I guess you kinda ripped that off from him as well as your strength, didn't you Soul?"

Soul punched Dash skyward. "I made that move idiot!"

Dash recovered, to mock Soul more. "Yeah right, I bet you stole his style of clothing too!" She zipped around in the clouds.

"Why you, get back here! I'm going to rip your mane out!" Soul said, darting up to the sky as well.

_OK, now Soul is really REALLY pissed, he probably forgot that he is mortally wounded._ Kamina looked around. _Where's Ja-_

A sharp pain hit him in the back of his head. He fell to the ground and tried to recover, but Jason was right behind him, trying to do a killing blow on him.

Kamina tumbled backwards and got back on his feet to dodge Jason's punch to his face. Kamina kept ducking and dodging until he actually got punched at the side of his temple. Blood flew out from his mouth.

Jason smirked. "Just like before, you can't keep up with me." Jason picked up Kamina by the hair, and was getting ready to break his neck. "This time, YOU DIE!"

Jason karate chopped towards Kamina's neck, only to have it blocked by Soul's broken right arm. "What the?"

_If I know Soul he is going to use a move that I taught him._

Soul was furious beyond control. He looked like he had the intent on killing Jason.

"_'HANDS OFF MY AWESOME BIG BROTHER' - PUNCH!" _Soul yelled, as he use his left arm to upper cut Jason skyward. Jason was in the air and he landed about fifty yards away from Soul.

"What the hell was that?" Jason replied, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"I won't let you kill my older brother! I will kill you instead for harming him!" Soul yelled.

"Well said little brother!" Kamina said, putting his hand on Soul's shoulder. "Now it's time to bring out the 'you-know-what!'"

Soul looked confused. "Uhh, what bro?"

"Dumbass, we're gonna use Resonance!"

"Resonance?" Soul questioned.

"Resonance?" Jason said.

"Resonance?" Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy said.

"Resonance!" Dash yelled in excitement.

"Oh please, Dash." Twilight replied.

"That's right!" Kamina shouted, "When two manly soul's combine and use their powers to aid one another, they become unstoppable to no avail!"

Soul looked almost lost for a minute, and then he realized something. "Oh, you mean 'Soul Resonance'?" Soul took out his glasses from his front jacket pocket, which are somehow unscratched. "Why didn't you say so Bro."

Soul put on his glasses and readied himself. _Alright Soul, it's been a long time so lets do this. _Kamina readied his own soul, and searched for Soul's own soul. It was dim, but it was fired up. _Perfect!_

Blue lightning sparked in between Soul and Kamina, as their soul's made a energy link with each other. Already, Kamina felt the pain that Soul is going through from his broken arm and broken legs, but it will have to do for them to make this work.

"Let's Go! Soul Resonance!" Kamina and Soul shouted out. Both of their bodies where surrounded by aura. Soul was white, and Kamina's was blue.

"Either it's far or nearby! The soul's of the Unlucky Brothers will strike fear into our enemies bloods!" Kamina shouted.

"And if everything we have fought for has been destroyed, we will mend it and give it rage to fight on!" Soul shouted.

"Together, as one body of brotherly power we live on to do what we believe is right!" Kamina and Soul shouted together.

"You guys are dumbasses, thinking that speech and a little shared power will defeat me!" Jason said, charging at them.

Soul summoned his Vanishing Sword, and cut Jason's right arm off. The gib, was vaporized in an instant. "You are such a fool thinking that a rush like that will stop us!" Soul said.

"Lets go Soul!" Kamina said.

"Right bro!" Soul replied.

"_Finishing move!"_ Soul and Kamina both said, slashing at Jason with both of their swords. They both did a total of thirteen slashes.

"_Unlucky Vaporizing 13 Slashes!" _They both said, as Jason's bodied disappeared from existence.

Both Soul and Kamina sighed, as Soul almost fell to the ground. "Easy Soul," Kamina said, stopping him from falling on the ground. "I gotcha."

"Thank's bro for coming back." Soul said, before fainting.

"Yeah buddy, rest and I'll get a doc over here." He said, lifting up his legs from the ground as Kamina slowly walked to the nearest hospital.

_Kamina: Stick around! Soul Ethic's will end shortly._

_Soul: We're back, time for the ending of Soul Ethic's._

**_Soul's__ Perspective:_**

Soul woke up in a hospital bed with his jacket, undershirt, and tie stripped off. His left eye was bandaged up, his right arm was in a cast along with both of his legs. His middle body was covered in bandages. To his right he saw Kamina and the mane six sitting or standing right there. Nurse Redheart was on his left. She was wearing what a nurse would usually wear.

"Soul, these wound's and injury's are serious, but you'r body seems to be healing extremely fast. I give it about till tomorrow till you're out." Redheart said, smiling. "I'll leave you till your friends and family."

Redheart walked out the door. Kamina was the first one to go near Soul. "He little brother, how are you doing?" Kamina said, smiling.

"A little better than what I've been doing for the past seven days." Soul replied. "Honestly, I haven't felt this good in years."

"Really? Cause you looked like you were in a car wreck." Kamina joked.

"Yeah well, emotionally I feel a little better" Soul tried moving his left arm. "But I hurt like hell."

"Yeah I can tell." Kamina looked at the mane six. They looked like they don't what to say. "I can see that you've made some new friends, Soul."

"I don't know that's for sure bro."

"Of course!" Kamina pointed on Twilight who was in front of everyone. "One of them even tried to sacrifice her life to save yours! I think she likes ya, Soul!"

"What!?" Both Soul and Twilight said together, "Since when you did you get that assumption?"

Kamina laughed a little. "I was joking Soul, seriously smile a little bit." Kamina then shook his head. "No, you won't. You hardly ever smile."

"They know." Soul said.

Kamina's face went from being joyful, to being dead serious. "They know what?"

"They know what happened four years ago."

Kamina looked at Soul seriously, "So, how did they react?"

"I think it's better I tell you." Twilight said. "We hated Soul for everything that you and he did on that day. He also killed someone close to me."

"Damint!" Kamina swore, and punched the wall. "I knew we should have not gone down that day. Jason couldn't be trusted."

"What did Jason do?" Twilight questioned.

"He charged in like a madman and started a fire fight. Our plan was to capture Celestia or Luna secretly and take them to the web and show them what your kind has done to us. We were trying to stop a war on our end, but he had ruin that plan. Soul killed for self defense before his satisfaction took over him."

Twilight studied Kamina. It was almost the same story that Soul told earlier that day with a few more details. "I won't forgive Soul for that kill. Not yet anyway, but if he saves our lives all the time then he can be trusted." Twilight looked hard into Kamina's face. "But I'm warning you, if Soul does something that would harm anyone, I won't hesitate to hurt him, even if it kills me."

Kamina was serious, then he smiled. "Alright I think that's reasonable."

"Hey! What about me!" Soul yelled from his bed. "I don't get a say in this!"

"No you don't little brother!" Kamina said, ruffling up Soul's hair.

"Kamina what did I tell you about my hair! Keep off my dew!" Soul yelled.

Everyone in the room laughed, and left to let Soul catch rest.

_The next day_

Soul made a full recovery and made it back to his house. He found Kamina laying on Soul's bed. His house was still a wreck from the day before, but it looked like it was cleaned up a little.

The only thing that was really fixed, was the picture of Kamina and Soul together on the picture.

"You still kept that, after all these years Soul?" Kamina asked.

Soul nodded his head. "Yeah, I just can't forget my brother like that. That would be disgraceful."

Kamina smiled. "Yeah, but hey listen." Kamina sat up, "I never wanted to leave you behind like that. I said if I was the killer, then I was thinking that you would go scott free for the rest of your life."

Soul looked down. "You took the heat from what I did wrong."

"Hey Soul, don't let it get you down like that. After all," Kamina stood up and gave Soul a thumb's up. "Who would continued our legacy if both of us were axed?"

Soul just shook his head. "You're weird some times bro, but you do make a point." Soul walked up and hugged Kamina. "It's good to see you thought."

Kamina hugged back. "Good to see you too buddy." Kamina pushed away and leaned down to Soul's face. "Now, are you ready for more crazy adventures with your bro! Doing the impossible and doing what we think is right?"

"Well doing the impossible isn't technically impossible if we can do it." Soul replied.

"Hey! Our journey won't stop till everyone here in this realm know's and praises our names! We'll leave a mark in the sky for them to look up at us!"

"Well we can't really do that, cause everyone hates both of us."

"Then we'll make them like us! We are the Unlucky Brothers! We can do anything if we put our minds to it!"

"If you put it that way..."

They both put on their glasses, and walked out the front door.

_**Start**_ **_Ending:_**

_"The Distance" Naruto Shippuden OST_

You're_ my friend  
aa ano hi no yume  
Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho  
You are my dream  
aa hajimatta bakka  
kimi no one longest way  
oh ima tabidatsu yo_

Soul's eye comes up and a huge explosion happens in a middle of a grassy field. Kamina walking to center, smiling; Soul walking to center, neutral faced. They both meet where the explosion would meet and Soul Ethics symbol and title come midscreen.

_Everyday kono saki mo shining day  
Kawarazu singin hikaru asa no smile_

The mane 6 (left to right: Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity) with Soul in the middle going past clouds. Twilight has back turn, side ways turn, and facing. Then looking at books to upper right sideways turned. Dash looking sideways, facing, pointing at reader evil smile. Back ground of clouds with and rainbows.

_Kore de miosame no funny days  
Tobidatsu future mezashita go far  
kokoro no dream of_

Mane 6 and Soul in different order (Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Soul, Pinkie Pie, Twilight) Kamina looking front, thinker postion with glasses, then having glasses upward and smiling big. Kamina holding glasses in his right hand, facing front. Soul facing sideways holding his glasses. Spike sitting on a rock, Soul standing in Ponyville. Both look at each other from their places.

_I'll go the distance_  
_mihatenu sora wa blue_  
_Norikonda star ship_  
_kore ga saikou no forever trip_

Kamina, Soul, Celestia standing on a cliff. Rarity having her back turn to Spike. An image of a soul in Soul's eyes. Soul closing his book with Kamina to his left and Celestia to his right behind his head. Soul losing control, and envelope in a black power and explodes.

_You are my friend  
aa ano hi no yume  
Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho  
You are my dream  
aa hajimatta bakka  
kimi no one longest way  
Oh ima tabitasu yo_

Dash dodging lighting attacks and punches back. Twilight zooming back, and does something with her hand and fires a beam of magic at something to the right. Two poles come down inbetween Black Star, as Fluttershy rides down one and kicks Black Star in the face. Spike surrounded by a blue snake virus. Gohan getting knocked back and transforming into ultimate Gohan. Soul's hand comes up and clinches to a fist as Twilight trys to say (scream) NO

_Thank you my friend_  
_aa ano hi no koto_  
_Ima de mo mada oboeteru kara_

A wasteland covered with no life. Spike to the left and Soul to the right. Both look angry as they walk to the center. They meet about five feet away from another.

_You're my dream  
aa mou nidoto sou modora nai days  
oh I'll go the distance_

Spike and Soul in a crater. Rarity and Dash looking to the left. Twilight looking to the right. Soul looking to the middle. Soul's Vanishing Sword and Spike's Flame sword come out to each other's right hand and both swords are around each others necks.

**_End Ending_**

_Kamina: Now that I'm back in action, I'm looking to do some things with my little bro! First thing I want to do is go to a place that I've seen during my travels alone! I'm pretty sure that Soul would get a kick out of that! Heck, we brought along the mane 6 until things got really awkward._

__Next Time: The Trail We Blaze! The Everlasting Sunset?


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm sick. I have some sorta stomach virus so might as well write some more of this thing._

I don't own anything, everything is owned by their parent companies.

**_Intro__ start_**

_"All I want" By the Offspring_

_Okay_  
_YA YA YA YA YA_

Soul falling through a storm of clouds. Almost hitting the earth, he breaks free and flies off towards the sky.

_Day after day your home life's a wreck  
The powers that be just breathe down your neck_

Soul standing on a cliff showing different position's on him. He was wearing his glasses.

_You get no respect, you get no relief  
You gotta speak up and yell out your piece_

Soul doing various jobs for different ponies around Ponyville. Then collapses around "out"

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul getting ready to jump off a cliff. He closes his eyes and jumps off the cliff. Doing somersaults and breaking free and flying towards the sky.

_YA YA YA YA YA_

Rainbow Dash coming from out of nowhere with an evil grin on her face. Soul looks at her and Soul's white flight stream and Dash's Rainbow flight stream bash into each other.

_How many times is it gonna take  
Till someone around you hears what you _say

Dash crashes to the ground and Soul lands in Ponyville and is surrounded by the mane 6.

_You've tried being cool, you feel like a lie  
You've played by their rules, now it's their turn to try_

It shows Fluttershy watering flowers, Rarity cutting somepony's hair, Twilight reading a book, Applejack on the farm, Pinkie Pie starting a party and Rainbow dash stealing Soul's glasses. Soul then back hands her as the glasses flew off and landed on his face.

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul fighting Broly with his sword. Twilight on the left, Rarity on the right are both elbowing a shadow figure. Pinkie Pie and Applejack fighting shadow figures with punches, kicks, and cannons. Soul getting ready to use the Kamehameha and fired it a Broly.

_I said it before  
__I'll say it again  
If you could just listen  
Then it might make sense_

Kamina's face flashes on the right smiling. Blackstar's face smiling on the left. A red beam comes and hits Soul right in the middle of Ponyville. He used an energy beam to push it away. Soul's face is furouis.

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul starts to fight Ultimate Gohan with unrelenting power. They both fall back and do lighting fast punches and kicks at break neck speed. They come back for both of them to use the Kamehameha against each other.

Soul and the 6 had their own pair of Kamina's glasses, kneeling down over a cliff. Rainbow Dash flying above him. Fluttershy curled up right next to him. Applejack standing tall to the right. Twilight looking at the direction that Soul is looking. Rarity holding her glasses Pinkie Pie back turned away from the audience.

_YA YA YA YA YA_

The symbol and title of "Soul Ethics" appears midscreen.

**_End intro_**

The Trail we Blaze! The Everlasting Sunset?

**_Soul's Perspective:_**

Soul woke up the next day right after they fought Jason. He began to do his normal routine like every other day. Go help Rarity, then Applejack, Fluttershy, and then teach Twilight. This time however, he dodged dirty looks from certain ponies walking around. They still believed that Soul was still a traitor.

The only thing that kept his mind on straight, was that Kamina was at his house 24/7. Kamina was always happy, smiling at everything that Soul did. He also ate most of Soul's food. Kamina had a big appetite when it came to eating. Either that or, he just didn't have anything decent to eat in a couple of years.

After Soul got done teaching Twilight about midday, he got home to see Kamina outside the front door waiting for him. "Hey bro," Soul said, waving to him. "What are you doing outside?"

"Listen Soul," Kamina said, putting his had on Soul's shoulder. "Have you ever wanted to go to a place that is far beyond your own imagination that you couldn't comprehend it?"

Soul sighed. "I think I did that the first time we went into the web world."

"No not that silly!" Kamina pointed to the distance to the southwest. "I'm saying that over there, there's something that you will love to see, even though you hate this realm!"

Soul shook his head. "Remember Kamina, we don't hate the realm, we hate the community. The ponies here have been kind and forgiving to me so far, I'm not going to hurt them like I would hurt a bronie."

"What does that mean!?" Dash shouted right above Soul's head.

Both Kamina and Soul jumped a little. "What the hell? When did you get here?" Kamina said in surprise.

"Where is hell actually?" Rainbow Dash answered with a smile.

"How do you know its a place? Why do we have to explain it to you!?" Kamina and Soul yelled together.

"Whoa, calm down. It's not like I was listening on to your conversation about fifty feet above you in a cloud or nothing." Dash continued to smile, until she realized something. "Oh..."

"You were snooping in on our conversation!" Soul yelled.

"I didn't mean too! Honest!" Dash explained.

"Hey no worries," Kamina said grinning. "Why don't you get all of your friends and met us by Fluttershy's cottage?"

"Wait what?" Soul said.

"Okay!" She flew off towards Applejack's farm.

"You want her and the mane six to tag along with us?" Soul said shocked. "Are you crazy?"

"Soul, who the hell do you think I am?" Kamina said climbing to the top of Soul's house. "We of the Unlucky Brothers accept any all willing people will dare adventure with us to danger! If they are pure of heart and innocent of soul, then they are destined for greatness!"

Twilight walked right next to Soul. "Why is Kamina on your roof?" She asked Soul.

"Don't get me started..." Soul grumbled.

"Another thing!" Kamina shouted, jumping down from the roof. "If they are willing to join us, why not be a part of us?"

Soul looked shocked. "Please tell me you're joking?"

"Why not?" Kamina's grin grew bigger. "Twilight Sparkle!" He pointed at Twilight. "Do you think that you are brave enough to venture to forbidden lands to discover the unknown, and be bold enough to see foretold riches unknown by man or pony kind?"

Twilight looked confused. "I guess, as long as Equestria gets more knowledge about unknowns."

"What the, don't go along with him!" Soul said.

"Excellent! Follow me to Fluttershy's cottage!" He started to walk the opposite direction.

"Umm, Kamina, Fluttershy's cottage is that way." Twilight and Soul said, pointing in the right direction.

He turned around and passed both. "I knew that!"

Both Soul and Twilight sighed. "How are you related to him anyway?" Twilight asked.

"A long, dreadfully long, story." Soul replied.

_A brief moment in time._

Everyone, including Spike, who was traveling back after hearing that Jason has been defeated, was at Fluttershy's cottage. they all looked like they were ready to travel.

"And do everyone else think that they are brave enough to venture with us to foretold riches, that no mind can comprehend!" Kamina yelled, pointing to the sky.

"Why Kamina, darling." Rarity said, eyes sparkling. "When you say riches like that it makes me want to travel to see lands find jewels I never seen before."

"I just want to see how Soul can beat me in a race without wings." Dash smirked.

"Well Tattoos, I guess I'm in too." Applejack said confidently.

"Metoo!" Pinkie Pie yelled, jumping in the air. "Ijustcantwaittooseetheseforb iddenlandstoseewhatwecanexpl ore!OhIwonderwhatsinstorforus!"

"I guess I will go if everyone else is going." Fluttershy whispered. "As long it isn't that scary..."

"That makes all of us on board with you Kamina." Spike said. "Lead on, if you will."

"Oh brother." Soul said, face palming. "If this ends up like our usual adventures, I'm going to regret it."

"Why Soul?" Twilight asked.

"Cause something usually awkward happens that usually cause me to nosebleed." Soul replied.

"What happens when you nosebleed?"

"Virgin eyes can not see."

Twilight just stood there mute faced. "Okay then," She turned to Kamina. "Are we heading out?"

Kamina shook his head. "Not quite, first we need to name ourselves, and I think I've got the name already."

Soul looked up. "You don't mean-"

"I do, little brother!" Kamina pointed to the sky as far as his arm would let him. "For now on we are not called the Mane 6 or the Unlucky Brothers!" Kamina's glasses gleamed on his face. "Let this be known as the Soul Gurren 9!"

Dash was awed by how Kamina said that. "THAT SOUNDS SO COOL! SOUL CAN WE TRADE BROTHERS? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE?!" She said, getting up into Soul's face.

"Not on your life." Soul grimly said.

"Aww.." She said, walking away.

"Soul!" Kamina shouted, pointing at Soul. "Do you have that symbol that you keep drawing still?"

Soul pondered. "I haven't drawn it in about two years, but I think I can crave it into this tree."

He imaged a dagger, and a red DEST energy ball gave him a small dagger. He begun to carve what looked like a crescent moon shape object with two spikes coming out from it. One pointing to the side, the other pointing downward with the tip. There was a smaller perfect crescent moon inside of it.

"Like that?" Soul asked.

"Perfect!" Kamina shouted. "That's the symbol we will rally behind on!" Kamina walked right next to Soul. "I like it Soul!"

"Thanks bro," Soul replied, "Where are we going anyway?"

Kamina jumped into the air and landed by some vines. He begun to cut some of them up with his sword. "The Trail, that we Blaze!" The vines fell down to reveal nothing but tree trunks. Everyone gave questioning looks. "That Trail that we Blaze!" Kamina said, pointing to the right.

_"The Trail We Blaze" Elton John, The Road To El Dorado begins_

Everyone sighed and started to walk with Kamina. Everyone except Fluttershy who was trying to sneak by Soul. Soul grabbed her by the back of her sweaters neck collar. "Oh no no no." Soul said, beginning to drag Fluttershy with him. She immediately kicked him in the butt. "Yow! Your teammate, kicked me in the butt!"

_Look out new world here we come  
Brave, intrepid and then some_

Kamina was leading the way, cutting down trees and vines overhead. In order behind him, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, and Soul followed. They took a quick rest, while Kamina was looking at a map that he made himself from the four years of being alone. He took off running into the forest.

_Pioneers of maximum  
Audacity whose resumes  
Show that we are just the team  
To live where others merely dream  
Building up a head of steam_

Kamina was running thick groves and forests like they weren't even bothering him. He made it back behind Soul. Soul took the map from Kamina and turned it upside down. Kamina laughed, and took off again. Everyone except Twilight and Soul followed him at a steady pace.

Twilight looked at Soul with a questioning look. "What are you looking at?" Soul said. He looked at the direction that Kamina took off at. Then Kamina and Applejack came up running behind Soul and Twilight and picked them both up on their shoulders. This startled both of them, and were hanging on to both of their heads for dear life.

_On the trail we blaze_

They both got off and kept pace with the rest of the group, as Kamina and Applejack took lead.

_Changing legend into fact  
We shall ride into history  
Turning myth into truth  
We shall surely gaze  
On the sweet unfolding  
Of an antique mystery  
All will be revealed  
On the trail we blaze_

Kamina's hand drawn map showed a bird insignia made up of trees nearby. There was a group of trees that formed a hole that looked like a bird shape form. Kamina showed this to Soul, as he brushed it off and kept on going towards the direction that the group was heading.

Kamina and the rest of the group were by a river cutting down vines. Rarity was in the far back, but Applejack just shook her head and went into the water, and tried crossing it the other way. Everyone looked at Applejack and just saw that she had leeches on her back. Twilight helped removed them.

They kept following the same river on a mossy tree trunk. Except Rarity tried crossing it on little rocks that made up the river. Little fish started to come up and jump over Rarity, startling her. A big fish, almost a third of her size, landed on her head which sent her sprinting across the rocks.

Night time fell, and Pinkie Pie came up to Rarity, who was sitting on a clean log brushing her hair, with a piece of fish that landed on Rarity's head. "Dinner is served!" Pinkie Pie said. Rarity reached for the fish, but Kamina took it and begun to eat it. Rarity was startled a bit, but ignored it for the time being.

_Paradise is close at hand  
Shangri-la the promised land  
Seventh heaven on demand  
Quite unusual nowadays  
Virgin vistas, undefiled  
Minds and bodies running wild  
In the man behold the child  
On the trail we blaze_

Soul and Kamina were leading the group as they came across a group of parasprites. They were only about ten of them and they started nuzzle by Kamina's face. Soul didn't even bother with them in the first place. The entered into Kamina's pants and Soul's shirt. They started to tickle both of them.

The rest of the group saw that Kamina and Soul have encountered parasprites and slowly backed away from them. In one swift motion, Soul's shirt and jacket and Kamina's pants (leaving him with nothing but underwear on) were taken by the parasprites and they ran away with them. Soul and Kamina chase after them.

Thirty parasprites were hanging around the trees, as Kamina and Soul lead the group with part of their clothes missing, and scratching themselves. The rest of the group was just laughing at them why they were trying to scratch their bodies where the parasprites took their clothes.

_The trail we blaze  
Is a road uncharted  
Through terra incognita to a golden shrine  
No place for the traveler  
To be faint-hearted  
We are part of the sumptuous grand design_

Lighting struck the rainy night-time sky, as Soul and Kamina were sharing the only tent with the rest of the group. They were crowded beyond on reasoned, but none of them were wet. They all got close together and tried to stay warm.

Kamina and Rainbow Dash were falling behind, as they climbed a giant rock over a waterfall. They made it over, and slid down on it to a couple of pillars they hoped across. They hoped on twelve of them and made it to the rest of the group.

There was a group of mountain formations that made an appearance of what looked like Kamina's face with his sunglasses on. Kamina pointed to the group to his map an excellently drawn picture of his face and compared it to the rock. Twilight looked at it and smiled.

_Changing legend into fact  
We shall ride into history  
Turning myth into truth  
We shall surely gaze on the sweet unfolding  
Of an antique mystery  
All will be revealed_

Soul passed a shinny rock that made him look like he was extremely bloated. He looked puzzled at it as Rarity walked right by it and saw that she looked bloated too. She made a little squeal as she punched to rock breaking it all apart. Soul shook his head, and press forward.

Night time again, and everyone's heads were touching each other to make a circle. An amazing storm of meteors were falling from the sky. There were constant "Ooos" and "Aaahs" from everyone except Soul, who just watched to sky fill up with stars and meteors.

They were all coming across a place covered with vines.

_On the trail we blaze_

Kamina smiled and cut down the vines to reveal a secret hot springs that got everyone excited. All the boys and all the girls went into separate ways and bushes to change into swimming suites.

_Fluttershy: Um... Please don't go. Soul Ethic's will be right back._

_Spike: OK! Back to Soul Ethic's_

Soul was already in his black swimming trunks waiting by the hot springs. He was impatiently waiting for everyone to get done. Kamina and Spike were done already, but they saying that they're waiting for the girls to get in first.

_How long does it take for girls to change into swimming suits? _Soul thought to himself. Just then, the six ponies just came out from where they went to change.

Twilight was the first to come out. She was wearing a one piece purple and white striped swim suit. She was carrying a book bag as well, no doubt to read some books while trying to relax.

Everyone else had a two piece. Rarity's Swimsuit was black. Standard two piece nothing special actually. Applejack had a blue jean short shorts with a red and white pokadot top. Pinkie Pie's swim suit was just a lighter pink than her coat color. Rainbow Dash's was rainbow-colored going in vertical lines. Fluttershy's swim suit looked like leafs, but was just a design thing. She also had what looked like a tutu on.

Soul was stunned. _They actually look like regular people going to the beach._ Soul thought to himself. He examined himself. He had scares and cuts everywhere from his training and travels, but at least he looked like he was about ready to go for a swim.

Twilight was the first one near Soul. "Where is Spike and Kamina?" She asked.

"Eh, I don't know." Soul replied. "Probably hiding somewhere."

"I must do say, but why do we need to wear clothes when going with a swim with others? I mean, we bathe withou-" Rarity started.

"It's because of morals." Soul interrupted. "By yourself that business is okay, but with others, more so with people with the opposite gender, you want to keep certain parts of your body hidden. It's kinda sensitive."

"I have to agree with Soul on that one..." Fluttershy whispered.

"But aren't we all friends? Come on I wouldn't mind if you-" Pinkie started.

"I would mind if I was naked around six girls!" Soul shouted. "It just doesn't work like that! I'm not a pony!"

The girls laughed a little. "So are we going in the springs or what?" Dash said.

Soul looked at the springs, which were to his back. There was a big pool that would probably fit about fifty people in the middle. A giant waterfall connected the pool with it. Smaller pools looked like they were intended for small children. "Yeah I guess let's get in." Soul said.

Everyone cautiously went inside the spring. The water wasn't boiling hot, but it was hot enough to make you contract on first touch. Everyone went in after about two minutes of trying out the water. they sat down on the bottom, only letting their midchest and upper body and head show. They all gave a relaxing sigh.

"This is absolutely refreshing." Applejack said, leaning her head back.

Soul just crossed his arms, closed his eyes and tried to meditate. "Why don't you smile Soul?" Pinkie Pie said.

"I have my reasons that I would like to keep to myself." Soul said.

"What would that be exactly?" Pinkie said, getting up in Soul's face.

Soul sensed that Pinkie was right near his face and sighed. "The reason I don't smile is for I don't have a reason too. Not even when finding out my brother was alive, and seeing him alive, I refuse to smile. Kamina knows this as well."

"Why there is always a reason to smile!" Pinkie Pie started humming a tune, before Soul's hand covered her mouth.

"I swear to God if you start singing, this hot springs will be nothing more than a crater!" Soul shouted.

"Yikes," Applejack said. "I knew you had a temper, scruffy, but not one on this scale."

"Well yeah!" Soul yelled. "Just don't get me angry!"

At that very same moment, Kamina and Spike jumped from the giant waterfall into the pool below. They were yelling "Canonball!" as they splashed everyone. This startled everyone, as hot water hit everyone in the face. Spike and Kamina rose up from the water laughing. They were right next to Soul.

"Oh this is horrible! I didn't want to get my mane wet!" Rarity whined. Her mane was covering up her right eye, and most of her left eye.

"Lighten up Rarity," Spike said with a smile, "You are already wet when you stepped inside the hot springs. Noting more than a little water that's all."

Rarity frowned. "I don't think that you understand the importance of proper mane medicare Spike. You only have scales."

"Yeah, and sometimes dirt or something gets stuck in between them and its a pain to get them out." Spike replied.

"Ahh, quit arguing." Applejack stepped in. "I'm pretty sure they did it in the sport of fun Princess."

Rarity glared at Applejack. "Well I guess boys will be boys as long as they live." Rarity said, squeezing out water from her hair.

"Yeah, boys will be boys Kamina." Soul said.

"I'm more of a man that you ever hope to be Soul!" Kamina said smiling. "I bet that I can beat you in a fight any day!"

"I highly doubt that." Soul replied.

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"You want to prove it right here, right now?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Well then little brother," Kamina put on his glasses. "You ready to brawl?"

"Depends," Soul put on his glasses. "Are we going to be fighting fisticuffs or swordsman?"

"Swordsman like always dumbass! Where's your sword?"

Soul spawned his vanishing sword in thin air. "Right here, I see yours right behind you."

Kamina didn't turned around, but reached back to grab his sword laying right next to Fluttershy. But he missed, and grabbed the top of Fluttershy's swim suit.

"Umm, Kamina, that's not your-" Fluttershy started, blushing.

_"With Your Drill, Pierce the Heavens!" plays in the background briefly._

The next moment, Kamina forcefully ripped off Fluttershy's top off. Both Kamina's and Soul's glasses fell off from their faces into the hot springs. Soul instantly had a nosebleed and turned away. Spike and Kamina were awestruck by the sight that behold them.

"Good morning Sunshine..." Kamina said.

"That's just sick Kamina, do you know who that is?" Soul asked, having his back turned.

Fluttershy jumped out of the water, covering her chest screaming, back to the bushes where the girls came out to change.

_Song ends._

The remaining five ponies looked confused. "Well, that escalated quickly..." Twilight said.

"I guess that's why guys can't see women partly naked." Rarity said.

"Well, the author is going to have to change the rating on this fanfic then. I heard that he spent hours trying to make that seen 'T' rated. Guess he couldn't do it." Pinkie Pie said.

"Pinkie, sometimes you confuse me." Dash said.

"Now you know why men can't see women naked." Soul said, cleaning the blood from his nose. "It's either massive nose bleed from me, or massive pervert man from Kamina."

"Yeah bro," Kamina said. "And I don't care what you say, but a women's breast is something that you should take care of forever."

Soul's head was knocked back, as another massive splurt of blood came from his nose.

Everyone else, except Spike, was confused. "Um, where are you getting at Kamina?" Twilight asked.

"What I'm trying to say is..." Kamina started.

"NO! DON'T START THAT CONVERSATION! I KNOW WHERE HES GOING WITH IT!" Soul yelled, covering Kamina's mouth.

Everyone laughed at them. "Man, I wouldn't believe that you two are brothers just by looking at you two fight." Applejack said, standing up from the water. "Anyway, I think I've had enough crazy for one day. Time to pack up and leave."

"I agree with Applejack." Rarity said, standing up. "Too much of this blood, and I'll start doing something disgusting as well."

One by one, all the girls started to leave Kamina, Soul, and Spike behind. Spike let out a sigh. "You two guys are the wierdest creatures I've seen in a long time." Spike stood up and walked out of the water. "I'm going to change out of my clothes."

"Might as well, since everyone else is going to." Soul stated, standing up.

"Wait little brother," Kamina said, grabbing Soul's arm. "I want to show you something."

Soul was confused. "What is it?"

"Just follow me bro!" Kamina said, grinning and running into some bushes to the north.

Soul just shook his head. "Sometimes I don't understand you Kamina." Soul followed the direction that Kamina left and he noticed that the sun wasn't in the sky. _It's almost sunset._ Soul thought to himself. He passed all the bushes, and tree vines, to see Kamina near a cliff.

_Wait..._ Soul thought for a minute about this scene. A giant cliff that leads off to the vast ocean. The sun was about to set, and only a few, gentle clouds in the sky. _This place is like the orginal place in my dreams!_ Soul thought. He walked up to the edge of the cliff, near Kamina.

"Isn't it amazing bro?" Kamina asked.

"It's absoultly..." Soul said, coughing out the last word, "...beautiful."

_**Start**_ **_Ending:_**

_"The Distance" Naruto Shippuden OST_

You're_ my friend  
aa ano hi no yume  
Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho  
You are my dream  
aa hajimatta bakka  
kimi no one longest way  
oh ima tabidatsu yo_

Soul's eye comes up and a huge explosion happens in a middle of a grassy field. Kamina walking to center, smiling; Soul walking to center, neutral faced. They both meet where the explosion would meet and Soul Ethics symbol and title come midscreen.

_Everyday kono saki mo shining day  
Kawarazu singin hikaru asa no smile_

The mane 6 (left to right: Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity) with Soul in the middle going past clouds. Twilight has back turn, side ways turn, and facing. Then looking at books to upper right sideways turned. Dash looking sideways, facing, pointing at reader evil smile. Back ground of clouds with and rainbows.

_Kore de miosame no funny days  
Tobidatsu future mezashita go far  
kokoro no dream of_

Mane 6 and Soul in different order (Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Soul, Pinkie Pie, Twilight) Kamina looking front, thinker postion with glasses, then having glasses upward and smiling big. Kamina holding glasses in his right hand, facing front. Soul facing sideways holding his glasses. Spike sitting on a rock, Soul standing in Ponyville. Both look at each other from their places.

_I'll go the distance_  
_mihatenu sora wa blue_  
_Norikonda star ship_  
_kore ga saikou no forever trip_

Kamina, Soul, Celestia standing on a cliff. Rarity having her back turn to Spike. An image of a soul in Soul's eyes. Soul closing his book with Kamina to his left and Celestia to his right behind his head. Soul losing control, and envelope in a black power and explodes.

_You are my friend  
aa ano hi no yume  
Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho  
You are my dream  
aa hajimatta bakka  
kimi no one longest way  
Oh ima tabitasu yo_

Dash dodging lighting attacks and punches back. Twilight zooming back, and does something with her hand and fires a beam of magic at something to the right. Two poles come down inbetween Black Star, as Fluttershy rides down one and kicks Black Star in the face. Spike surrounded by a blue snake virus. Gohan getting knocked back and transforming into ultimate Gohan. Soul's hand comes up and clinches to a fist as Twilight trys to say (scream) NO

_Thank you my friend_  
_aa ano hi no koto_  
_Ima de mo mada oboeteru kara_

A wasteland covered with no life. Spike to the left and Soul to the right. Both look angry as they walk to the center. They meet about five feet away from another.

_You're my dream  
aa mou nidoto sou modora nai days  
oh I'll go the distance_

Spike and Soul in a crater. Rarity and Dash looking to the left. Twilight looking to the right. Soul looking to the middle. Soul's Vanishing Sword and Spike's Flame sword come out to each other's right hand and both swords are around each others necks.

**_End Ending_**

_Pinkie Pie: After a week of Strep Throat, and some flu thingy in WY, the next chapter got up!_

_Speaking of which, with the Grand Galloping Gala coming up in a week, everyone is in a rush to get things done! But, in the web world, Soren sends one of his most deadly Hackers to come in and erase Soul from history!_

Next time: A week of Madness! The Hacker Elite?


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm not sick this time! Rejoice for your author and your friendly Anti-Bronie is back!_

I don't own anything, everything is own by their rightful owners.

**_Intro__ start_**

_"All I want" By the Offspring_

_Okay_  
_YA YA YA YA YA_

Soul falling through a storm of clouds. Almost hitting the earth, he breaks free and flies off towards the sky.

_Day after day your home life's a wreck  
The powers that be just breathe down your neck_

Soul standing on a cliff showing different position's on him. He was wearing his glasses.

_You get no respect, you get no relief  
You gotta speak up and yell out your piece_

Soul doing various jobs for different ponies around Ponyville. Then collapses around "out"

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul getting ready to jump off a cliff. He closes his eyes and jumps off the cliff. Doing somersaults and breaking free and flying towards the sky.

_YA YA YA YA YA_

Rainbow Dash coming from out of nowhere with an evil grin on her face. Soul looks at her and Soul's white flight stream and Dash's Rainbow flight stream bash into each other.

_How many times is it gonna take  
Till someone around you hears what you _say

Dash crashes to the ground and Soul lands in Ponyville and is surrounded by the mane 6.

_You've tried being cool, you feel like a lie  
You've played by their rules, now it's their turn to try_

It shows Fluttershy watering flowers, Rarity cutting somepony's hair, Twilight reading a book, Applejack on the farm, Pinkie Pie starting a party and Rainbow dash stealing Soul's glasses. Soul then back hands her as the glasses flew off and landed on his face.

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul fighting Broly with his sword. Twilight on the left, Rarity on the right are both elbowing a shadow figure. Pinkie Pie and Applejack fighting shadow figures with punches, kicks, and cannons. Soul getting ready to use the Kamehameha and fired it a Broly.

_I said it before  
__I'll say it again  
If you could just listen  
Then it might make sense_

Kamina's face flashes on the right smiling. Blackstar's face smiling on the left. A red beam comes and hits Soul right in the middle of Ponyville. He used an energy beam to push it away. Soul's face is furouis.

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul starts to fight Ultimate Gohan with unrelenting power. They both fall back and do lighting fast punches and kicks at break neck speed. They come back for both of them to use the Kamehameha against each other.

Soul and the 6 had their own pair of Kamina's glasses, kneeling down over a cliff. Rainbow Dash flying above him. Fluttershy curled up right next to him. Applejack standing tall to the right. Twilight looking at the direction that Soul is looking. Rarity holding her glasses Pinkie Pie back turned away from the audience.

_YA YA YA YA YA_

The symbol and title of "Soul Ethics" appears midscreen.

**_End intro_**

A Week of Madness! The Hacker Elite?

**_Soul's Perspective_**

After their journey to the hotsprings and that cliff, Soul gathered everyone and teleported them back to Ponyville. Soul then rested his energy body for a few days. During this time, Soul learned that if he used to much CRET energy, his own life force will be drained. This only applies to healing himself and using it in battle.

When Soul finally had enough strength to leave his house, he saw that everyone was in a big frenzy of getting special stuff, like dresses and suits. _What in the world is going on?_ Soul thought to himself. He saw Rarity sprinting towards him, from where her shop was at.

"Hey Rarity, what's going o-" Soul started.

"No time darling!" Rarity shouted, grabbing Soul and rushed back to her shop. "I need help right this instant!"

"Hey what the-" Soul said, as his body was flying through the air. He was inside of Rarity's shop in no time at all. _What the hell? _Soul thought. He felt like he was thrown and skidded across the floor.

"Goodness, I hope I didn't injure my shoulder." Rarity said, rubbing her right shoulder. "You're kinda heavy Soul."

Soul was lying on the floor. "Lets just pray I don't get a concussion." Soul said in a daze.

"No time for lying around Soul!" Rarity said, picking up Soul. "I just got orders from Canterlot to make about two hundred dresses in various designs, and one hundred tuxedos in different colors. We don't have time to fret now Soul!"

Soul was still dizzy from the fling, but he shook out of it. "Wait, what?"

"I need to make dresses right now!" Rarity loudly spoke.

"How many again?" Soul asked.

"We don't have time to go over the details! Just start making some dresses in these sizes and in colors." She said, turning around and grabbing a scroll that was almost as big as Soul's head.

Soul gasped at the size of the scroll. "You're not serious, are you?"

Applejack burst through the door, covered in mud. "Scruffy! I need help on the farm right to make some apples fall, a whole lot of 'em in fact."

"Wait, what..." Soul said, confused.

"Applejack!" Rarity marched right into Applejack's face. "How dare you burst through my store, and demand to take something that is not yours to begin with! Covered in mud in all things!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Applejack held out one of her fingers that had a big chunk of mud on it. She rubbed it past the cent of Rarity's mane. "Hows that?"

Rarity gasped and fainted, falling on the floor. "What just happened?" Soul asked.

"No time! Scruffy, we have apples to buck!" Applejack shouted, grabbing Soul's arm, dragging him out of the store.

_Not this again..._ Soul thought as his world became blurry again as trees were rushing by him. Soon enough he was in an apple orchard with his work clothes from Applejack on. "How the living hell did you do that?" Soul asked.

"No time! Start bucking!" Applejack said, already on the floor bucking trees.

"Now hold on minute-" Soul began.

Something from behind Soul hit him hard enough to fall to the floor. He got up immediately, only to see Pinkie Pie in his face. "Soul! Ineedhelplikereallyreallynow !" Pinkie Pie said speedy.

"Wait..." Soul said, annoyed.

"Just what are you doing here missy?" Applejack said, standing up. "I need Soul to help me out with these apples in these trees."

"I'm only here cause the script tells me that Soul should help me here in about twenty more words!" Pinkie pie said.

"What the hel-" Soul began, before his world got blurry and was racing by again. He was in a bakery shop with his suit on and an apron. "OK, someone tell me how the flying hell are you guys doing that with my clothes?"

"Because writing that in mid stream transactions is kinda hard to write out you know Soul?" Pinkie said.

"Excuse me?" Soul asked.

"Not now! We need to make a big gigantic cake about thirty stories high!" Pinkie Pie said, arms in the air.

"How the hell is that even possible?" Soul asked.

"Don't know!" Pinkie said, smiling.

"Of course you don't know..." Soul said grimly.

Rarity came bursting through the door, with Twilight right behind her. She still had mud down the middle of her mane. "Soul! We need to make clothes right now! Comeon time is wasted here!" She dragged Soul outside of Sugar Cube Corner.

"Now hold on princess!" Applejack said with Fluttershy right behind her. "I ain't going to be bucking apples by myself!"

"Actually..." Fluttershy said behind Applejack. "I was wondering if Soul would help me carry some animals to Canterlot. They're pretty rare, and I also have some flowers too."

"Forget that!" Rainbow Dash yelled from a Cloud above them. "I need help from Soul to make me faster, and stronger so I can be part of the Wonder Bolts!"

"Girls, I-" Soul started.

"Ridiculous!" Rarity shouted. "My need from Canterlot is a lot more important then silly showing off to impress a team! Mine is a state of emergency!"

"Actually Rarity," Twilight said. "I wanted Soul to perfect my CRET magic spells. I want to show these findings in person to the princess."

"No way silly!" Pinkie said. "I need him to make a cake!"

"Ponies, please-" Soul said, agitated.

Everything around Soul became nothing but one big debate from the mane six. Nothing but nonsense shouting and complaining and reasons that didn't even make sense to Soul. _My god... _Soul thought angrily. He took off the apron around his neck and threw it on the ground. "ENOUGH!" Soul shouted. Everything went quiet.

Soul sighed. "OK, tell me something that I'm clearly missing," Soul questioned, "What exactly is this all for?"

Every pony looked at him blanked faced. Then they all said at the same time: "Why the Grand Galloping Gala of course!"

Soul sighed. "Great..." Soul put his hand to his forehead. "Just calm down everyone, how long till it starts?"

"One week." Twilight said.

"OK, and how long since you got your orders?" Soul asked.

"Just this morning." Pinkie Pie said.

"And why does everyone need my help at this instant anyway?" Soul questioned.

"Because you're one of the strongest people we know." Applejack said.

Soul sighed. "Look, I have an older brother as well, and I'm pretty sure Spike is around to help out as well. Let me just find Kamina and talk to him and sort this out. Okay?" Soul said.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded their head towards Soul.

"Good, give me two hours and meet me by my house." Soul said, walking towards his house.

_Soul: Don't go anywhere, Soul Ethic's will be right back._

_Kamina: There you are! Back to Soul Ethic's!_

"What do you mean that you won't help me?" Soul asked Kamina, who was laying down on the roof of Soul's house.

"What I'm saying is that you don't really need my help. Find a way to do it by yourself." Kamina replied, not lifting his head up.

"But I can't do it with out your help bro! Just to much to be done by myself, it's immpossible." Soul said.

"Dumbass!" Kamina yelled, sitting up. "We of the Unlucky Brothers should not know the meaning of immpossible! It's just like that time when you got your kite stuck to a tree!"

Soul shook his head. "For one thing, I was only four and you were seven. Second, we were human back then."

"Idiot!" Kamina stood up. "You've been asking for help from something that you can easily do yourself! Just look at you now! You break all the rules of physics in this realm! You can fly without wings! You can shoot energy from your hands, without the use of a horn! You turned everypony here into anthros!"

"Yeah, thats because we are Web beings now. Nothing breaks us, except each other."

"Exactly! You should fear no web creature! The only one that you should truely fear is only yourself. Your own power will either transend you into becoming a legend, or send you down a path of destruction!" Kamina pointed to Soul'ls chest, where is heart would be. "Inside you, I believe in the soul that would shine so bright, that it can't be ignore from heaven or hell."

"But..."

"Have faith in the Kamina who believes in you Soul." Kamina grinned widly. "Remeber that."

Soul sighed. "I guess that I can do everything here by myself then." Soul mumbled.

"Good! Then I will help you!" Kamina replied.

Soul's mouth fell to the floor. "You just said that you won't help me and I have to do everything by myself!" Soul yelled.

"Yeah, I did." Kamina said, grinning. "That was before you wanted me to help. Now, you desire for help, but you know that it's possible for you do it by yourself."

Soul looked puzzled. "It's hard to understand you sometimes Kamina, but yeah sure you can help me." He sighed.

"Good! So whats the plan?" Kamina asked.

"Well for starters, you won't be able to help Rarity or Twilight. You know nothing of clothing and are half naked half the time." Soul started.

"Well duh," Kamina said, pointing to the sky. "Only manly men can show off their power without fancy clothing!"

"Right..." Soul said. "Anywho, you won't be able to help Twilight either for-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know nothing about CRET or DEST." Kamina interupted. "What about Rainbow Dash? Doesn't she want to race you?"

"Hmm..." Soul pondered on the thought. "She can wait till after the Gala to race me to get better. She is a fast pony, just not as fast as me."

"Gotcha, so that leaves only three things for me to do: Apple bucking with Applejack. Cooking with Pinkie Pie, and Helping animals with Fluttershy." Kamina listed.

"I got the cooking, just get the hard jobs out of the way for me." Soul said.

"So it's settled, you help Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. While, I help Fluttershy and Applejack, correct?"

Soul nodded his head. "Seems about right."

"Alright then! Lets do this then! Seven days before the Gala!" Kamina shouted, jumping off the roof and runing towards Applejack's farm.

Soul sighed and shook his head. "He is such a rebel sometimes."

Kamina came sprinting back and stopped in front of Soul. "I just had an excellent idea!"

Soul sighed. "What is it?"

"Why don't we do Soul Resonance and use that to do all of our working faster?"

Soul flinched at the idea. "That would work a lot better actually..."

"Great! Now get ready to do our pose!"

Soul was lost. "Er, our pose?"

"Dumbass!" Kamina shouted. "Real brothers have a pose that shows our souls to the great beyond!"

"You've lost me bro..."

"Here!" Kamina tossed Soul his glasses. "Throw those at me and I will throw mine at you."

_"Sora-iro Denzu" Gurren Lagann opening theme starts._

"Yeah I don't know bro." Soul shook his head. "I doubt I have it in me."

"Just try it." Kamina said, grinning.

Soul sighed. "Fine."

_Kimi ha kikoeru?  
Boku no kono koe ga yami ni munashiku suikomareta_

Soul had Kamina's glasses in his right hand and Kamina had Soul's glasses in his left. They were about fifty feet apart. "I don't know if this is absolutely necessary, bro." Soul said.

"Just relax, it will be fun trust me." Kamina replied.

_Akogare ni oshitsubusarete akirametetanda _  
_Hateshinai sora no iro mo shiranaide_

"Yeah, but this type of thing is not me." Soul said.

"Just throw the glasses at me." Kamina said.

Soul tossed the glasses to Kamina.

Kamina caught them and tossed them back to Soul. "Idiot! Throw them like you were angry!"

"You know what bro, I think you are pissing me off!" Soul caught them and pulled his arm back. "This is pointless!" Soul yelled, as he threw the glasses hard enough to make them spiral.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Kamina yelled, getting ready to throw Soul's glasses.

_Hashiridashita omoi ga ima demo  
Kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara_

Kamina's glasses spiraled back towards Kamina, as did Soul's. They both caught their own glasses with their arms extended behind them. They put the glasses on their faces, and pushed them up their nose with opposite index fingers. Soul's left, Kamina's right.

Soul felt a surge of power, as he reached for the sky to grab his falling Vanishing Sword. He caught it, as Kamina unsheathed his sword from his right side. They both slashed each other, causing Soul to spin backwards to his left, and Kamina to reposition his body to a downward crouch to his left.

Kamina knelt down to a lower position with his sword on his left hand. Soul came down holding his sword with both of his hands pointing to his left.

_Kyou no boku ga sono saki ni tsudzuku  
Bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yuku_

They both concentrated their power to each others souls. "Let's go! Soul Resonance!" They both yelled out, as their powers started to maximize.

Around both of them, blue lighting sparks were flying out from both of them, as they grew in power from each other. Soul felt like he can take on anything that stood in his path.

_Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru_

Their power surge caused dust to form around them. As the dust settled, Soul and Kamina's appearance changed. Both of their muscle mass slightly increased. Soul's hair was more outward than straight down.

_Song ends._

"See what did I tell you Soul? Wasn't that better than just using Soul Resonance?" Kamina said grinning.

"Yeah I guess so, but I honestly think that doing that is a waste of ti-" Soul started, before his body was flung from the ground that he was standing on, began to tumble all around him as he flew across the landscape.

Before Soul knew it, he was skyward. He tumble his body to balance himself in flight path to see that Dash tackled him.

"You gotta be faster than that!" Dash shouted to Soul.

"You need to learn your place!" Soul shouted, as he swung his elbow wide to hit Dash in the face.

Dash went tumbling backwards instantly the direction that she took herself and Soul. "Ow, what was that for?" She exclaimed.

"That's for taking me on by surprise." Soul said, slowing down to a halt.

"I was just testing my speed!"

Soul sighed. "Your speed is nothing without force. Without it, you will always lose."

"What does that even mean anyway?" Dash questioned.

"Hey you guys!" Kamina said from surface. Soul looked down to see they were approximately fifty feet off the ground. "Get down here we have work to do!"

"Why don't you just fly up and come with us?" Dash shouted back.

Kamina shook his head, as he crouched down and jumped up into the air. He jumped up to where Dash and Soul were. He looked at Dash with a serious face. "I can't fly." He said, as he started to fall back down to the surface.

"Wha-" Dash said, surprised. "But, how, this makes no sense to me."

"I trained myself how to fly." Soul said, gently falling down to the surface. "It was part of the training I did while Kamina was gone. There's no way he could have learn to fly."

"So..." Dash started flying back down.

"We naturally can't fly." Kamina said, as they landed on the ground.

"Ha! I knew it!" Dash shouted.

"Doesn't mean that you're faster than me, Dash." Soul said.

"But I-" Dash started.

"No time now," Kamina interrupted. "Our Resonance won't last forever. If we stay close to each other, then we might be able to make this last about three days. Then, we have to tough out the next three days. I think."

"No time to waste, cmon bro." Soul said, running towards Applejack's farm.

_Kamina: Stick around! More Soul Ethics right after this!_

_Soren: Back to Soul Ethics._

**_Soren's Perspective_**

_"You know my name" Chris Cornell- Instrumental version_

"I'm sorry Soren, but it seems that we may have lost some support through the SEGA, and Capcom district with the Guardian program. They say that they are losing to many supporters in those areas to help us with our cause." Memphiles said, pointing a giant holoscreen over laying the whole entire web network.

Soren was sitting on a throne which suited his high and orderly personality. He was wearing only what looked like to be torn up blue jean pants. He looked decently human, till you get half way till the forearm and his light peach skin goes to a dark blood red. He had no fingers, he had claws that looked like hands with sharp fingernails.

"Send word out that if they oppose us, then we have to double up our expansions in the other realms, causing them to have double security with not one, but two guardians. I don't want anyone's power rising above my own Omnipotent power." Soren said. He turned his head to see Kerrigan. "How are the kills squads doing to the afflicted?"

"They have just terminated the guardian in the _Code Geass_ and the _Devil May Cry_ realms. Other's are on route to continue their schedule to destroy the other Guardian's in their realm's." She replied.

"What about that Soul Eater in the _My Little Pony_ Realm?"Soren asked.

Kerrigan flinched. "He... killed Jason and his gang with the help of his brother."

Soren frowned. "No matter." Jason turned to face the holoscreen. "I must say though, everything will come to plan eventually. Ever since the human world collapsed, the human-born had advantage over you web-born."

"What would that be, Soren?" Kratos asked, behind Soren.

Soren showed a wicked grin, with his shark teeth. "The chance of immortality. I ran the numbers, and web-born will fritz out and vanish in 100 years. Their processors break and are useless. Not human-born. They had brains, and they can run forever."

"That seems highly illogical." Kerrigan said.

"No matter, where is that assassin?" Soren asked.

"Above you sir." A young voice said above Soren.

"Ahh yes, you sir are Kerrigan's best aren't you?" Soren asked.

"Yes." The young man replied. His face was blocked by the darkness of the room.

"Very good. I'll let you know if you fail, then you do know that your employer will suffer for this right?"

"Of course, such as the hacker code."

"Then you know your target."

"He's as good as dead. Part of the assassin's rules. Plus, a little bit of pay back is always nice to have. I'm the man who is going to surpass God."

Soren grinned wickedly. "Then get going."

There was a chuckle from the young man. "Smoke bomb mode!" He yelled, before slamming a small ball to the ground and disappearing.

Soren looked at the holoscreen. _You are as good as dead, Soul Eater 676._ Soren thought to himself.

_**Start**_ **_Ending:_**

_"The Distance" Naruto Shippuden OST_

You're_ my friend  
aa ano hi no yume  
Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho  
You are my dream  
aa hajimatta bakka  
kimi no one longest way  
oh ima tabidatsu yo_

Soul's eye comes up and a huge explosion happens in a middle of a grassy field. Kamina walking to center, smiling; Soul walking to center, neutral faced. They both meet where the explosion would meet and Soul Ethics symbol and title come midscreen.

_Everyday kono saki mo shining day  
Kawarazu singin hikaru asa no smile_

The mane 6 (left to right: Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity) with Soul in the middle going past clouds. Twilight has back turn, side ways turn, and facing. Then looking at books to upper right sideways turned. Dash looking sideways, facing, pointing at reader evil smile. Back ground of clouds with and rainbows.

_Kore de miosame no funny days  
Tobidatsu future mezashita go far  
kokoro no dream of_

Mane 6 and Soul in different order (Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Soul, Pinkie Pie, Twilight) Kamina looking front, thinker postion with glasses, then having glasses upward and smiling big. Kamina holding glasses in his right hand, facing front. Soul facing sideways holding his glasses. Spike sitting on a rock, Soul standing in Ponyville. Both look at each other from their places.

_I'll go the distance_  
_mihatenu sora wa blue_  
_Norikonda star ship_  
_kore ga saikou no forever trip_

Kamina, Soul, Celestia standing on a cliff. Rarity having her back turn to Spike. An image of a soul in Soul's eyes. Soul closing his book with Kamina to his left and Celestia to his right behind his head. Soul losing control, and envelope in a black power and explodes.

_You are my friend  
aa ano hi no yume  
Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho  
You are my dream  
aa hajimatta bakka  
kimi no one longest way  
Oh ima tabitasu yo_

Dash dodging lighting attacks and punches back. Twilight zooming back, and does something with her hand and fires a beam of magic at something to the right. Two poles come down inbetween Black Star, as Fluttershy rides down one and kicks Black Star in the face. Spike surrounded by a blue snake virus. Gohan getting knocked back and transforming into ultimate Gohan. Soul's hand comes up and clinches to a fist as Twilight trys to say (scream) NO

_Thank you my friend_  
_aa ano hi no koto_  
_Ima de mo mada oboeteru kara_

A wasteland covered with no life. Spike to the left and Soul to the right. Both look angry as they walk to the center. They meet about five feet away from another.

_You're my dream  
aa mou nidoto sou modora nai days  
oh I'll go the distance_

Spike and Soul in a crater. Rarity and Dash looking to the left. Twilight looking to the right. Soul looking to the middle. Soul's Vanishing Sword and Spike's Flame sword come out to each other's right hand and both swords are around each others necks.

**_End Ending_**

**__**_Rarity: After five days of hard work, we are off to the gala! We travel for a day to make it there in time for the opening ceremony! That is, before I had to mess with Soul and Kamina's look and hair. I honestly can't make them look like slobs._

_Right when Celestia was making a speech, a small boy comes from and nowhere and starts a riot. It seems like Soul knows this person, but who is it?_

_Next Time: The Grand Galloping Gala! Black Star's Amazing Assassination?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Filler chapters take way to long for me to write. That, plus DOTA 2 is SO MUCH FUN!_

_Sorry for letting you guys hanging. Winning streaks are just win in a nutshell_

_EDIT: Now featuring the Bronie Community editor! If I make some mistakes about characters and such, just leave a comment, or E-Mail me, and I'll get right on it._

I don't own anything, all rights go to their parent companies.

**_Intro__ start_**

_"All I want" By the Offspring_

_Okay_  
_YA YA YA YA YA_

Soul falling through a storm of clouds. Almost hitting the earth, he breaks free and flies off towards the sky.

_Day after day your home life's a wreck  
The powers that be just breathe down your neck_

Soul standing on a cliff showing different position's on him. He was wearing his glasses.

_You get no respect, you get no relief  
You gotta speak up and yell out your piece_

Soul doing various jobs for different ponies around Ponyville. Then collapses around "out"

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul getting ready to jump off a cliff. He closes his eyes and jumps off the cliff. Doing somersaults and breaking free and flying towards the sky.

_YA YA YA YA YA_

Rainbow Dash coming from out of nowhere with an evil grin on her face. Soul looks at her and Soul's white flight stream and Dash's Rainbow flight stream bash into each other.

_How many times is it gonna take  
Till someone around you hears what you _say

Dash crashes to the ground and Soul lands in Ponyville and is surrounded by the mane 6.

_You've tried being cool, you feel like a lie  
You've played by their rules, now it's their turn to try_

It shows Fluttershy watering flowers, Rarity cutting somepony's hair, Twilight reading a book, Applejack on the farm, Pinkie Pie starting a party and Rainbow dash stealing Soul's glasses. Soul then back hands her as the glasses flew off and landed on his face.

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul fighting Broly with his sword. Twilight on the left, Rarity on the right are both elbowing a shadow figure. Pinkie Pie and Applejack fighting shadow figures with punches, kicks, and cannons. Soul getting ready to use the Kamehameha and fired it a Broly.

_I said it before  
__I'll say it again  
If you could just listen  
Then it might make sense_

Kamina's face flashes on the right smiling. Blackstar's face smiling on the left. A red beam comes and hits Soul right in the middle of Ponyville. He used an energy beam to push it away. Soul's face is furouis.

_So back off your rules, back off your jive  
'Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive  
Leave me alone, I'm not asking a lot I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want, that's all I want  
That's all I want, that's all I want_

Soul starts to fight Ultimate Gohan with unrelenting power. They both fall back and do lighting fast punches and kicks at break neck speed. They come back for both of them to use the Kamehameha against each other.

Soul and the 6 had their own pair of Kamina's glasses, kneeling down over a cliff. Rainbow Dash flying above him. Fluttershy curled up right next to him. Applejack standing tall to the right. Twilight looking at the direction that Soul is looking. Rarity holding her glasses Pinkie Pie back turned away from the audience.

_YA YA YA YA YA_

The symbol and title of "Soul Ethics" appears midscreen.

**_End intro_**

The Grand Galloping Gala! Black Star's Amazing Assassination?**  
**

**_Soul's Perspective_**

As Soul and Kamina pushed open the door into Soul's house, they both fell on the carpet that covered Soul's entire house. They've been working for the last five days to help the mane 6 with their work before the gala. Their Soul Resonance gave out after three days of working together.

"Man Soul, let's not do that ever again." Kamina said with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah I agree." Soul sighed out. "That was way too much work for such a small amount of time." Soul rubbed the back of his neck. "My neck is killing me."

"Yeah, my whole body is sore too, little brother." Kamina said. "Did we do everything?"

Soul pondered. "Well, we kicked all the apples out of the trees, so they will have enough for gala. We escorted a convoy of animals from Cantelot and back in a single day. Taught Twilight more about CRET energy. Baked a cake that was about twenty stories high-"

"Twice. Remember, you fell into it when putting cherries on the tenth story." Kamina interrupted.

"Yeah, twice." Soul resumed. "We, or more so me, Rarity, and her assistants made so many dresses that I lost count."

"Then shipped that along with the cake, airborne to Canterlot." Kamina interrupted again.

"And I think that's about it." Soul sighed. "Now, we have to make the one day hike to Canterlot today." Soul turned around to check the time on his clock. "Speaking of which..."

"Hey Soul!" Rainbow Dash yelled from outside their door. "It's time to go!"

Soul and Kamina let out a displease grunt. "Alright coming." They both said.

Soul and Kamina followed Dash to the north of Ponyville. There waited for them was the rest of the mane. Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight, and Spike had everything they were taking in nice satchels.

"Umm... What are you guys bringing to the Gala?" Rarity asked.

Soul and Kamina looked at each other, then back to Rarity. "You're looking at it." They both said.

"Well, we are going to do something about that when we get to Canterlot." Rarity said with a smile.

Soul gulped. "Why am I suddenly afraid?"

Everyone laughed at Soul. "Come on Soul, lighten up a little." Kamina said, patting him on the back.

Soul sighed. "I'll try."

"Alright, lets head out!" Kamina said, pointing to the mountain which had Canterlot on it. "Next stop, Canterlot."

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted, except Soul. The journey was long, but easy. They eventually stopped and ate a little food when they got hungry. They slept halfway to Canterlot. They were grouped up, and just walked in a straight line to Canterlot.

It was a silent trip, until about three-fourths into the trip, until Fluttershy asked Soul a question. "Umm.. Soul..." She started, being behind Soul. "Why do you hate ponies so much?" Everyone, except Soul and Kamina, looked at Fluttershy. Soul and Kamina kept looking forward.

"Fluttershy! Don't asked questions like that!" Dash said between her teeth.

"But... Haven't you notice that when a guardian comes in and lives among us, they are always either very kind or very admirable towards us." Fluttershy stated.

"It's because those people are the Broines." Kamina said flatly.

"Bronies?" Twilight asked. "I think I heard Soul say that before..."

"It's not you guys we hate, its the Bronies. The lookalikes of your kind. Disgusting creatures." Soul said.

"Can you tell us more about it, scruffy?" Applejack said.

Soul sighed. "Might as well if it passes the time."

"Ya! Story time!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Before the human world became digitalized, humans watched your realm through any means possible. Either that be an episode on you their laptop, through the TV, or rented/bought DVD"s. You might not believe this, but your realm was thought up by the human race." Soul said.

"But, that's impossible." Twilight claimed.

"It is possible, and no amount of lore will help you there. I was there when you guys were created..."

_Soul: Don't go away, Soul Ethics will be right back._

_Kamina: Back to Soul Ethics._

_**Soul's Story:**_

"Requiem for a Dream. Full movie version" Plays

_You think that you were the only ones out there at your time didn't you guys? When you found out that you weren't alone, you are in the presence of the Web world. I was a human at the time when the first season of _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_. At the time it wasn't a big deal at the time._

_But, when an area called Reddit__, started to making meme's of these ponies, a lot of the commotion skyrocketed. Many people, preferably males, started to take an interest in your show. Some liked it for the animation, some for the storyline. Some were into it, for unmentionable things._

_Bronies were born on Reddit. It was banned from that day forward for a time, because it became out of control. Anti-Bronies were born shortly after. Me and Kamina are examples of those Anti-Bronies. _

_Bronies take your show with seriousness and the joy of watching it. Well, that's what you want to believe. Turns out the mass majority of the fandom are into it for sexual desires. These so-called "Cloppers" are the scourge of humanity. I've asked some of then and they approve bestiality. From my experience though, I guess that's not what they all think._

_The "likers" are those people are in it because it was something to watch and it was one of their favorite shows. Generally, likers take the show and transform it into another show, which was either approved or disapproved by fans of that show, not your show. These guys are the mass majority._

_What we call "True-Bronies" are the people who usually hang out in _Equestria Daily _for the majority of their time. These people are often count upon to have vast knowledge about the show, and are often the ones putting ends to fight's between the Anti's and the Bronies._

_Now the Anti-Bronies have their own type of people as well. Those who hate the show, but yet they don't truly understand any of it, are called "Haters." Bronies refer them as scum, or something that fits along that line. These people often use uncreative words, like "_Ponies are gay" _or "_Ponies are stupid, get a life."

_"Trolls" are those who take no side in our conflict and are just their to cause havoc. They might know about the show better than the Haters, but they show no signs of being intelligent and go by their own opinions. These ones are often mistaken for Cloppers, for that's their main weapon of trade._

_The "Anti's" are the actual Anti-Bronies. They know a lot about the show, and use certain elements in your show against the bronies. The Anti's can fall in between the Haters, Trolls, or Bronie group depending on their behavior, so finding them out is hard to figure out._

_The ware between the Anti-Bronies and the Bronies lasted for as long as I remember. At first, the Bronies were heavily out man by a 10 to 1 margin. Now, it's the other way around with a 100 to 1 margin. As their numbers grew, so did their support. A second season was broadcast, and instantly let the Bronies new that they haven't been forgotten or lost._

_In time, the war was only a side track. Keeping people busy while they do other things online. But as we kept fighting, the more our enemy grew to insane numbers. We were defeated._

_When the web world went viral and every human went in, the war was officially over. Bronies take over about half of the internet, ranging from the anime district to the Youtube area. You can't go anywhere without having a bronie presence there anymore. The Anti's were all but vanished, and only a few handful still fight against the herd. Me and Kamina are such people.  
_

_When we attacked Canterlot four years ago, we had a plan to show Celestia about the web world. It failed when Jason went crazy and fired at any living thing in the palace. I first shot out from self defense, but I grew a blood lust as soon as I killed something. Kamina threw me out of their with the portal that he had to take us all back. I never saw him till I got here._

_Now, only about a hundred anti's remain, and those are just stranglers. They keep trying to suppress the bronie herd, but it fails constantly. All we ask is that they leave our realms alone, and don't bring their realm's in._

_"Song ends"_

_**Soul's Perspective**_

"I never mean any harm, it's just that's how the humans sought out from the beginning. Sorry to tell you about your actual existence but it's just that." Soul finished his story at that moment. He turned his head to see that all the ponies were looking down, with the looks of sorrow on their faces. "Look, I'm sorry to tell you guys that what you believe is not real and made up by some human, but It's the tru-"

"I can understand that a little," Twilight interrupted, "If you think about it, your beliefs and our beliefs are a little too extreme to be compared with each other. One of us is bound to be the correct one, but you have more logic behind yours."

Soul gasped. "Then what is bothering you?" He said.

"The fact that you have been in war through years fighting people who adore us, well its kinda..." Twilight said, thinking of a word. "Girls, I can't think of anything to say to this."

"Horrible?" Rarity said.

"Troublesome?" Applejack said.

"Scary?" Fluttershy said.

"Uncool?" Dash said.

"Superduperlame?" Pinkie Pie rambled.

"Disgraceful." Soul finally said. "Something so stupid gets so out of hand, that it's beyond repaired."

"Yeah, like that." Twilight said. "But listen Soul," She touched Soul's right shoulder. "We don't believe that you haven't given up at all. Even though your kind seems to."

Soul stopped walking. "You really think so?" Soul said.

"Well, yeah!" Dash said behind Twilight. "Even if you are outnumbered, your kind seems to be the kind of people to break through and-"

"Pierce the heaven!" Kamina yelled, standing atop of a giant stone pointing to the sky.

Everyone laughed. "No, I think what Dash here is trying to say is that you folk won't be dampened by numbers. You guys will always have spirit."

Soul looked forward to see that they are at the base of the Canterlot mountain. "I guess all that time I spent talking must have payed off."

"Well I do say it's about time I go to work on you and Kamina." Rarity said. "After all, you guys don't want to look like slobs when going to the gala."

"Wait what?" Both Kamina and Soul said, looking at Rarity.

"Comon! We only have about 2 hours before the gala starts!" Rarity said pushing Kamina and Soul into nearby bushes.

_Rarity: Darling, don't go away. Soul Ethic's will be right back._

_Soul: Ugh, We are back to Soul Ethics._

**_Twilight's Perspective_**

"Oh wow." Twilight said, looking at Soul and Kamina as they walked out from the area from which Rarity dragged them into.

"I feel idiotic." Kamina said.

"You're telling me." Soul said.

Soul was wearing a white suit with a white long sleeved undershirt with a black tie. His face lightly powered to make his skin look more peach like than before. Hair was combed up to the left to make a side part. Kamina was wearing the same thing, but make-up covered up the tattoos that were around Kamina's neck. His hair was combed all the way back to flatted his hair.

Rainbow Dash and Spike tried not to laugh. "Don't laugh Spike! You're next!" Rarity said, dragging Spike into the bushes. Spike didn't resist, but got a nosebleed instead.

"Soul, what happened to you? You look really different." Twilight said.

Soul hung his head low. "Don't ask. I don't like to talk about it."

Kamina tried not to touch his hair. "Man, I would like to keep it the way I had it. I feel so weird and fancy that I don't want to even step forward. This suit is stiff."

"Don't you fight in a suit, scruffy?" Applejack asked looking at Soul.

"That suit is not as stiff as this one Rarity made. My suit was made for combat. This is made for regal parties." Soul replied.

"Look at this lovely dragon!" Rarity boasted, coming out from behind the trees. Spike was just wearing the same suit as Soul and Kamina. "Isn't he absolutely dashing?"

Soul was enraged. "Hell, you make him just put the suit on, but when it came to me and Kamina you had to touch our hair and face! Hell, I would've worn the suit, but you just don't touch my hair!"

"Now now Soul," Rarity began, "Some of us don't have the pleasure to mess with their hair."

"Damn right, they don't touch other's hair!" Kamina yelled.

"Um guys..." Fluttershy began.

"WHAT?" The brothers yelled.

Fluttershy fled behind Applejack. "Nothing." She whimpered.

Soul and Kamina snapped out of it. "Look we're sorry about that Fluttershy." Kamina said. "What were you saying?"

"Umm... you see that our carriage is here to take us up to Canterlot's castle." Fluttershy whispered.

"Oh," Everyone else said.

"Well we don't have all day! Lets get going!" Dash said, pushing by everyone to get in first.

Everyone else sighed. "It's not a race Dash." They said.

As they entered the carriage. Five Pegasus guards lifted them up from the ground and transported them to the castle's viaduct. when the door opened and let them outside, a massive group of ponies in nice dresses and suits were all dancing.

The first one out was Rarity, who was walking like she had regal royalty, even though she wasn't wearing a dress. Then, Applejack and Dash pushed and shoved their way out. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were out next.

"Well, should I go next?" Twilight asked.

Soul and Kamina looked at each other. "Ladies first." They both said.

Twilight smiled and squeed, as she walked out the door into the ballroom. Celestia, Luna, and her sister-in-law Candance along with her brother, Shining Armor were all by the throne room. She almost ran to her brother and her sister-in-law, but she kept her cool, and powered walked towards Cadance.

Soul gave a nervous sigh. "I have a bad feeling about this." Soul said.

"Come on little brother! What's the worst that can happen?" Kamina said, pushing Soul out the door.

Soul almost stumbled out, but he regained his balance when they both came out from the carriage.

Dead silence was all that Soul could hear.

He could see some hateful looks coming from the crowd. Some didn't even look at him, and just shunned him.

Soul cleared his throat, while just laugh quietly to himself.

"What's wrong, haven't you seen a human before?" Soul said, giving the same hateful look back to the crowd.

The crowd went back to the festivities, while shunning Soul at the same time. Soul and Kamina slowly walked towards the three princesses. Avoiding any form of communication from anyone. When Soul reached the princesses, Celestia stood up and walked towards him.

Kamina's breathing got heavy, and was no longer smiling.

"Soul, it is so good to see you again. Last time I saw you, you left my palac-" Celestia started.

"Sorry your highness, but lets leave personal business to the private people. What I want to know why is this place so popular to Virus's and Hackers." Soul replied.

Celestia chuckled. "I can see that public or private, it's always personal business with you." Celestia turned her head to look at Kamina. Her face narrowed. "Didn't I banish you from sight?" She said in a harsh voice.

Soul gasped, and turned to see Kamina sweating. "Sorry little brother..." Kamina whispered to Soul.

"Kamina, what do you me-" Soul started, till he turned to Celestia. "He took the fall for me didn't he?" Soul asked her.

Celestia looked at Soul. Her face was serious. "So the rumors are true." Celestia said, "You killed that pony that night, not this man, correct?"

Soul started to sweat now. "I, er,-" Soul rambled,and sighed. "Yes I did."

Celestia continue to study Soul. She sighed. "When I first heard of that, I knew that it was you and your brother that night three years ago. You tried to kidnap me weren't you?"

"Yes." Soul replied.

"For what exactly?"

"To show you, the high ruler, what was going on in another world. The Web World." Kamina said.

"I see." She said, walking up to Soul face to face. Soul looked down, while she tipped his head back up. "You don't have to worry about it. All is forgiven."

Soul was startled. "What?"

"What I remember from that simple fight was a corrupt boy trying to find the cause of his problems. Who I see now is a young man trying to wrong his rights." She smiled, then slapped Soul hard. "But something like that shouldn't go unpunished." She said.

The slap send sprawling to the floor. "Oww.." Soul said, standing up. "But why forgive so easy? Shouldn't you given me the same punishment you gave Kamina?"

"That was that very night. Now, three years later, we still remember what happened, but people do change Soul." Celestia smile grew bigger. "Remember that."

Soul was baffled. "But I-"

"Listen," Celestia said, whispering in Soul's ear. "You can remake your past by reshaping your future."

Soul was left clueless. He shook his head. "Anyway, I guess I will enjoy the time here at the gala." Soul turned to Kamina, who was red in the face. "You can breath now."

Kamina let out a gasp of air. Celestia laughed. "By the way, nice outfit Soul." She said.

Soul rolled his eyes, as he continued to walk towards Cadence, and Twilight. He was half way there till someone grabbed his right arm and pulled him to the same direction. Applejack put Soul in a head lock.

"Ow, what the-" Soul said.

"Got you good didn't I scruffy?" She said.

"That's nice, can you please let me go?" Soul asked directly.

"You have to break it first." She replied.

"I don't have time for this," Soul said, sweeping his leg to send Applejack onto his arms.

"You see, I can predict out comes and use foresight to discover weak points. I can almost practically, see into the future."

No sooner as Soul said that, there was an explosion from the ceiling in the center of the room. The ruble didn't hurt anyone, for all the ponies, fled from the center as soon as they heard it.

"Did ya predict that?" Applejack said, all worried.

"No, I didn't." Soul replied.

_"Never Lose Myself" Soul Eater OST_

A small child fell from the center the roof, after doing a couple of somersaults halfway through. He was holding what looked like a chain scythe. A yellow energy formed around the kid, as a second taller young woman appeared.

Soul instantly recognized the pair. "Hacker Black Star and his partner. Tsubaki" Soul said angrily. "Soren wants me dead badly doesn't he?"

_If there was one thing I can understand,  
Is everything about nothing,_

"It's none of my business who my client wants dead, I make sure it happens." Black star said with a cocky smile. "But who would've thought, the AB 676 would end up in the place where he hates most."

"None of your business either Black Star." Soul replied.

_Excuse me sir,  
I cant stand to hear,  
I just hear the net,  
I want to break him,_

"Now now, Black Star. Let's just end this and get out of here. I don't like this place." Tsubaki said, looking around with distaste.

"I forgot you're an AB too Tsubaki. I guess we will end this one quickly." Black Star said.

_Get away from me,  
You cannot be me,  
Get out of my way,  
Stay away!_

"Listen up pony's of Equestria! You are about the wonderful brillance of the assassination of Soul Eater 676 by me! Hacker Black Star! One Star Hacker." Black Star yelled into the crowd. Soul just put his head into his hand.

_You cannot understand,  
This my stage,  
This is my place,  
This is my song._

"Umm Soul." Twilight said, from behind Soul. "Doesn't it have to be unseen to be an assassination?"

"You won't understand if I explain it to you. It's his character." Soul said. "So, are you going to deliver my head on a pike to Soren, or gonna kill everyone here, IF you can defeat me?"

"Who says IF, I will kill you." Black Star said evilly.

_No matter what you say,  
You wanna come my way,  
Dont wanna change my mind,  
Dont say anything,_

"Now time for me to step in." Kamina said, unbuttoning his suit that Rarity made for him. "Time for me to show you what true power could do."

Soul was shocked, and looked at Kamina. "Are you sure about this bro?"

_Let me show your thought,  
I got love still,  
Thats why Im up the top yea,  
All of you,_

"Don't worry bro, I got this fight. I want you to get everyone out of here while I hold him off." Kamina said.

Soul was baffled, and stood there perfectly still. _We always fought together, even when we were younger._ Soul thought.

_Cause I know you,  
Cause you know how,  
The way I am,  
I take the boss of evil,  
So far from him, we cant take his mind._

"What are you doing bro? Start evacuating the building!" Kamina yelled, pulling his sword out from his back of shirt.

"When did you sneak that in, Kamina?" Rarity said, right by Soul.

Kamina did a little chuckle. "It pays to be prepared, now right?"

_I walk, everyone watches,  
I speak, everyone listens,  
If you think I am Death,  
Show me the grave your dead from,  
All of you,_

Soul quickly ran up to Celestia, "We got to get everyone out of here. Kamina and Black Star about to fight."

Celestia gave a quick nod, "Everypony! Listen! Head for the Exits in a quick orderly fashion!" She yelled.

Soul was heading to the exit and was the last one to leave. "Good luck Kamina, and don't die." Soul said before leaving.

**_Kamina's_** _**Perspective**_

_Cause I know you,_  
_Cause you know how the way I am,_  
_Its no good to destroy me,_  
_I can never be defeated._

"Now it's just you and me, Black Star. No one can get hurt now." Kamina said.

"How noble of you to let innocent bystanders leave." Black Star said grinning. "Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword mode." He quietly said.

"Right," She replied, letting her body transform into a black sword that came into Black Star's right hand.

_I am the everything,  
I never lose my way,  
This is the Black Star Kingdom,  
I never lose myself._

Kamina ready his body to fight a little better in the suit that Rarity gave him. His strength was pulsing through his body, even though he was a little tired.

"Are you ready?" Black Star said, "Are you ready to fight a man that will surpass god?"

"Ha! Look at my name. It has god in it." Kamina said.

_Song ends._

_**Start**_ **_Ending:_**

_"The Distance" Naruto Shippuden OST_

You're_ my friend  
aa ano hi no yume  
Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho  
You are my dream  
aa hajimatta bakka  
kimi no one longest way  
oh ima tabidatsu yo_

Soul's eye comes up and a huge explosion happens in a middle of a grassy field. Kamina walking to center, smiling; Soul walking to center, neutral faced. They both meet where the explosion would meet and Soul Ethics symbol and title come midscreen.

_Everyday kono saki mo shining day  
Kawarazu singin hikaru asa no smile_

The mane 6 (left to right: Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity) with Soul in the middle going past clouds. Twilight has back turn, side ways turn, and facing. Then looking at books to upper right sideways turned. Dash looking sideways, facing, pointing at reader evil smile. Back ground of clouds with and rainbows.

_Kore de miosame no funny days  
Tobidatsu future mezashita go far  
kokoro no dream of_

Mane 6 and Soul in different order (Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Soul, Pinkie Pie, Twilight) Kamina looking front, thinker postion with glasses, then having glasses upward and smiling big. Kamina holding glasses in his right hand, facing front. Soul facing sideways holding his glasses. Spike sitting on a rock, Soul standing in Ponyville. Both look at each other from their places.

_I'll go the distance_  
_mihatenu sora wa blue_  
_Norikonda star ship_  
_kore ga saikou no forever trip_

Kamina, Soul, Celestia standing on a cliff. Rarity having her back turn to Spike. An image of a soul in Soul's eyes. Soul closing his book with Kamina to his left and Celestia to his right behind his head. Soul losing control, and envelope in a black power and explodes.

_You are my friend  
aa ano hi no yume  
Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho  
You are my dream  
aa hajimatta bakka  
kimi no one longest way  
Oh ima tabitasu yo_

Dash dodging lighting attacks and punches back. Twilight zooming back, and does something with her hand and fires a beam of magic at something to the right. Two poles come down inbetween Black Star, as Fluttershy rides down one and kicks Black Star in the face. Spike surrounded by a blue snake virus. Gohan getting knocked back and transforming into ultimate Gohan. Soul's hand comes up and clinches to a fist as Twilight trys to say (scream) NO

_Thank you my friend_  
_aa ano hi no koto_  
_Ima de mo mada oboeteru kara_

A wasteland covered with no life. Spike to the left and Soul to the right. Both look angry as they walk to the center. They meet about five feet away from another.

_You're my dream  
aa mou nidoto sou modora nai days  
oh I'll go the distance_

Spike and Soul in a crater. Rarity and Dash looking to the left. Twilight looking to the right. Soul looking to the middle. Soul's Vanishing Sword and Spike's Flame sword come out to each other's right hand and both swords are around each others necks.

**_End Ending_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for such the long wait on the update chapters. Gotta stop playing dota 2. Also, I can't get this to ED. Strict rules, that make this fanfic impossible to get into._

I don't own anything. All rights go to their parent companies.

_Devil may cry 3 Arkham battle 1 loops_

**_Kamina's Perspective_**

Kamina was fighting for about ten minutes against Black Star, and already he felt tired from the battle. Black Star was indeed a stronger fighter and was faster on this feet then Kamina, but Kamina was already thinking ahead. The way Black Star was handling his sword was sloppy. He kept trying to attack, when trying to parry.

Black Star was using the chain scythe more than anything. But he was to close for it to be any useful in a long range, hook combat. Kamina tried making the fight as close as possible, but he knew that if Black Star used the chains to disarm him, he would be a goner.

Black Star switched Tsubaki into the shuriken mode and flung it at Kamina. Kamina's fast reaction led him to landing on top of the shuriken and was spinning with Tsubaki. She transformed into the chain scythe, and trapped Kamina's sword at the hilt.

Kamina was stunned, as Black Star came up and elbowed him the back sending energy throughout his body and damaging Kamina. _No doubt that was "Black Star Big Wave"_. Kamina thought, as he got back up to his feet and grabbed his sword again. He was almost cleaved by the scythe.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up Kamina?" Black Star mocked. "Surely I thought that you would've put up more of a fight than this."

Kamina grinned. "You are pretty strong I'll give you that." Kamina said. "But you won't this fight at all. I can tell that my Soul is stronger than yours and you have no more energy after that attack. You exhausted it to soon to fast."

"You think so?" Black Star said with an evil grin. "I think that your own clothes are hindering you to even battle properly Kamina."

"Ha, enough talk small fry!" Kamina said, charging at Black Star.

When Kamina was in striking distance, Black Star jumped above Kamina and kicked Kamina in the head. The force sent Kamina sprawling to the floor again. Kamina kicked towards the air and landed back on his feet, only to get kicked in the back again.

This time, Kamina spun around and slashed his sword. It nicked Black Star on the cheek. Touching his cheek, and examining the blood, Black Star charged with his Masamune sword and slashed at Kamina. Kamina parried, but the force almost made him lose his grip on his sword.

Black Star was on the offensive, but Kamina held his ground against him. _If I don't figure a way to defeat Black Star, he will eventually beat me._ Kamina thought to himself.

They were about fifty feet away, as Black Star jumped back. "Just think 'God', if I defeat you I'll go after your crappy younger brother." Black Star mocked.

Kamina's raged increased. _I swear to God..._ Kamina thought. He grinned "Don't screw with me... you bastard." Kamina's rage actually formed sparks around him. "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" Kamina yelled, as pure energy exploded from him.

"What the-" Black Star said, before being punched in the face.

Kamina' somersaulted skyward, till he went straight down with legs out. "'WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?'-KICK!" Kamina yelled, as one of his signature moves exploded on top of Black Star. Black Star's body circled upward. "'DON'T TALK ABOUT HURTING MY LITTLE BROTHER'-PUNCH!" Kamina yelled when his fist exploded in Black Stars stomach.

Black Star hit the wall and caused a fissure in the ground around Black Star. Black Star grunted, as he pushed himself out from the wall. "I guess I struck a nerve." Black Star said angrily. "Time to kick it up a notch." He swung his sword around. to face away from Black Star. "Tsubaki!"

"Right!" Tsubaki replied.

Kamina felt both of their dark soul's tune with each other, forming a power that would cause most people to shutter in fear.

"Lets go! Soul resonance!" Both of them said, as their soul's intertwine.

Black Star's body transformed into shadow star mode. and his power jumped a level. "What do you think Kamina? Strong enough yet?"

"Oh no, I say the real fight just begun." Kamina replied, reading his sword.

"I don't think you understand, you have your rage burst that probably increased your power by a half. My power is doubled." Black Star snickered.

"Well then, you little brat, come and see if you are man enough to even take me on!" Kamina yelled, almost agitated.

"Oh please, I'm a bigger man that you will ever see. Just looking at my own manliness makes you shutter in you-"

"No more talk!" Kamina yelled, charging at Black Star. He hit Black Star with the end of his sword, causing Black Star to fly back towards the wall again.

"Lucky hit, but now." Black Star held two fingers against his forehead. "Clone Star!" he yelled, causing two shadow's similar to Black Star to appear right beside him.

Kamina was surprised. "What, how did yo-"

"It's a skill I learned to deal with troublesome foes, such as you." Black Star replied, "They only do little damage, but some damage is better than no damage."

_Great, looks like I need to pull out all the stops on this one._ Kamina thought. _This fight is going to be tougher than I thought._

_Kamina: Don't move, We'll be back!_

_Kamina: We're back, Lets get started!_

Kamina was slammed against the wall again, as the both of the clones pummeled him into submission. His rage still allowed him to ignore most of the blows to him, and he kept his attack on Black Star. He kicked for the real one's head, only for him to dodge behind Kamina.

Kamina slashed backward, only to miss again. He tumbled around and punched Black Star, to no avail. He kept swinging and slashing, but he either hit a clone or he missed the real one. Kamina tripped over what looked like to be a chain.

_Uh oh._ Kamina thought.

"Trap Star!" Black Star yelled hanging from above the ceiling.

In an instant, Kamina was twisted up and immobile from the chains. Kamina's sword was bounded with him, just flat on his skin. _If I can time this right, I might get a surprise attack on Black Star._ Kamina thought to himself, laying on the floor.

Black Star's clones disappeared from sight as Black Star, with Tsubaki out from weapon form, landing in front of Kamina. Kamina kicked up in the air, and was standing straight, still bound by the chains.

"It's no use Kamina, those chains won't allow you to move anywhere." Tsubaki said. "Only I can break them."

"Is that so, sister?" Kamina said grinning. "Don't insult me. Who the hell do you think I am? I'm Kamina, the eldest brother of the Unlucky brothers baby!" Kamina's grin grew wider. "And I always win a fight!"

"That pathetic ego of yours got you killed." Black Star mocked. "I don't see you winning the fight any time soon."

_That's my chance._ Kamina thought, as he swung is sword hard enough to break the chains that bounded him to his body.

The slash almost hit Black Star, and almost gutted Tsubaki. Blood flung to the right from where Kamina made his clean cut. She was bleeding heavily already. She fell back and hit the floor hard, as Kamina did a back flip to avoid a counter attack from Black Star.

But Black Star was just stunned, and looked at his dying partner. "Tsubaki..." He said softly.

"Black... Star..." She mumbled out.

Black Star just smiled a little. "You had a good run didn't you?" He asked.

"We did actually." She mumbled, smiling.

Black Star shook his head and looked at Kamina, grinning evilly. "You know I have to thank you on this one. I want to try a little trick that would increase my power to match Soren's power. In order to do that, however, I had to absorbed a dying soul." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Kamina said, nervously.

Black Star's grin grew bigger, as he picked up Tsubaki bridal style.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki." He said to her.

"No Black Star wait!" She yelled.

"Let's go! Max Resonance!" Black Star yelled.

Tsubaki let out a horrible, ear piercing scream. Kamina had to cover his ear's to prevent hearing damage. Kamina felt Tsubaki's soul being destroyed form the inside out. Her body began to disappear from sight, but her scream was still present. Her soul's energy faded away into nothing

Black Star's body and soul however, grew in strength tremendously. His muscle mass increased far beyond Kamina's, and his soul energy took about half the planet in size. Black Star's body was also formed and disfigured. His left arm was bigger than the other, and his right eye looked to big for a human to have.

"What do you think Kamina?" Black Star, now with a fusion of Tsubaki, and himself with a demonic tone with it, said. "Can you see the true power of a soul resonance?"

Kamina couldn't believe what he saw. "You did the forbidden resonance. Resonance so powerful, that no man control it. Incredible..." Kamina said, baffled.

"I know it is. I've waited a long time to do this resonance and take control over a soul to extend my power far beyond anything that I've imagined." Black Star said.

"Still, what are you going to do with all that power?" Kamina said bluntly. "No matter how hard you try, you will never be like God."

"You're wasting time!" Black Star said, lunging at Kamina. The attack was slow, and Kamina dodged it easily.

_His moves are slowed, and his timing seems to be off._ Kamina thought. _I will have to be on guard if I wan to win this fight._

**_Soul's__ Perspective_**

Soul heard the scream from the outskirts of Canterlot. He also felt the torture of Tsubaki's soul, as it was violated and replaced by some kind of hideous monster.

"What's wrong Soul?" Rarity said, behind Soul.

"It's just that, I just felt the death of a soul through a forbidden move." Soul said.

He looked at Rarity. "I have to go help my brother out. He maybe in some serious danger. Danger that would take both of us to defeat." He looked past Rarity. "Rainbow Dash!" He yelled.

"Yeah, what is it Soul?" Dash said from a distance.

"I want you to guard the princesses while I go help Kamina." Soul demanded.

"What? Me? Why?" Dash said, confused.

"Because I need someone fast just in case we fail to defeat Black Star." Soul turned to face Celestia, who was standing to his right. "I"m sorry your highness, but I can't let my brother fight this threat alone."

Celestia smiled at Soul. "Go ahead, we'll be fine. Trust me." She replied.

Soul nodded his head and started to run towards the castle.

"You know I was right about you Soul." Celestia said.

Soul stopped in his tracks, and turned around to face Celestia. "What?"

"I was right. You have grown. You are no longer that selfish boy who only seek to destroy. You are a man who wants to protect the ones he cares about with all of his heart." Celestia said smiling.

Soul just starred at her, blank faced. He regain his senses and nodded to her. He turned back around and flew off towards the palace.

"Good luck Soul." Twilight said, as Soul disappeared from sight.

**_Kamina's Perspective_**

Kamina slammed against the floor, as Black Star kept his assault on him. Kamina jumped up and slashed at Black Star, but was too slow for he was tripped and sent back towards a wall. Kamina rebounded, and his head was smashed back to the floor.

_I can't keep letting him do this to me._ Kamina thought, as he stood back up and spun slashed. The attack hit Black Star's chain on his scythe, but it stunned Black Star. Kamina took the advantage and he began his offense. Kamina slashed at Black Star, and he was breaking his guard slowly.

Black Star's scythe chain whipped around and Kamina's leg, making him fall on the floor. He hit his back with a thud, as Black Star launched himself into the air and was about to slam down on Kamina with a powerful force.

Kamina saw it coming and rolled out of the way. Only to get hit to the side of his body from Black Star's swing kick. He felt pain rising from all over his side. He kept rolling and stood back up to see the evil Black Star laughing and mocking Kamina.

What came next horrified Kamina.

Black Star started melting into a puddle of black goo. From his feet down, his whole body was dissolving into it. when there was nothing but the puddle left, the puddle itself was making circle around Kamina, trapping him around with the goop.

The black puddle rose up to ten, black humanoid figures which eventually turned into Black Star. They all laughed as each of them had different weapons. Some where Black Star's, but a lot of them are different weapons that were unfamiliar to Kamina.

They all started to go in a complete circle around Kamina. Kamina stepped forward, and all the clones went with him,circling around Kamina. Kamina walked backward, the clones did the same. _They're mimicking me._ Kamina thought. He readied is sword, as the clones readied their weapons.

Kamina waited for the right moment. He faked going forward, as all the clones charged at Kamina. _Perfect!_ Kamina thought smiling. He jumped in the air, and watched as all the clones became the deformed Black Star once more. Kamina landed on Black Star's head.

Kamina took Black Star's confusion and turned it to an offense assault. He slashed all around Black Star. Even though Black Star's chains were blocking all of Kamina's attacks, Kamina knew that it would wear him out. Kamina lunged forward to stab at Black Star.

Black Star caught the sword in between his chains and threw it in the air, along with his own weapons. Kamina punched Black Star in the face, and kept attacking.

As their attacks grew faster in pace, Kamina's skill and finding Black Star's weakness increased, allowing him to dodge every attack and land a couple of blows on Black Star.

The weapons fell in between the duo, but they just caught them and still attacked each other. Kamina's sword made a slash across Black Star's chest.

Black Star let a scream of pain, and punched Kamina in the face. Sending Kamina back towards a nearby pile of ruble. He quickly got up and noticed that Black Star went back into his black puddle form again. Kamina readied his weapons, as Ten more black mimics started to lash out to Kamina.

Kamina parried one clone, and kicked another one. He attacked two more as they disappeared back into puddle form. He kept attacking all the mimics till a panting Black Star came back out.

"Come on," Kamina panted, "You can do better than that."

Black Star shouted in raged, as his next attacked was parried with ease.

"It's no use Kamina." Black Star panted. "No matter how strong you get, you are nothing but a single soul. You can't match the power of two combined souls. The true power of Max Resonance!" Black Star yelled, throwing his chain scythe at Kamina.

Kamina braced himself for what seemed to be the end of his life. But, he heard a loud cling as the chain scythe flew over his head.

He looked past Black Star to see a young man kneeling, in a white suit with a black and red sword. His head was looking down. Sword outstretched across his right arm. He was on a broken pillar.

"What's this?" Black Star yelled, turning around to see Soul slowly lifting his head. "Damn you!" He spat back at Soul.

"I've come to show you true power." Soul said, standing up. He pointed the tip of his vanishing sword at Black Star. "You can't handle it."

Soul front flipped all the way towards Kamina's position. He had his back towards Black Star and was pointing his sword to Kamina. "Look at you." Kamina said, pointing to his chest. "Making a big dramatic entrance and stealing my spotlight."

"Well," Soul said, turning his head to look at Black Star. "You don't think that HE deserves to be this years main event now do you?" Using his sword, he flung the chain scythe back to Black Star, who's chain repaired it instantly.

"Now that you mention it?" Kamina said, putting his sword behind his head, walking slowly up to Soul. "You're right."

Soul and Kamina begun to walk slowly up towards Black Star, as Black Star begun to surround himself with a circle of chains. "You think that you can defeat me? The power of a god? The power of Max Resonance?" Black Star spat.

"You should come to realize that you can't control the power of Max Resonance." Soul said, lifting his finger up towards Black Star.

"You're wasting your time." Kamina said, pointing to Black Star with his sword. "I think he needs to learn the hard way." Kamina said, looking at Soul.

Soul looked at Kamina as they readied for the battle that which waited them.


	12. Chapter 12

_I own nothing, all rights go to their parent companies._

*The following contains sections of the previous chapter. If you do not wish to read, then skip this part.*

"It's no use Kamina." Black Star panted. "No matter how strong you get, you are nothing but a single soul. You can't match the power of two combined souls. The true power of Max Resonance!" Black Star yelled, throwing his chain scythe at Kamina.

Kamina braced himself for what seemed to be the end of his life. But, he heard a loud cling as the chain scythe flew over his head.

He looked past Black Star to see a young man kneeling, in a white suit with a black and red sword. His head was looking down. Sword outstretched across his right arm. He was on a broken pillar.

"What's this?" Black Star yelled, turning around to see Soul slowly lifting his head. "Damn you!" He spat back at Soul.

"I've come to show you true power." Soul said, standing up. He pointed the tip of his vanishing sword at Black Star. "You can't handle it."

Soul front flipped all the way towards Kamina's position. He had his back towards Black Star and was pointing his sword to Kamina. "Look at you." Kamina said, pointing to his chest. "Making a big dramatic entrance and stealing my spotlight."

"Well," Soul said, turning his head to look at Black Star. "You don't think that HE deserves to be this years main event now do you?" Using his sword, he flung the chain scythe back to Black Star, who's chain repaired it instantly.

"Now that you mention it?" Kamina said, putting his sword behind his head, walking slowly up to Soul. "You're right."

Soul and Kamina begun to walk slowly up towards Black Star, as Black Star begun to surround himself with a circle of chains. "You think that you can defeat me? The power of a god? The power of Max Resonance?" Black Star spat.

"You should come to realize that you can't control the power of Max Resonance." Soul said, lifting his finger up towards Black Star.

"You're wasting your time." Kamina said, pointing to Black Star with his sword. "I think he needs to learn the hard way." Kamina said, looking at Soul.

*Real chapter begins*

_UMVC 3 Vergil theme begins_

Soul swung his sword over his head, hitting Kamina's sword. As the clatter of metal was heard, both the brothers rushed towards Black Star, who was waiting for them, surrounded by chains.

Soul readied his sword, as Kamina lunged forward to impale Black Star. Black Star jumped out of the way and made his way across the pillars to the top. Soul slashed his sword, sending a wave of red energy towards Black Star, destroying the pillars beneath him.

As Black Star fell from the pillars, he sent bot ends of his chain towards Soul. Soul blocked the first change, but the second one was going to hit him directly in the chest. That was, until Kamina swooped in and blocked the chain.

Black Star's chains came back towards him, as he began to make a rush attack towards the brothers. Kamina readied himself, and parried most of Black Star's attacks._ The chain scythes attacked at their own pattern, and seemed to be controlling themselves. _Soul thought, blocking a chain.

Soul lashed his sword across his head and over his back, sending a burst of energy out away from him. The force sent both Kamina and Black Star to different pillars. Kamina used this to his advantaged and pushed off from his pillar and went flying towards Black Star.

Black Star, still dazed, regained control of his footing and pushed towards Kamina. Expecting to hit Kamina head on, he was startled when Soul came up from the top and slammed Black Star down towards the ground. Black Star landed on the ground on his feet, but was knocked back when Kamina kicked him directly in the face.

"Enough!" Black Star's mutated voice yelled, as he looked at the two brothers standing side by side. "_Resonance style!_" Black Star yelled, as he punched the ground. "_Infinite Chain Shield!"__  
_

When Black Star yelled that phrase, all of the chain slack from his chain scythe grew and extended to the point were Black Star was surround by chains, and the whole room was cover in chains. Soul readied his sword, as Kamina ran forward.

When Kamina drove his sword into the mass of chains with Black Star inside, He was blocked by a mass of chains. Soul was right behind him and slashed his sword, sending a way of energy towards Black Star, which was blocked by more mass of chains.

Soul, landed on the ground to see himself surrounded by the chains. They were spinning around in an unusual fashion. When they stopped suddenly, Soul knew what was going to happen next. So he jumped in the air, to avoid being crushed to death by the chains.

He met Kamina in the air, who did the exact same thing. When they looked at Black Star, he was radiating a strange aura that can be seen. It was a combine color of blue and yellow.

"Kamina!" Soul yelled, as he landed on the ground.

"What is it little brother?" Kamina replied, as he landed on the ground next to him.

"Those chains are meant to keep us at a distance, and separated from each other!" Soul shouted towards Kamina.

Kamina smiled towards Black Star. "So, you don't like close range combat now do you Black Star?" Kamina mocked.

Black Star did an evil twisted demonic laugh. "I just don't like an unfair advantage, that's all."

"What do you call Tsubaki fused with your soul?" Soul said.

"For me. I don't like unfair advantages towards me." Black Star replied, smiling.

"Now that's just cold." Kamina said, jumping towards Black Star.

Black Star reacted by blocking Kamina's attack in front of him, sending all the chains from behind him to attack in front of him. Kamina was pushed back and only cutting his suit up a little.

Soul used this advantage and attack Black Star from behind. He slashed the back of Black Star with his sword, cutting a wound into Black Star's back.

Black Star yelled a shriek of pain and surrounded himself with chains. The chains around Black Star turn black and sank into a puddle.

"Soul!" Kamina yelled towards Soul, "I know this move! He's going to summon about ten black clones of himself!"

Soul dashed back to Kamina and braced himself for the ten clones to appear. The Black puddle expanded, and clones popped out from it.

"Kamina, I don't think that's ten." Soul said.

"Yeah, me neither." Kamina said, looking at the no more than one hundred Black Star clones jutting from out the ground. All them laughing incomplete unison.

All the clones made a mad dash towards the brothers. "Brace yourself!" Soul yelled.

All the clones seemed to surround them, as each one tried to cut off the other brother. They were both completely on their own now, each one to fight a seemingly endless amount of Black Star clones.

Soul used his sword to take out three or four of them in a time. Each clone was weak defense but they had a strong attack, for one hit Soul in the back of head, almost knocking him to floor. He spun around to slash ten more back.

Kamina started to attack each each clone, one at a time. His fist, and sword killed one almost instantly. He was getting cut by most of the clones attacks, but he kept on pressing his attack.

Eventually, the two brothers mowed down all the clones, only leaving three to stagger around mindlessly. The real Black Star emerged from the black pool on the ground, scratched and bleeding.

Kamina and Soul began to slash at Black Star. Their synchronized moves were too fast for the tired, wounded Black Star to keep up.

Soul's sword made a slash across on of the chains, breaking them from each other.

Black Star staggered back adsorbing the blow, as Kamina jumped around to the other side of Black Star. Heavily panting, Black Star's chains set a shock wave across the brothers.

Soul jabbed his sword towards Kamina, with Black Star in the middle. Kamina did the same thing. The swords were stuck on some chains in a loop just barely touching Black Star's skin.

Soul looked at his sword quickly and slammed it towards the other side. No sooner as he did that, he heard a cling of metal hitting each other, and caught Kamina's sword that was kicked by his brother.

Black Star was losing blood rapidly, as the two brothers prepared to attack. Black Star used what remains of his chains to do a sweep around himself. Soul and Kamina jumped in front of Black Star and readied each other's weapons.

They jumped towards Black Star, Soul getting ready to jab with Kamina's sword, and Kamina slashing with Souls. They both hit the upper chest, and lower hip region of Black Star, sending Black Star's body towards the ground, on his knees.

Without even looking, Soul and Kamina threw each others swords back to their owners. As Soul's sword vanished, four red energy balls began to emerge from the ground. Soul lifted his hands around his head, as each pair of orbs made a pistol in each hand. He twirled them in his hands, and crossed them across his vision field.

Black Star saw this, and sent on of his broken chain scythes to knock it out of Soul's hand. While shouting an untranslatable word, the scythe knocked one of Soul's guns out form his hand. Kamina caught it and held it across his vision field. Soul stuck his other gun out, upside down like Death the Kid. The brothers were back to back.

"I'll try it your way for once." Soul said, with a serious look.

"You know what you have to say?" Kamina said, with a grin. As he looked at Soul, Soul's face lighten up a bit, knowing that they had this fight all wrapped up.

"Don't... do it..." Black Star mumbled out.

Soul and Kamina swung their guns out to meet each other. Soul's upside down gun was on the bottom, while Kamina's gun was on the top. The end's of each gun was touching each other, and the brothers heads were touching as well.

"Jackpot!" Kamina and Soul said simultaneously, as a white and blue bullet exploded from the pair of guns, hitting Black Star with an explosion.

Black Star's body started to melt away into a black blood form. "I have the true power of the gods!" Black Star yelled.

"Not very classy for someone's dying words." Soul said lifting his gun down. Kamina lifted his gun down, and tossed it towards Soul. Soul caught it, and it was destroyed back into red DEST energy. The energy fled back to the ground.

Black Star continued to yell an unholy scream. His voice and his body were mutating into a more deformed body. His voice became more feminine and his body structure became more like Tsubaki. With one last scream, Tsubaki took over Black Star's body, and exploded into a black cloud of energy.

Once the cloud receded, There was only Kamina and Soul was no body of Black Star or Tsubaki around.

"Did you notice that Soul?" Kamina asked.

"Yeah, it looked like..." Soul muttered.

"I guess she didn't want to die." Kamina said with grief. "She was just following Black Star's lead. She trusted him, and now looked what happened to her. She was killed along with Black Star."

"Soren..." Soul said softly. He shook his head, trying to ignore any thoughts about the events that just happened. "You look like a wreck bro."

Kamina laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess you can say I look like a wreck. I'm not use to fighting in a suit like you."

"Speaking of which," Soul said, looking around. "We really trashed the palace didn't we?"

Kamina looked around as well. "Yeah I guess we got some explaining to do."

Kamina and Soul headed for what remained of the front door. Walking side by side. "I don't know who is going to kill us first." Soul said. "Soren with all the hackers and viruses that he has been sending to us. Or Celestia, when she sees the inside of her palace."

Kamina laughed loudly. "See, this is the Soul that I'm used to. Smart ass remarks left and right."

"If I'm the smart ass, does that make you the dumb ass?"

"Hey! I have a brain too! And I use it all the time!" Kamina yelled.

"Could've fooled me." Soul said.

"You know next time I see you in danger, I'm going to hit you so hard in the head, that you will become the dumbass!"

They continued to bicker till they made it to the edge of Canterlot.

_Soul: Stick around, Soul Ethics will be right back._

_Kamina: Back to Soul Ethics!_

As Kamina and Soul made it to the edge the edge of Canterlot where Soul left all the evacuated ponies, They were all crowding around the center. It seems the Princesses where having a royal discussion with each other.

Kamina and Soul stopped just outside the crowd, until Rainbow Dash came out from the crowd and rushed towards Soul. "Soul!" She yelled, as she tumbled and fell in front of Soul. "Celestia is talking about banishing you from Equestria!"

"Wait, what?" Soul said, gritting his teeth. He pushed his way through the crowd till he saw the princesses in the middle. Celestia and Luna had their backs turned from Soul. They were whispering something that Soul could not hear.

Soul coughed loud enough so that Celestia and Luna can hear. As Celestia and Luna turned around, their faces went from shock to sudden relief in an instant. Celestia clutched her chest. "I thought you were dead, Soul." Celestia said in relief.

"Yeah yeah, I'm alive." Soul said, hastily. "What's this talk about banishing me?"

Celestia looked confused. "Why would I banish you?"

"Dash said that you two were talking about banishing me." Soul said bluntly, point towards Dash.

"We were talking about banishing _your name_ if you fail to defeat that assassin." Luna replied. "Celestia and I don't want to banish you with out good reason."

Soul sighed, then glared at Dash. Dash shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, I thought they were going to banish you."

Soul looked back at Celestia. "Yes, Black Star and Tsubaki are taken care of. They will not bother Equestia ever again." Soul said.

Celestia smiled. "You know, I've been thinking Soul." She walked up towards, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I think that you and I should let go of the past. I will erase your crime of what you and your brother did four years ago."

Soul gasped. _Erase, my crime?_ Soul thought. "I-I-I..." Soul stuttered.

"It's ok Soul, I picked you for a reason, and my reasons are correct. You would protect us from evil. Not be controlled by Soren, and look out for all of us here." Celestia, hugged Soul, which made him jump a little. She let go and walked back. "This is Soul Eater 676!" She yelled, lifting Soul's right arm. "He is the guardian of Equestria, and is a hero to all of us!"

The crowd cheered, as they heard this. Soul was baffled by the crowds reaction to this. _Why am I being praised? _Soul thought to himself.

He was processing another thought, till Pinkie Pie tackled him to the ground. When he landed with a thud, he saw the Mane six around him. "Pinkie Pie, don't ever do that again." Soul said.

"Why not? I'm sooooooooo happy to see you Soul!" Pinkie Pie said with a grin.

"You had us worried there for a minute, scruffy. We honestly thought that you were not coming out." Applejack said.

Soul sat up, as soon as Pinkie Pie got off of him. "You guys were worried?" Soul said brushing his legs off. "Tell me something," He brushed pasted them all, and looked beyond the cliff. He turned around to look at everyone.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" Soul said with a serious face.

With that sentence, every pony there started to cheer and laugh at Soul's comment.

"I guess this year's Gala is saved." Celestia said.

"Yeah there's just one problem." Kamina said, behind Celestia.

_Brief Moment in time._

Celestia and Luna's jaw dropped as soon as they saw the inside of their palace. Rubble was everywhere and many of the pillars were destroyed.

"Told ya." Kamina said, with a serious face.

Celestia sighed. "It's OK, all of this can be fixed. And you two are going to help." She replied.

Kamina smiled and looked at Celestia. "Don't worry princess! We'll get to work..." Kamina sounded a little tried, and was yawning. "Right...a wa...y"

Kamina collapsed on the floor of the ruined palace. Celestia knelt down and looked at Kamina. "Are you all right?" Celestia said, as soon as she heard snoring.

"They must be tired, sister." Luna said. "where is Sou-"

Luna saw Soul collapsed on the floor as well, silently snoring to himself.

"Oh well, we can work as soon as they wake up." Celestia said smiling.

_"All Star" Smash Mouth plays._

Soul and Kamina woke up from their sleep to see it be day time. They can see the sun from their beds that they were sleeping. To the door to the right, the Mane six were all dressed up like they were getting ready for work.

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

Soul and Kamina got up from their beds, and went to the giant closet to change from their clothes from last night. Soul buttoned up his black Suit while Kamina tighten his sash around his waste.

_ She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb_  
_In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

Soul and Kamina walked out to see the palace already being repaired by all sorts of ponies. Celestia and Luna were watching all of the operations. When Soul and Kamina came out, they both smiled at the two brothers.

_Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming_  
_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_

Soul and Kamina lifted a piece of a pillar and lifted it by themselves towards another broken pillar. The Mane six moved a pillar by themselves to another part of the palace.

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

Soul wiped the sweat from his forehead, and was greeted by Rarity who had some lemonade for both the brothers.

_So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

Soul accepted the glass and started to climb up the pillar. He slipped and fell, but Kamina caught him and lifted him up to the top of the pillar. They started to put some of the pieces back together.

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

Every one was steadily working with all of their projects. Soul and Kamina finished three pillars and while the Mane six finished two pillars. The rubble of the ceiling was fixed by Rainbow Dash and Soul putting them in, and Twilight using magic to seal the gaps.

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older_

Soul landed on the floor, and noticed that they were all done with the work in the palace. Celestia thanked Soul and the rest of the gang as they left for Canterlot.

_But the media men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_

Soul and the gang left Canterlot and were walking down the forest back to Ponyville. Dash flew over Soul and taunted him for a race. Soul shook his head and flew up towards Dash.

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire. How about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored._

Soul and Dash took off, and Soul made it back in less than a second. Dash turned around and was yelling at Soul. Soul just put his hand up, and kept walking with the rest of the gang.

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

Soul was talking to Twilight, who was taking notes on what Soul said. Fluttershy was behind, until Kamina pushed her a little past everyone and almost tripped Applejack. Applejack started to chase Kamina around with Fluttershy, till Kamina stopped pushing Fluttershy.

They were on the outskirts of Ponyville by mid day, and all of them were about to go their separate ways, till Twilight smiled and said that she had an idea.

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the_ mold

They were all at the hot springs that Kamina found for them. Pinkie Pie, Spike and Kamina jumped into the pool through the water fall, splashing Rarity. Rarity parted her hair, and Spike was right there smiling and blushing at the same time. Kamina and Soul were having an arm wrestle on the other side of the pool, while the rest minded their own business.

_Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change_

They made it back to Ponyville when the sun was setting, and all of them were yawning from the day they just had. Till Pinkie Pie pointed to the sky to see meteors falling from the sky. They looked like they were landing in the Everfree forest. No one noticed, but they kept watching the meteors till it was past night time.

_Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow.

The next day, they were all around Soul's house. Twilight looked like she had a camera. Everyone smiled except for Soul.

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

From left to right it went like this on the picture: Soul standing crossed armed looking to the left with a grumpy face. Kamina standing right next to him, leaning on him with his glasses. Twilight with a book in her right arm. Dash and Applejack looking at each other. Rarity and standing with a sincere smile with Spike blushing behind her. Pinkie Pie jumping in the air, and Fluttershy ducking behind her.

_And all that glitters is gold  
Only shootin' stars break the mold_

At Canterlot, Celestia was minding her own business until a letter came in from Twilight. She opened it up and smiled, for it didn't have anything written in it, but just had a copy of the picture of everyone together.

_End Song_

**Twilights next letter to Celestia, Three days later**

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Things have been fine ever since the gala. Seems as if Soul has been a lot nicer ever since you told him that his crime has been erased. He's been helping a lot more, and hes been teaching a lot more and often._

_Everypony now forgives Soul for what happened three years ago. Soul and Kamina are part of Ponyville now that I think about it. Still, things aren't going to be the same._

_Have you ever wonder teacher? Have you ever wondered about some far out power that you can't even grasp it. I sure do. And I think the key is within Soul. He has power that is far beyond any power that we have seen in Ponyville before. He can fly without wings, Generate magic from will alone, He can also fight without a second fight._

_I don't know, maybe it's just natural to him. But the only power that I can yet to understand is what Soul and his brother, Kamina do to power up. "Soul Resonance", a form of magic that fuses two souls together and make the individuals stronger. I've seen it only once before._

_Anyway, I guess I'll just have to dig deeper into this subject. I'll let you know if I figure something out._

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

**Soren's Perspective**

As soon as Kerrigan got the message that Black Star died, her head was rolling on the floor.

"Pity, I did like her as one of my closest commanders." Soren said, with a serious face.

"Soren, what should we do next?" Gandalf said right behind him.

"Do you guys notice where he gets his power from?" Soren asked.

No response.

"He gets his power buy combining it with his brother, Kamina. Since Kamina is the weaker of the two, we must take him out." Soren said, pointing at the multiple holoscreens that had all of Soul's fights with Kamina ever since Soul was in Equestria.

"So whats the plan Soren?" Gandalf said.

Soren smiled wickedly. "First, I want you to send that secret army that you've been working on Gandalf my friend. Once they are on Equestria, make it a goal for them to only kill Kamina, and him alone. If they can, kill Soul as well."

"The second stage will be simple. It would be like what happened with Jason. He will mourn for his brother to the point he will not want to live on this world anymore. Give a week and if he doesn't kill himself, then send Hacker G to finish him off and the realm itself."

_You Know My Name - Chris Cornell_

_Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you  
The odds will betray you  
And I will replace you_

Soren laughed evily. "This plan shouldn't fail without a hitch!" Soren stood up from his chair. "No human shall ruin my plans for immortality!"

_You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you  
It longs to kill you  
Are you willing to die?_

Soren kept to laugh evilly as he looked down to what seemed to be wanted posters of Soul and Kamina. Along side Soul's poster, there was the same picture that was taken with all the ponies with Soul and Kamina.

_The coldest blood runs through my veins  
You know my name_

**Soul's Perspective**

Soul was hovering a red DEST energy ball around his hand, as he was sitting on a bench inside of his house.

"Soren, no matter what it takes, you will pay for your crimes!" Soul said to himself.

_Song ends_

END LANDING SAGA

This saga is complete. Now that it is finish, the next Saga "_The Everfree Saga"_ will be updated next week.

Main story card will change  
Prologue will be added two days from now.


	13. Chapter 13

_Welcome back to the Soul Ethics! I will give you readers a promise that I will keep. With each chapter that I will post of the Everfree Saga, and I will go back and proof read and make simple corrections on the Landing Saga! Chapter one of Everfree = Chapter one of Landing Etc._

_Yes, I have added new intro and ending songs for this saga. Keep that in mind as I will add more each and every time for each saga. I will try my best to make sure that this story will reach the vault of heaven! (J.K. I wish you can add more than two cross overs.)_

_EDIT: sorry, I was moving, DotA 2 yadyadyada, excuses excuses._

_300 people read my story on the 21st. I will be writing more often now *yay*_

I don't own anything. All rights go to their parent companies.

**Intro Start**

_"In the End" Linkin Park, Soul Ethic's verson (I.E. shorten version)_

_(It starts with one)  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

A pair of Kamina's glasses falling from the sky spinning, into a black void of nothingness. Until it lands onto something invisible It is cracked and covered with blood.

Half of Soul's face from the right lifts up with a single tear rolling out of it. Then, Soul is sitting outside while it's raining

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know_

Soul's holding what looks like to be a tear drop shaped necklace. It is completely white and has no scratches or rough marks on it. He looks up to see the forest over looming the whole entire sky. He pressed the necklace up against his forhead

_time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal_

From left to right, you see all these characters, sidescrolling three at a time, outlined with respective colors: Kamina, back facing, looking to the left, blue. Twilight, facing forward, looking at the upper right, purple. Applejack, facing slightly right, looking downward, orange. Pinky Pie, kneeling down, looking downward, pink. Rainbow Dash, facing forward, looking upward, light blue. Rarity, facing left, eyes closed, head slightly looking down, white. Fluttershy, facing right overlapping Rarity, looking upper right, yellow. Spike, facing forward, looking straight, black.

_Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go_

Soul's heading jutted upwards to look back at the forest. Slowly standing up with the necklace in his left hand. Tears were streaming down his eyes.

A white outline of a anthro pegasus pony getting impaled in the throat. Blood gushing out from the spot from the upper right, and the lower left

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when_

Soul's body glowing a red energy. His hair starting to rise up half way. The Soul Ethic's symbol, in red, showing through completely on his back. Soul crouched down.

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

Soul blasted out from where he was crouching into a red ball of energy, fighting what looked like to be fire nation soldiers. He kept going through multiple bodies of every single one of them. He flew into the forest.

_I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

Soul stopped all of the sudden to see everything around him engulfed in flames. His face showing, he looked down closing his eyes.

_*Song dying down*__  
_

Soul walking into a black void, and kept walking till you see the broken pair of glasses with the picture of Soul and Kamina when they were younger.

**Intro End**

Chapter 13: Can we go to the beach now?

**Soul's Perspective**

Soul was sound asleep when he heard his alarm go off at eight in the morning. Same dream that he had for the last several years kept coming back to keep his mind at peace. With all the events that happened three weeks ago, Soul was needed for a much deserved rest.

Instead, Soul got up from his bed, still in his underwear, and started to do push ups at the edge of his bed at a steady pace. _Gotta keep my strength up._ Soul thought, _If Soren detects a single point of weakness, he'll exploit it. Especially if he finds out about my lower spine. Damn thing never healed._

Soul was on his twentieth push up when he saw the edge of Kamina's hair on the floor. He looked up, to see that Kamina was using his sword sheath as a bar for crunch ups. It was stuck half way in between Soul's door. "Sup, little brother!" Kamina said, in his always upbeat attitude, "Still doing your normal right away morning work out?"

"Yes Kamina." Soul said, looking back down into his push ups. "I have to keep my strength up."

Kamina just laughed at Soul. "You can just use me to make you stronger! Remember: We're stronger together!"

Soul shook his head. "What if we get separated again?"

"Then we will break down the wall that is keeping us apart!" Kamina yelled, back flipping off the sheath, almost hitting the ceiling.

Soul finished his fiftieth push up and stopped. He stood up and went to the kitchen to make some cereal when the door bell rang. Soul slowly walked towards the stool by his door to put sweat pants on, and looked out through the window on his door. It was Twilight Sparkle. He opened the door all the way to see that she was standing there with a sincere smile on her face. "Hello?" Soul asked.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Twilight asked.

Soul looked at her, then turned his head inside his house. "Kamina! Are you somewhat decent?" Soul shouted.

"Yeah! Just don't let them in my room!" Kamina shouted back form the distant corner of his house.

Soul turned his head to face Twilight. "You can come in, just don't touch anything." Soul said to her.

Twilight smiled. "Guess that would make sense." Twilight said, walking pass Soul. As Soul closed to the door to turn and face Twilight, she was facing Soul as well. She looked like she had something on her mind.

"Well?" Soul asked. "Go on and spit it out."

Twilight just stared at Soul. "Is there a place to sit?"

"You've been in here once haven-" Soul started, till he remembered what happened between both of them. "Yeah, just past the kitchen the living room is right there." Soul walked pass Twilight, and passed the kitchen to the couch in his living room. It had the newly fixed picture of Kamina and Soul when they were younger on one of the tables surrounding the couch. "Take a seat."

Twilight nodded and sat on the right, and Soul sat on the left. "Soul, I have a question. Where you sent here to protect us, or to destroy us?"

Soul flinched at the question. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I really want to know Soul." Twilight said with all seriousness.

Soul sighed. "I was sent here to protect you guys, but the only way I was going to do that without going completely insane is by transforming the way you are now. Anthros." Soul looked down. "If you guys were in your feral form, I know that I wouldn't be able to help you guys."

Twilight's face lighten up a bit, but still had a serious look on it. "Do you like us?"

Soul again flinched at the question and sighed. "I don't hate you guys."

Twilight smiled. "Well that's good enough to call you one of our friends right?"

Soul looked at Twilight with a blank stare, until Kamina came from around the corner. "Nah, Soul doesn't have friends," Kamina said in a joking tone. "He has people who hates, and people who he despise. He's an evil cruel person."

Twilight started to laugh and Soul looked at Kamina. "And Kamina doesn't have a brain, or a girlfriend."

"Hey!" Kamina shouted. "I do to have a brain!"

"Excuse me boys," Twilight said, controlling herself, "Soul, you have a uh-"

"Girlfriend?" Soul said. "Yes I do. In your realm that would make us mates or something like that. Hold on I have a picture of her." Soul said, opening to picture frame of Soul and Kamina. "See that's her." He pulled out a second picture behind the first one.

The picture had what looked like a younger Soul with a red bandanna on and an Anthro Latias with an identical red bandanna on. "She looks sweet." Twilight said, in a sincere voice. "What is her name?"

"Alexis." Soul said, with longing. "Alexis the Latias." Soul put the picture back into the frame. "I haven't seen her as long as I can remember leaving for Canterlot three years ago."

"She looks sweet..." Twilight said, looking at the past Soul. He seemed to be happier in the past.

Suddenly, there was a crash at the front door and Rainbow Dash, and Applejack burst through into the kitchen and landed in front of Soul and Twilight.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here?" Soul said in shock.

Dash and Applejack groaned and moved away from each other. "Hey Twilight, are we going to tell him about the plan?" Dash said to Twilight.

Twilight looked confused and then remembered something. "That's right!" Twilight said with excitement. "Soul, did you ever think about going to the beach?"

Soul looked confused. "The, beach?" Soul said confused.

"Yeah, the beach!" Dash said. "I think we should go there to have some fun!"

Soul looked at Kamina. "I don't know..." Soul said worried.

"Sure let's go!" Kamina said with excitement.

"I was afraid that you were going to say that..." Soul said, "So where is said beach?"

_A brief moment of time_.

It took Twilight, Soul, Kamina, Dash and Applejack thirty minutes for Soul to pinpoint the location and teleport all of them there. They were in their swimsuits that they had in hotsprings on. Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike were already there waiting for them.

"Hey Soul!" Spike yelled from across the beach. He ran towards Soul and stopped right in front of him. "If I would've know that you were going to teleport here, I wouldn't have made the four of us take a trip two days ahead of time."

Soul sighed. "That explains the less chores that I had to do in the last two days." Soul press his hand against his head. "I had more time to focus my energy into other arts of combat."

"Like what, Soul?" Twilight asked, behind Soul.

No sooner as she said that, Soul's body disappeared and reappeared behind Twilight. "Combat teleportation." Soul said calmly.

Twilight screamed and jumped a little bit in the air. Everyone else laughed at her. "Who would've thought that Twi can get scared so easily." Applejack said, half laughing.

"Soul isn't the only one." Kamina said seductively, teleporting behind Applejack with a smile.

Applejack shivered when she heard Kamina. "Yeah don't say or do that ever again please Kamina." Applejack replied, still bothered.

Everyone laughed, except Soul. "So why are we here at the beach?" Soul asked.

"Why to have fun of course darling!" Rarity replied, "What else do you think we will be doing here?"

Soul just shook his head. "I honestly don't have time for this." Soul tilted his head down. "Soren can send anyone at any time to attack us at any moment. I should be training back in my-"

Soul was interrupted by beach ball hitting Soul in the back of the head, knocking him face first into the sand. He heard laughter and a ball bouncing behind him. "Gotta be prepared for anything! Right Soul?" Pinkie Pie said, with another beach ball in her hand.

Soul lifted his face from out of the dirt. "Is that a challenge?" Soul scolded as he rose from the sand. "Tell me, just who the hell do you think I am?"

Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie gave evil looking smiles. "I was hoping you would say that Soul." Dash said evilly.

_Brief moment in time_

_"Bang Bang Bang Bang, Have a Nice Dream" Soul Eater OST starts to play_

Soul, Kamina and Spike were on one side, while Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were on the other side. A net was separating between the two teams, in the usual volleyball style. Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity were standing away on the side lines.

"I bet that Soul's team would win." Twilight said.

"Same." Both Rarity and Fluttershy said at the same time.

_death the kid u know how it is hate to dismiss any mistake  
if it aint right then u must be kidding  
jokes mislead because you are now slipping_

"Hey! Have a little faith in your friends too!" Dash yelled to the three.

Soul just shook his head. "Please, if you really were going to beat us, you would've started by not challenging us." Soul said, getting ready to serve the ball. "I hope you're ready for this!" The ball rose into the air as Soul jumped up and made contact with his fist.

Soul hit the ball has hard as he wanted to hit it. Hitting it any harder would probably pop the ball on the spot. The ball went over the net at amazing speed. Only to be slammed down by Pinkie Pie on Soul's side.

_oblique mind then i give a fix simply blast it _  
_it aint a trick just one click then the second click _  
_rest is oh my goodness your history_

Soul's mouth dropped, as he saw the ball bounce across the sand with gentle ease. "You got to do better than that Soul!" Pinkie Pie chanted.

"Well I guess that was a surprise." Twilight said half worried.

"I can only image what's going to happen next." Fluttershy said.

_it ain't a mystery to entry just that I'm not so intrigued  
don't get it wrong son I'm a sweet treat  
bang bang bang bang have a nice dream_

"Stand aside little brother." Kamina said, grabbing the ball from the sand. "I'll show you how its really done!"

Kamina threw it up in the air, and hit the ball hard enough to make a loud crack. As the ball went flying through the air, it hit the center of the net, and rebounded directly back towards Kamina. Hitting him in the face.

_Song ends._

Soul just looked at his brother who was lying in the sand, dazed. "I'm sorry..." Kamina muttered out, face all red. "Did anyone get the license plate of that truck that hit me? Please, he's not really a man for hitting me like that."

Soul just facepalmed, as the three ponies on the other side were laughing. "I guess you two really suck at Volley ball eh?" Applejack said, with a grin.

Soul sighed. "OK, you guys can beat us in volley ball I have to admit."

Spike just looked at Soul. "But I didn't get to serve yet..." Spike said.

"Please Spike, if you were going to serve, me and Kamina have to rebound it. We can't play this game to save our lives." Soul bluntly said.

Twilight was a little annoyed. "Why challenge into a game when you know that you're not going to win?" She said.

"Must be a ego thing." Rarity said bluntly. "Boys like these have no respect in any sort of game."

Spike just blushed a little. "I have respect in friendly sports such as this."

"We know you do Spike." Rarity said.

Spike's went into a dazed state, as Soul walked up to Dash. Dash was a head shorter than Soul.

Soul sighed. "I guess that you-" Soul started.

"That I what?" Dash said with a grin.

"You, beat me." Soul grumbled out.

"I didn't hear that."

"You... beat me." Soul coughed out.

"One more time!"

"I already said that you beat me at this game, what more do you want?" Soul shouted.

Dash just smiled and walked away.

"Well, giving the conditions, I say Soul is a little frustrated." Fluttershy said.

"Gee, you don't think?" Soul said, walking pass Fluttershy and storming of in the sands.

Fluttershy was tearing up when Soul stormed off. "Was it something I said?" She cracked up.

Kamina walked pass Fluttershy and ran after Soul. "He gets like that when severely agitated." Kamina said, looking back on Rainbow Dash, who was rubbing the back of her head.

Kamina ran pass everyone and eventually caught up to Soul who was still storming on the beach.

"Soul!" Kamina said, grabbing his shoulder, in which Soul shrugged it off. "What's gotten into you? You've been agitated every since we got here."

"I can't do this anymore bro." Soul said, panicking. "Just being here is tearing me apart from the inside out. This is going against my every being."

Kamina stood there. He cracked a smile. "Hey listen, this is killing me too. But try to treat them as normal humans. They don't know any better. Maybe let them get to know us a little better." Kamina said calmly.

Soul shook his head. "I'll never accept them. Even if I"m stuck here." Soul said grimly.

Kamina shook his head as well. "Sometimes, everyone needs just to have a pat on the head, and tell them you did the right thing in the end."

Soul turned to face Kamina. "What does that even mean?" Soul questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Soul rolled his eyes to see Twilight running towards them both in the distance. She looked like she was panicking.

"SOUL!" she yelled across the beach. Soul and Kamina raced towards her position. As all three of them met up, Twilight bent down to catch her breath trying to breath. "There's something going on in the middle of the ocean!" she gasped out.

Soul and Kamina quickly looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, hold on." Soul said, grabbing Twilight by her shoulders and suddenly took off to the middle of the ocean.

Twilight screamed at the sudden jump into the air, as Soul rose higher and higher into the clouds. He checked behind him to see Spike, Dash, and Fluttershy catching up behind him.

"What is it that we are looking for anyway?" Soul questioned.

"We're looking for what looked liked a giant whirlpool in the middle of the ocean." Fluttershy replied. "We saw something big rose up from the water and go back down."

Soul looked down at the ocean to see nothing but sea. "I don't se-" Soul started to say, as a giant water dragon jumped up just beneath Twilight to nip at her feet. The dragon's mouth was about thirty feet long.

As the dragon fell back down to the water, Twilight let a huge scream as she clung to Soul for dear life. "Put me down Soul! Put me down!" Twilight said panicking.

"Spike!" Soul shouted angrily, "Take Twilight from me!" Soul grabbed Twilight and threw her across the sky.

Twilight again screamed as she went flying through the air, and landed bridal style on Spike's arms. "Good day Twilight." Spike said, cheerfully at the still panicking Twilight.

Noticing that Twilight is safe, Soul plummeted towards the water. When he made impact with the water, it made a very little to a nonexistent splash.

Soul opened his eyes to see nothing but water and various fish. Until he saw a big pair of orange eyes in front that were as big as his head. The water begun to move and swirl around him, almost like it was pulling him into it.

The head of the water dragon was clearly visible, and it seemed to be sucking all the water that was around Soul. Soul struggled to move around in the water. With a surge of his power, he pushed himself forward into out of the water that was encasing him.

Soul moved upward, and barely touched the dragon's head with his left hand. A bright yellow light flared in front of Soul.

"_Ah, I have found him._" A mysterious, almost angelic voice said.

Soul's eyes begun to stung, and closed them for a brief second. Opening his eyes, he saw pitch black sea with a water human with the same orange eyes.

Soul didn't feel like he was underwater anymore. "Who are you?" Soul questioned.

The water man lifted his hand to his chest almost pointing him._ "I'm am known as Akila, the all knowing."_ He said, with what seems to be telepathy.

"Are you apart of this realm?" Soul asked.

_"It was foretold of our meeting, for I didn't know that you would be more... Soul concealing."_ Akila responded ignoring his question.

"You can see people's souls?"

_"Again, all events will be answered in due time."_ Akila held his hand up. _"For your first question, no. I'm a glitch in the Web world. I roam from realm to realm looking for the Elapse. For your second question, no. Your face just says it all."_

"Kinda figured, since seeing souls is a realm specific thing that needs to meet certain requirements in other realms." Soul pondered for a minute. "What is the Elapse?"

_"It's not 'what' its a 'whom'."_ Akila press his hand against Soul's head, and Soul begun to see nothing but images of space.

_"What makes the Elapse is the seven index's of power. The power of Hope, Courage, Understanding, Common Knowledge, Humility, Fearless, and Calm are what makes these seven powers. Out of them all, six of them are strongly presented in this realm."_ Soul saw images of the mane six, _"You know them by now."_

"Oh come on, it better not be one of these Element's of Harmony bullshi-"

_"The Element's of Harmony are realm specific. The Index's of Rage are Web world powers."_ Soul saw a picture of himself. _"You, on the other hand, are a fourth of the last piece."_

"Only a fourth?" Soul blinked and shook his head. "What kind of power is this anyway?"

_"In due time, the Index's of Rage can be used by whoever fully controls the Index of Hope."_ Soul saw a picture of Soren. _"If one such as the man named Soren acquires the Index of Hope, he will destroy life as you know it."_

Soul gasped. "How do I stop him?"

_"You don't stop something. You prevent something."_

"You make as much sense as my brother."

_"Calm, my time is brief, so I will make on last before I depart. The one who will burn bright, will burn bonds that will never be broken."_

Soul felt the rush of water flowing from behind him. "Wai-" is what Soul got to say, before he was underwater again. He opened his eyes and was at the spot where he saw the water dragon.

As he swam up for air, he saw that the pegasus ponies and Spike, still holding Twilight, were right above where he left.

"Did ya get him soul?" Dash asked.

"Huh?" Soul asked, and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I got him." Soul rose to meet everyone. "Can we please leave now?"

"Can we please get on the ground first?" Twilight frantically asked.

Soul and the rest flew back to the beach to meet up with Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Kamina were waiting. They began to move back to Ponyville.

_Later that Day_

Soul lied in his bed, shirtless, and had his arms behind his head. He was looking at the ceiling.

_"The one who will burn bright, will burn bonds that will never be broken." _Soul thought to himself. _What does that even mean? What kind of bonds?_

_And most importantly, who is 'the one who shines bright?'_

_**Ozai's** **perspective**_

Fire general of Soren's army was standing behind him what looked like a flame thrower gunman.

"All stations be ready!" He yelled at the top of his lungs to his crew that was hidden in the Everfree forest.

"Prepare yourselves, for tomorrow the Everfree forest burns to the ground!" He yelled, as he heard thunderous applause from everyone.

**Ending Song**

_"Shall Never Surrender" DMC4 Original __Soundtrack_

_They will see. We'll fight until eternity  
Come with me We'll stand and fight together  
Through our strength we'll make a better day  
Tomorrow we shall never surrender._

Soul and Kamina standing on a cliff. The cliff that Soul dreams about. Slowly the ponies appear as followed: Applejack, tilting her hat, behind Kamina. Pinkie Pie, laying down on the grass, next to Soul and Applejack. Twilight looking over Soul across the sunset. Rainbow Dash, flying over Soul, next to Twilight. Rarity and Spike, standing right next to to each other, behind Kamina. Fluttershy, right by Pinkie Pie, sitting down.

_They will see. We'll fight until eternity  
Come with me We'll stand and fight together  
Through our strength we'll make a better day  
Tomorrow we shall never surrender._

Slowly with all the same sad expression, Soul's head lifts up slowly from the right. Then Kamina's from the left, Spikes left, Twilight right, Applejack left, Rarity right, Pinkie Pie left, Dash right, Fluttershy (slower than the rest) from the left, and going back down with a smile.

Soul's hand interlocking with someone else's, vertically slow release as Soul falls to behind him to what looks like a pit of fire made of the _Soul Ethic's _symbol.

**End Song**


	14. Chapter 14

_I've updated chapter one and fixed some spelling and grammar errors in there as well. Please inform me if I made more mistakes._

_EDIT: Wow these chapters are getting short without any fighting in them._

I don't own anything. All copyrights go to their parent companies.

**Intro Start**

_"In the End" Linkin Park, Soul Ethic's verson (I.E. shorten version)_

_(It starts with one)  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

A pair of Kamina's glasses falling from the sky spinning, into a black void of nothingness. Until it lands onto something invisible It is cracked and covered with blood.

Half of Soul's face from the right lifts up with a single tear rolling out of it. Then, Soul is sitting outside while it's raining

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know_

Soul's holding what looks like to be a tear drop shaped necklace. It is completely white and has no scratches or rough marks on it. He looks up to see the forest over looming the whole entire sky. He pressed the necklace up against his forhead

_time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal_

From left to right, you see all these characters, sidescrolling three at a time, outlined with respective colors: Kamina, back facing, looking to the left, blue. Twilight, facing forward, looking at the upper right, purple. Applejack, facing slightly right, looking downward, orange. Pinky Pie, kneeling down, looking downward, pink. Rainbow Dash, facing forward, looking upward, light blue. Rarity, facing left, eyes closed, head slightly looking down, white. Fluttershy, facing right overlapping Rarity, looking upper right, yellow. Spike, facing forward, looking straight, black.

_Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go_

Soul's heading jutted upwards to look back at the forest. Slowly standing up with the necklace in his left hand. Tears were streaming down his eyes.

A white outline of a anthro pegasus pony getting impaled in the throat. Blood gushing out from the spot from the upper right, and the lower left

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when_

Soul's body glowing a red energy. His hair starting to rise up half way. The Soul Ethic's symbol, in red, showing through completely on his back. Soul crouched down.

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

Soul blasted out from where he was crouching into a red ball of energy, fighting what looked like to be fire nation soldiers. He kept going through multiple bodies of every single one of them. He flew into the forest.

_I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

Soul stopped all of the sudden to see everything around him engulfed in flames. His face showing, he looked down closing his eyes.

_*Song dying down*__  
_

Soul walking into a black void, and kept walking till you see the broken pair of glasses with the picture of Soul and Kamina when they were younger.

**Intro End**

Chapter 14: Who hid this here?

**_Soul's_ _perspective_**

* * *

Soul was walking from his usual route from Applejack's farm to Fluttershy's cottage. In his generic pace, the slow not to fast walk that made him look like a casual person, he had his head down looking on the ground slightly.

_"The one who will burn bright, will burn bonds that will never be broken."_

The message that Akila left kept running through his mind. It kept running through his mind and it seemed that it was never going to stop.

"Soul!" He heard his brother's voice behind him.

As Soul turned around to see Kamina, just right behind him with his usual cocky smile. "Hello brother," Soul replied, "What's up?"

Kamina shrugged. "It seems that you have something on your mind right now." Kamina stared at him, "Care to share?"

"No brother, it's nothing." Soul replied, turning around and rubbing his forehead. "I need to be at Fluttershy's cottage for my daily work if you don't mind."

"Well, mind if I join you?" Kamina asked.

Soul stopped walking. Kamina was never big on work or anything that involves a daily routine. _Kamina might just want to hang out with me more._ Soul thought to himself. "It's fine with me if it's fine with Fluttershy." Soul replied.

"Alrighty then!" Kamina said.

No more that two minutes passed till Soul and Kamina reached Fluttershy's cottage. Fluttershy was walking out the door just as soon as Soul and Kamina walked right up to it.

Of course, this startled Fluttershy for a brief second, but she quickly recovered from the "surprise" entrance by Soul and Kamina. "Sorry... I didn't see you guys." Fluttershy said.

"It's fine Fluttershy." Soul said, "Do you mind if Kamina helps with today's work?"

Fluttershy blushed a little, and was a little shocked. "Acutally I was wonder if you guys... woul... g... to ...th... e" She whispered, pushing her fingers.

"Can you speak up Fluttershy?" Soul said kindly.

"I said... go... for... me?"

Kamina shook his head. He walked up to Fluttershy and rested his arm on her shoulder. "Listen up Fluttershy," He began, "I doesn't matter how shy you are or how sensitive either. If you have something to say, let it be at your own paste. That's what makes us believe in you. But first, you have to believe in yourself."

Fluttershy's blush hardened as her eyes widened. "I think I believe in myself Kamina." Fluttershy said.

"Good! Now what was it that you were going to say?" Kamina said, jumping back behind Soul.

"I was wondering..." Fluttershy swallowed and looked in a different direction. "That you two would like to go for a walk with me through Everfree forest?" She said, looking back at them.

Soul looked at Kamina. "You sure have a way with words." Soul said, looking back at Kamina who was grinning. "I guess that would be fine."

Fluttershy's blush went away and her eyes lightened up. "Yay." She quietly said as she walked at the door with the brothers.

The trio begun to walk through the forest from Fluttershy's cottage. Soul was on the left, Fluttershy in the middle and Kamina on the right.

They walked through half of the forest without saying a single word. That is, until Soul broke the silence. "Why did you want us to walk through the forest with you Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy jumped in surprise. "I honestly don't know Soul."

Soul cocked an eyebrow.

"Well..." She began, "I thought after all that you've done for us, I think it would be nice that if you two enjoy a walk through the forest."

"Isn't this place dangerous?" Soul asked.

"Oh no, not for me." She said with a smile. She walked passed them and stopped by an odd looking tree. "See?" She said, diving head first behind the tree, and reappearing behind another tree forty feet away.

"How did you do that." Soul said surprised.

She just smiled. "I just know my way around the forest." She walked back to Soul and Kamina. "Just a feeling around the forest."

"We have a feeling around souls, so I guess it isn't that all weird." Kamina said with a smile. "You just got to practice, and know what you're looking for I suppose."

"Or have your smarter younger brother teach you how." Soul said mockingly.

"Hey, it wasn't in my realm that I weird soul like abilities. I went to realm of manliness and the impossible made possible." Kamina said pushing his glasses up on his face. "'Kick logic out and-'"

"'-do the impossible' quote the real Kamina." Soul said.

"Wait..." Fluttershy said, looking at Kamina worried. "You're not the real Kamina?"

"No, no, no. What he means that the 'Real' Kamina said it. I'm Kamina, but another Kamina. You're the 'Real' Fluttershy. If you met another Fluttershy, that person would be a different Fluttershy." Kamina said.

Fluttershy's got lost and looked at Soul.

"He means that Human or Web born creatures can have the appearance, and name of someone from another realm." Soul said bluntly.

"I like my way better Soul." Kamina said.

"Your's just makes no sense." Soul said bluntly.

"I guess Soul's version of it does make more sense." Fluttershy pondered for a bit. "How can you tell which one is real and a person?"

"You seem eager, just like Twilight." Soul said. "Web born and Human born have specific I.D. tags. 'Real' characters have no I.D. tag."

"Um..." Fluttershy began.

Soul sighed and pointed his thumb up. The word's "Soul Eater 676" in Arial Font, sky blue color appeared above him. "Kinda like that."

Fluttershy nodded, frightened by the sudden pop up of words, behind Kamina. "Yes I understand. Put that away please." She said frantic.

Kamina just laughed as Soul just faceplamed as his name disappeared.

After about an hour of Soul filled with conversations between Soul and Kamina about what to do with this week's set of chores, Soul spotted a movement from a bush not five feet from him.

He stopped dead in his tracks and made Kamina and Fluttershy stop with him. He held up on index finger over his mouth in the "Sssh" symbol. He got onto his hands and knees and began to crawl. He pushed aside the rather large bush and couldn't believe his eyes.

Soul, Kamina, and Fluttershy all saw the same thing passed the bush. A large camp of what looked like to be fire nation soldiers were strolling about with several gunmen.

"How many do you see Soul?" Kamina asked seriously.

"I sense about five hundred, maybe a thousand different cloned souls there. This is definitely the famous Ozai fireborn." Soul said, turning to face Fluttershy. "Did you ever notice them here?"

She shook her head frantically. "No, they must have arrived in the last couple days." She replied.

Soul looked at the army. "I have to get to Canterlot, ASAP." Soul searched inside his Soul, and found it lacking of energy. "I didn't get enough charge in my Soul to teleport there instantly." He crawled out of the bushes and stood up. "I will have to fly there."

"What about the rest of us?" Kamina said.

"Gather the mane 6, and Spike. Tell everyone else to evacuate from Ponyville." He looked at Fluttershy, who was just now standing up. "Fluttershy, where's the nearest safe place outside of the Everfree forest?"

"Umm..." She began to think. "That would be the river just before Canterlot."

"Good, rally everyone there Fluttershy, and meet back at your cottage." He started to run backwards. "Don't start the fight without me." Soul jumped up and started to take off. "I'll be back soon!" He yelled.

Soul was above the forest, and he couldn't even see the hidden army. _Ozai know's how to hide that many clones well._ Soul started to fly as fast as his body would let him.

He looked around the clouds and saw a familiar tail of rainbow flying right beside him. Rainbow Dash quickly flew right beside him. "Hey Soul! Wann-"

"Not now Dash." Soul yelled. "I need you to help Fluttershy evacuate Ponyville."

"What? Why?" Dash yelled back.

"Just trust me." He began to fly faster. "If you have anymore questions, ask bro."

Dash was nothing but a little speck flying back to Ponyville. Soul looked forward to see just the sun beginning to set. _When I get to Canterlot, I might be consulting with Luna instead of Celestia._ Soul thought.

Soul began to think about Ozai's army. _Ozai is the famous general that took out the uprising in Youtube districit._ Soul thought about Soren. _That uprising must have figured out what Soren was doing to human born's._

_Ozai uses three different realms to help him fight. He uses his infantry from the Fire Nation in the "Last Airbender" realm. He has ten different Gunmen including his own. All of them are from Bro's realm, "Gurren Lagann" Realm. That last one he uses his cruel fighting style from the "Mortal Kombat" Realm._ Soul thought.

The sun was about to go beneath the horizon as Soul landed on the castle's viaduct. There he saw the usual throne of the princesses. But of it being bright when Celestia is present, it was dark and midnight looking when Luna is present.

Luna was sitting on throne. She had her right arm on the chair leg and was leaning on her arm. She was wearing a midnight black dress that was sleeveless and had diamond shape hole in between her breasts. Her dress covered her legs all the way down just above her ankles. She had a more regal look than her older sister.

When Soul began to walk towards her, she took notice of Soul and lifted her head off her her hand. "Well if this isn't this a surprise." She said with a half smile. "What do I have the pleasure in having are Guardian consulting me?"

"I have to talk to you about an ordeal." Soul said frantically.

Luna's eye filled with worry, and her half smile disappeared. She stood up, letting her dress fall down and covering her legs. "What do you mean Soul?" She asked worryingly, walking towards Soul.

"Soren sent a secret Ar-" Soul began.

"Wonderbolt's Soren?" Luna said confused.

"No." Soul said, pressing his hand against his head. "My Soren. The Soren who sent me here."

She was right next to Soul, making eye contact. "I see, proceed."

"He assembled an army of fire soldiers that are hidden inside of the Everfree forest. They are well hidden and have remained undetected for I don't know how long." Soul said.

"What are their motives?" Luna said.

"I don't know, but knowing Soren, something destructive." Soul said. "I ask for assistance. Kamina and I are strong, but I don't want to destroy the realm just to take out that army."

Luna gulped at the thought Soul destroying the planet. "What do you ask for then?"

"A small faction of troops." Soul said. "Me and Kamina are good enough to take on most of them, but we do get tired from overworking our bodies."

Luna sighed. "Give me a minute to rally the troops. I will give you One hundred pegasus soldiers." She said, using her magic to make a piece of parchment and a ink quill.

"Why only one hundred?" Soul asked.

"You said that you and Kamina can fight most of them off. I'm pretty sure once their leader falls, the target that you two would most likely target first, they will flee." Luna finished writing and the parchment and quill disappeared as she smiled at Soul. "I think that you'll do just fine."

"Thank you madam, your kindness will not be forgotten." Soul beginning to turn.

"Soul wait," She said, grabbing his hand and turning around to kiss on the forehead. Soul blushed at the sight of Luna kissing on him on the forehead. "I believe it's good luck for a person of your magnitude should receive a good luck gift."

Soul's blush became brighter. "I'm honored, and ashamed."

Luna's face became worried again. "Why ashamed."

Soul rubbed his forehead, his blush gone. "I'm an Anti-Brony, and a very important one at that. My kind and your ponies don't go together well." Soul lifted up Luna's now looking down face to meet eye contact. "Doesn't mean I don't appreciate the gift."

It was Luna's turn to blush now. "Just promise me one thing Soul." She said, in a sincere voice.

"What would the be, your highness?" Soul said.

"Can you promise me that everypony gets to come home safely?" Luna said.

Soul turned around and walked to the viaduct. "You have my word on that one your Highness. I don't like to see innocence lost just as much as you do." He said, jumping and flying downward.

He began to glide down the castle as the night time sky illuminated the air. He saw a dark patch on the ground right beside the mountain. _These guys can assemble very quickly._ Soul thought to himself as he flung his body towards their position. He landed in front of them, and watched as the ones up front jumped at his presence.

"You must be the infamous Soul Eater 676." The white pony said to Soul, who had his back turned. "I was expecting someone, more well built."

"Just follow me to Ponyville." Soul said, beginning to take off with the whole army. "Let's lock and load." He said as he jetted towards the direction of Ponyville.

_**Kamina's ****Perspective**_

"OK Everyone this way..." Fluttershy said quietly on the outskirts of Ponyville near the river which connected to Canterlot's waterfall.

Kamina sat, crossed-legged on top of a hill with his glasses on, even though it was night time outside. He had his sword laying on top of his lap with his arm's crossed above it. Beneath his glasses, he had his eyes closed, thinking of a plan when Soul arrives. _Yeah I think that this plan will do just fine._ Kamina thought to himself.

"Kamina." Applejack said, standing right behind him. "Are you sure you saw what you saw in the forest? I mean, I don't doubt you or nothin', but I just find this hard to believe. Fluttershy know's that forest inside and out. She would have surely found out something suspicious eventually."

"Key word there was 'eventually' AJ." Kamina said, standing up. He looked at the ponies leaving Ponyville to a camp near the river. "It's a good thing we found this out now. I don't think we would've been prepared if they attacked any sooner. I don't want Soul to blow up this planet to wipe them out."

Applejack swallowed hard when she heard Kamina say that. "How did they stay hidden for such a long time then?" Applejack asked, worried.

"Ozai's army is very good at concealing themselves in any environment. We probably discovered them by accident." Kamina said, closing his eyes again. "Soul will just bring the clean up crew once we're done. We're gonna go for Ozai so that they won't have any leadership and will probably scatter."

"Will it work?" Applejack asked.

"Of course it will work!" Kamina said, looking back at Applejack. "I bet my name on it!"

Applejack just smiled at him. "I don't know why you would bet your name on it, but I guess it will do."

"'It will do'? Tell me Applejack, who the hell do you think I am?" Kamina said as his smile widened.

Applejack just shook her head. "I still don't know what that even means, tattoos."

"You don't have too!" Kamina said, almost shouting. "Whenever there is danger around, the Unlucky Brothers will stop all of those who will harm the innocent!" Kamina turned around to face Applejack. "I promise that if anything happens to you guys, we will be held responsible."

"What are you saying there?" Applejack said worried.

"Cause you guys are going to help me with my plan to win this fight, that's what!" Kamina said pointing at her.

"Uh..."

"Just wait till Soul gets here and I will explain everything." Kamina said turning around again. "I can almost feel the battle to start at any minute no-"

A load explosion erupted behind Kamina inside the forest. He turned around to see smoke coming from the forest it's self. Loud screaming ponies were running away from Kamina and back to the river.

"I guess it's time for the battle to start!" Kamina said. "Soul, looks like you just came in time."

Soul was standing directly behind Kamina. "I guess your foresight can see anything." Soul said, "Luna gave me one-hundred soldiers at our command."

"That's more than enough for this fight." Kamina said.

"So what are we going to do?" Soul said.

Kamina laughed and turned to face Soul. "Alright, here's the plan..."

**Ending Song**

_"Shall Never Surrender" DMC4 Original __Soundtrack_

_They will see. We'll fight until eternity  
Come with me We'll stand and fight together  
Through our strength we'll make a better day  
Tomorrow we shall never surrender._

Soul and Kamina standing on a cliff. The cliff that Soul dreams about. Slowly the ponies appear as followed: Applejack, tilting her hat, behind Kamina. Pinkie Pie, laying down on the grass, next to Soul and Applejack. Twilight looking over Soul across the sunset. Rainbow Dash, flying over Soul, next to Twilight. Rarity and Spike, standing right next to to each other, behind Kamina. Fluttershy, right by Pinkie Pie, sitting down.

_They will see. We'll fight until eternity  
Come with me We'll stand and fight together  
Through our strength we'll make a better day  
Tomorrow we shall never surrender._

Slowly with all the same sad expression, Soul's head lifts up slowly from the right. Then Kamina's from the left, Spikes left, Twilight right, Applejack left, Rarity right, Pinkie Pie left, Dash right, Fluttershy (slower than the rest) from the left, and going back down with a smile.

Soul's hand interlocking with someone else's, vertically slow release as Soul falls to behind him to what looks like a pit of fire made of the _Soul Ethic's _symbol.

**End Song**


End file.
